Bats in the Belfry (The Big Cheese Saga Part 7)
by JoeyJoBobJunior
Summary: It's Halloween and Judy and Nick are going batty! Judy teams up with officer Wolford to capture a bat with ties to the Big Cheese while Nick and officer Fangmeyer babysit the kids along with Wolford's new foster son James. Meanwhile, officer Delgato and Duke Weaselton team up to take down some villains that kidnapped Duke's girl. All this and news that will leave Nick devastated!
1. Chapter One: Meet and Beat

Chapter One: Meet and Beat

 **Zootopia EA/AU Character Profile #10: Sarah Clawhauser AKA "Skates"**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Species: Mountain Lion**

 **Age: 5 ½**

 **Backstory: Sarah was left at sister Camella's orphanage as a baby cub. Camella raised the child with the help of Suzie the camel. Suzie became like a second mother to Sarah and the two were inseparable, so when the Clawhauser's decided to adopt Suzie, Sarah came along for the ride. Being felines themselves, the Clawhausers loved having a young mountain lion to take care of.**

 **Sarah is paralyzed from the waist down thanks to a birth defect in her spine. She can still feel her bottom half, but can't move it in any way except surprisingly, her tail can wag. This also makes her incontinent so she can't control when she goes potty and has to wear a diaper. She considers this very humiliating and she has a hard time keeping friends with other kids her age as they tend to make fun of her.**

 **Sarah is full of energy and very, VERY independent. She tries desperately to change herself and dress herself, but often needs help even though she won't admit to it. She's able to be mobile and run around on her front legs thanks in big part to a tri-skateboard device that Suzie invented. It even allows her to move forward upright for a bit.**

 **Now on Halloween, Sarah finds herself with some new friends, a boyfriend and an enemy.**

 **7:35am Saturday, October 31st. Halloween**

Nick Wilde was in the mini-van with his kids, heading to the Clawhauser home. Bogo asked Judy to head to work early so she took public transportation over to the ZPD. With Nick's chest still full of stitches from the massive scars caused by the polar bear Rusev. Nick wasn't fit to go back to work yet. So, he decided that he'd spend Halloween with the kids and take them to meet the Clawhauser's new children so they can have fun together.

A worried Michael talked to Nick. "Is mommy going to be okay?"

"Carrots? Sure! Your mom is as tough as they come. Also, she'll be partnered with officer Wolford today. He's a big hero! He survived a massive explosion and infiltrated Rusev's lair to rescue Higgin's brother and that action helped me get out of prison. I owe him big time! So trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

Cotton was excited. "I can't wait to meet Sarah! It'll be nice to meet another handicapped girl like me!"

"That's right honey! I'm sure you two will be the best of friends. And Spots old schoolmate, Suzie will be there too! Just be careful around her. She's a bit of a klutzy giraffe."

"Are we almost there yet?..." Spots complained. "Or are you gonna keep spouting more exposition for the new readers?"

"We're almost there freckles and knock it off! Fourth wall jokes are my shtick!"

Nick parked the van in front of the giant brownstone and they all got out. The bunnies were amazed at the size of the apartment doors. "Woah! It's so big!"

"Well yeah!" Nick explained. "This is technically an apartment for giraffe's and since they can grow as big as 20 feet or more, it needs to accommodate them. But we small mammals can just go through the flap."

Nick knocked on the door and a voice from the other side answered. "The flaps open! C'mon in guys!"

Nick, Spots and the children entered. All of them were amazed by just how large the inside was. "Daaang! The rent on the place must be as high as the ceiling!" Spots commented.

"You're not kidding!" Terry answered. Officer Terry Fangmeyer was seated in a large wheelchair she was moving around in. "We're getting a new room added later for Sarah. Maybe two."

Nick asked Terry for a favor. "I hate to bother you Terry, but I had to help get the kids ready and didn't have time for breakfast. I am STARVING! Do you have anything to eat?"

"Oh sure! Help yourself to the kitchen. I got a box of blueberry waffles you can toast or some bagels and O.J."

"You had me at 'blueberry'!' Nick happily ran off to the kitchen.

Terry looked at the kids from her wheelchair. "Let me get the others out here. SUZIE! SARAH! THE OTHER KIDS ARE HERE!"

"BE RIGHT OUT!" Yelled Suzie from inside her room.

Spots was happy. "It'll be great hanging out with my old schoolmate all day. How did you wind up in a wheelchair Mrs. Clawhauser?"

"I was chasing a purse snatcher and was in a fit of rage at the time. The culprit was scared and was pulling out a knife to threaten me with. I leaped on him without thinking and the knife went into my ribs. Ends up the boy who stabbed me was just desperate to get money for his ill mother. Believe it or not, the boy will be coming over later."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yes! Officer Wolford, my best friend and the cop who caught him ended up adopting him. It's a long story and it'll fill out better once they get here. Oh! Here come Suzie and Sarah now!"

Suzie came out in a T-shirt and short jeans while she held Sarah who wore a pink top and shorts. The kids noticed that Sarah had some kind of contraption trapped to the front of her.

Suzie squealed. "EEEEE! Viv! I'm so happy you're here! We're gonna have so much fun today! This is my baby sister Sarah who I've helped raise since she was born."

She put the tiny mountain lion down. Sarah skated over to the smaller children. "Hi! I'm Sarah, but I'm also called 'Skates'! You can see why."

She spun around on her tripod skates They were in the shape of a "Y" with her legs spread apart and her torso attached to the front. She could still arch her back to look around. "Check this out!" She said as she spun around in a circle. Petey and Spots were impressed and Cotton was too, but there was something about it that the lamb didn't like. "Y-You can spin?"

"And run! Watch this!" She Put her front legs on the ground and ran around real fast around the living room, dragging the rest of her body behind her on the wheels.

Petey was loving it, but it just depressed Cotton more. "She can run...I can't run."

Sarah came running back. "Suzie made these skates for me. She's smart at building things. That's why..." Sarah then saw Petey who was telling the blind bunny Michael how cool Sarah was. Sarah was impressed with how the boy dressed. Petey was in a black shirt and a little red tie that he picked out himself. A lover of fashion, Nick recently decided that Petey would take over the tailoring business that his father dreamed of, but could not accomplish before he died.

She stared at the bunny for a moment and then approached him and minced no words. "You're handsome and you dress good! You wanna be my boyfriend?!"

Terry laughed. "That's my daughter alright. She works faster than me!"

Petey was surprised. He already liked Sarah instantly, but was very afraid his tourettes would come into play. _"Don't cuss!"_ He thought to himself. _"Don't cuss! Don't swear!"_

He finally built up the nerve to talk to Sarah. "Hi _B #$H!_ I'm Petey! I think you're cute too! _C#$T!_ "

Sarah's jaw dropped and Petey was very embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry. I...ummmm,,,I...DADDY!" Petey ran as fast as he could into the kitchen.

Sarah was sad. "Wh-What did I say? Oh no! Do I smell?"

"Why would you say that?" Michael asked.

"Because I'm paralyzed from the waist down. I can't move my legs and I...I have no control over when I go potty. _SNIFF!_ I'm incontinent!"

Michael was confused. "You travel the world?"

"No, that's 'intercontinental'."

"And a big word for a five year-old to know." Spots added.

"Like I said, it means I can't control when I go potty. I have to wear a diaper all the time. Even when I grow up."

""So what?!" Cotton argued. "You can run! You can spin! I can't do any of that!"

"But you can stand up and walk on your legs. You can go potty when you want, right? I can't"

"It's not fair!" Cotton argued.

Meanwhile, Petey ran into the kitchen. "DADDY!"

"I'm only having four waffles, I swear!" Nick replied hastily. "Okay, six!"

Petey ran out of breath. "Daddy! _Pant! Pant!_ There's a girl who likes me! She wants me to be her boyfriend!"

"Well that's great son! Why don't you go for it?"

"BECAUSE I KEEP SWEARING !" Petey sobbed. He then cried into his father's lap.

The fox rubbed the boy's head. "Hey, hey now. Things will work out. She just has to get to know you. Hey! Why don't you tell her how you feel in song?! Singing seems to help you get over your tourettes! Try that!"

The bunny's ears shot up and he looked happy. "Yeah! That's a great idea daddy! Thank you!" He then ran back out of the kitchen."

Nick looked at the box of frozen blueberry waffles. "Well...there's only two more. Might as well finish them off too!"

Meanwhile, the little argument between Sarah and Cotton was starting to build up. "Why are you acting jealous of me?!" Sarah shouted. "I'm tied to this thing just to move around!"

"I'm not jealous!" Cotton yelled. "Why would I be jealous of you?! Poopy pants!"

"Shut up Cotton! You're being mean!" Michael yelled. This hurt the lamb as it came from her own boyfriend.

Suzie and Spots watched the whole thing. "Should we interfere?" Suzie asked.

"Nah. Let them get it out of their system. Cotton is acting like a jerk though."

Thankfully, Petey arrived back and talked to Sarah which temporarily stopped the fight. "I'm sorry! I got scared. I _#$%!_...I have tourettes so I cuss sometimes.'''actually, a lot. Let me tell you how I... _#$%*!_ How I feel in song."

"YAAAY!" Sarah said excitedly. But then, she felt something stirring in her. _"Oh no!"_ She thought. _"Don't poop. Don't poop! Don't...too late!"_

Petey began his song.

" _Hello...Is it me you're looking for?"_

" _Cuz I love your crazy skates"_

" _And I think you're pretty too!"_

" _So let me start by saying..."_

 _SNIFF! SNIFF!_

" _You smell like poo!"_

Sarah was upset. "Wh-What?!"

"No wait!" Petey yelled. "The good kind of poo smell!"

" _Good kind?!"_ Everyone said to Petey.

"Yah! You know when _#$%!_ when you're lying in bed and you rip a mean fart, but you kinda like the smell okay because it's your _# &*!_ your own fart? That's what you smell like to me Sarah! You smell like my farts!"

Spots slapped her forehead. "Oh jeez kid! You just blew it."

Sarah started to cry."That's...that's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me! Suzie! Stand me up so I can hug Petey!"

"Okay!" Suzie replied. "Check this out. I added weights to the base so she can stand freely."

She clicked the legs together so the "Y" became an "I" she then pulled Sarah up at the base of where her feet folded into. Heavy weights below the base kept her from falling over. She was now standing and able to split her handle bars into two ski-like crutches so she can move around.

Petey was impressed. "WOAH! You're a transformer too?!"

"Tee-Hee! C'mere, Petey my sweetie!" Sarah gave Petey a huge hug and to his surprise, started to kiss him. He didn't shy away and kissed her back. Cotton was disgusted.

Spots cheered the bunny on. "WOO! Go Petey! You little Romeo!"

Cotton's jealousy continued. "Gross! How can you kiss someone who just pooed themselves?!"

"Stop it Cotton!" Michael yelled. "Sarah. Can I see your face?"

"See my face?" The mountain lion asked.

Petey explained. "He's blind, so he has to feel your face to get a good picture of you."

"Oh. Tee!-Hee! Okay!"

Michael put her paws on Sarah's face which Cotton did NOT like. "Wow!" Michael said. "You got fangs like Spots, but you're not ugly like she is."

Spots wasn't too pleased. "Y'see Mike? This is why you're my least favorite."

Cotton was getting furious. "Stop touching her face!"

Michael ignored the lamb. "Your ears are round and short can you hear good?"

"I SAID STOP!" Cotton hobbled over on her crutches and yanked her bunny boyfriend off of Sarah and knocked him to the floor. She then gave Sarah a shove that almost knocked her down as well. "Stay away from him!"

"I'm trying to be your friend Cotton!" Sarah replied. "What's your problem?!"

"YOU ARE! I HATE YOU!" Cotton then shoved Sarah so hard that she fell to the ground, but her arm landed on one of her metal crutches, hurting her badly.

Sarah screamed in pain and started to cry. "BAAAH!-HAAAH!-HAAA! MOMMY!"

Cotton realized what she had done. "Oh no! I-I-I didn't mean to..."

Suzie quickly grabbed Sarah and gave her to Terry. "I guess we should have interfered after all! I'm sorry Sarah! Here mom."

Spots picked up Cotton roughly. "What the hell Christie?! DAD! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Nick ran out of the kitchen with a mouthful of waffles. "Whu happun?!"

"Your mean daughter just beat up Sarah! She's being terrible!"

Nick couldn't believe it. "What?! Cotton! What's wrong with you?!"

Cotton just cried. "It's not fair! It's not faaaair!"

Petey was livid. "She's being real bad daddy! She shoved Michael down too!"

"I'll take care of this." Nick said. "Terry, can I use your room?"

"Sure Nick."

"C'mon honey." Nick picked up Cotton and she was kicking and screaming all the way. "NO! NO! NOO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANNA RUN TOO!"

Petey picked up his brother who was knocked over. "Are you okay Mike?"

" _SNIFF!_ I don't think I wanna be her boyfriend anymore."

Petey hugged his brother. "It's okay Mike. It's okay. Daddy will take care of her."

Meanwhile, in Terry's room. Nick sits Cotton down on the bed. "Okay, you little grass muncher! We're gonna have a little chat!"

He then started to unbuckle his belt which made Cotton cry. "B-A-A-A-A-H1 HAAA! HAAA!"

"What's wrong now?"

Cotton pointed to Nick's belt. "Y-You're gonna whip me!"

"What?!...OH!...No! No sweetie, I just had too many waffles and I'm adjusting my pants so my belly doesn't burst. Sorry to scare you like that."

Nick then sat on the bed with her. "Well, not too sorry. I am VERY upset with you! What's gotten into you?!"

Cotton wiped some tears. "It's not fair!"

"What exactly is not fair?! You haven't been very clear on this."

"She...SNIFF!...She's in worse shape than me, but she has these skates that allow her to run and spin and have all sorts of fun and...and Petey and her got all kissy face! And then Michael started touching her face and I got so mad! I wanna run too, but I can't! I HATE MY STUPID LEGS!" She started to cry heavily into her father's lap.

"So that's it? You beat on a cripple because you're jealous of her?"

"No!...Yes. She can have the kind of fun that I can't!"

"Honey! You're looking at this all wrong."

"I am?"

"She should be jealous of you! You can stand on your own two feet and move your legs."

"Not very well. I need crutches."

"You don't need to be strapped to anything to move around. You can go to the bathroom when you want instead of in a diaper. Do you know how that's gonna affect her in high school?! In her adult life?! You were only thinking of yourself instead of what her life must be like. Sure, she's having fun on those skates, but she depends on them to get around or she'd be in a wheelchair all the time."

Nick stood up. "I've NEVER been more disappointed in you than I am right now. You were so mean, I ought to call you 'Dawn'."

That hurt. If there was one thing the tiny ewe was ashamed of, it was her own aunt. Cotton had a look of shame upon her face. She couldn't look at her father. "I didn't mean for her to fall on her crutch like that."

"But she did and you shoved down Michael. Michael! Your own blind boyfriend!"

"I KNNNOOOWW!" Cotton started to cry again. "He...He's gonna hate meeeee!"

"Probably. That's part of your punishment. You're gonna have to make up to everyone and they may not be so forgiving."

" _SNIFF!_ I know."

"Your punishment from me will be no candy for you tonight!"

"B-But it's Halloween!"

"That's right! We're going to the mall and while Petey, Michael, Sarah and the others are trick or treating, you're going to be hanging back with me and aunt Terry and we're going to do our best to be extra boring! We'll...I dunno. We'll talk about our taxes and stock options."

"I hate my legs." Cotton said. "I can't wait for the surgery."

"Don't be too excited for that. I talked to the surgeon who may do your procedure."

"May?"

"I need you to be sure before we do this. Do you know what will happen to you? They're gonna take your knees completely off, turn you legs around around and re-attach them. You won't just be running out of the operation room. You'll be in a wheelchair for over a YEAR!"

Cotton was surprised. "A-A year?!"

"Or longer depending on how your legs heal. Then, you have to re-learn how to walk proper again through months and months of therapy. It will be a long and painful process. You may not be able to actually run for at least five years."

"That sounds awful! I don't wanna wait that long!"

"That's the best they can do sweetie. I wanted you to know so you can make the decision yourself if you REALLY want to get this done. Do you still want to?"

"...Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Y'know? There's a way out of your candy predicament."

Cotton's ears perked up. "How?"

"The others. I'm going to give you and empty bag. If you can get them to forgive you, they are free to share their candy with you and put it in the bag. So I'd start sucking up buttercup. Especially with Sarah."

"Oh yes Daddy! I'm really, really sorry! I screwed up badly."

"Yes you did. Who would have thought that my little lamb would be the black sheep of the family?"

Cotton giggled.

"By the way, Happy Anniversary Cotton."

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah! It's been a whole week since I adopted you!"

"Oh yeah!"

The two chatted some more on the bed. Cotton was feeling very sorry for what she had done. For a first meeting, The Clawhauser kids and the Wilde child's ended in a bit of a disaster...for now.


	2. Chapter Two: Fox in the Big, Blue Couch

Chapter Two: Fox in the Big, Blue Couch

 _A/N: You may notice some changes I've been making in my style of story writing. For one, I'm naming the chapters in words instead of numbers, just because. Two, I've put the time ahead of the location because usually the time of an event tends to be more important._

 _BTW, how are you liking the character profiles that I started in the "Fox in the jailhouse" fic? I feel it helps the reader know the characters a little better. Let me know what you think in the reviews._

 _I had to rewrite Nick's conversation with James three time because it kept coming off super creepy on Nick's end. Basically, there's a sub plot where Nick is starting to feel he may not be a good father and hoping Spots is bi or a little straight is part of that."_

 **Zootopia EA/AU Character Profile #11: Susan Clawhauser AKA "Suzie"**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Species: Giraffe**

 **Age: 12**

 **Background: Much like Sarah, Suzie was an infant when she was taken to sister Camella's orphanage. Raised in her own special room, Suzie's ever-increasing size made it hard for her to get around the orphanage. Oftentimes, when helping sister Camella, she'd have to poke her head into windows and snake her head around just to be with others. Camella wanted to help her feel like she belonged, so she gave her Sarah to take care of.**

 **A bit of an inventor, Suzie made a contraption for Sarah made out of several cut skateboards that allowed the tiny mountain lion to have mobility.**

 **Suzie now lives with Sarah at the Clawhausers, Ben and Terry in a brownstone made for giraffe's so she much more comfortable than at the orphanage. Her room is over twenty feet high and includes a large, eucalyptus tree near the bed.**

 **Suzie has a fun-loving personality and loves to go shopping and hang out at the mall. She's very boy-crazy, but always tries to have a romance with boys not even close to her size. She's also a bit of a klutz and while well-meaning, she usually ends up on Nick Wilde's bad side by accident. Despite having friends and family, her large size makes her feel isolated at times.**

 **8:05am. Inside the Wolford's Car**

Officer Wolford and his wife, Auburn were driving over to Terry's home to drop off James. James was just goofing off in the backseat playing a game on his mobile phone. James is a 15 year-old cougar the Wolford's recently adopted after his mother died from lung cancer just yesterday.

Tim Wolford looked back at his son. "You holdin' up okay pal?"

James didn't look away from his phone when he responded. "Uh-Hunh."

Tim didn't like that he was ignoring him. He figured that he was still in grief over his mother's passing and hiding his pain. "Look Jim, I'm sorry I couldn't get 'da day off today. I'd really like ta spend 'da day with ya, but this is a big, big case! Me and Hopps, we GOTTA get 'dat bat er else 'da city will be in chaos next week!"

James kept tapping on his phone. "That's okay."

Tim turned back in his seat and sighed. James new mother, Auburn tried to console the boy. "I know we can't be together until late today, but very soon I'll be on maternity leave for a few months and you and me can spend a lot of time together!"

"Uh-hunh."

Auburn was frustrated that she couldn't pull him out of his funk. She went back to talking to her husband. "By the way honey, my last case is a divorce case and my client is someone you know very well."

"Yeah?" Who's 'dat?"

"Chief Bogo."

"No kiddin?! I knew he was getting' a divorce soon.

"Yes. His wife is trying to get full custody of his son because she wants to move out of state. I hear she's been looking to get some dirt on him."

"Oooh. 'Dat's bad. I think him and Pennington might be an item now."

"Francine?"

"Yeah. I could smell her all over him yesterday."

Auburn then got a little upset. "By the way, thanks SO much for making James his god son without telling me! I was hoping to give that honor to Ben and Terry."

"Sorry babe. It's just that Bogo has done so much fer me 'dat I felt like it was 'da right thing ta do. I'd probably be in jail right now if he hadn't helped me out as a kid."

Auburn parked the car on the sidewalk. "We're here. I hope you don't mind taking the bus to work. I'll pick you up tonight."

"No prob." Wolford got out and opened the door for James. He was still on his phone until Tim yanked it out of his hands. "Gimmie Dat!"

"Hey!"

"Get outta 'da car and go kiss yer new mudder goodbye."

"Fine." James walked over and gave Auburn a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Burnie."

"You're welcome. Try to have a good day okay? There'll be at least one kid your age to hang out with."

"I'll try. Really, I just want to be left alone today."

"Honey, you need friends right now more than ever."

Tim pulled the boy aside. "Alright, my turn."

Tim gave his wife a big kiss on the lips. "Two years and you still smell and taste incredible."

Aurburn giggled. "Tee-Hee! Get outta here already! I'll see you tonight. Have a good day baby!"

Auburn pulled away as Wolford watched her leave.

 **Lazy Time! This part is pretty much copied and pasted from the end of the last fic because it ties in very well.**

Tim and James walked to the door of the Clawhauser's brownstone. Terry opened the flap on the giant, giraffe door before they could knock. She was on a crutch. "Well, if it isn't the hypocrite?"

"Who you callin' a hyopocrite?" Wolford asked.

Terry then imitated Tim. "Duuur You need ta slow down Fangs! You'd nevah see me becomin' a parent 'dat fast!"

Wolford blushed a little. " 'Dat was under very different coicumstances! You gonna invite me and Jim in er not?!"

"Tee-Hee! Sure."

Tim and Jim entered the flap. "I can't stay long." Tim said.

"I know. Judy's already heading to the station. Nick is here though. Me and him are going to watch the kids. Excuse me Tim, I gotta get in my wheelchair. Nick's punishing Cotton in my room and the doctor doesn't want me on my feet for a few days."

" 'Dat sweet little lamb is gettin' punished? What'd she do?"

"The little brat attacked my daughter because she was jealous of her skates!"

Jim took a look around. He then heard a voice below him. "Hi! I'm Sarah! I'm five and a half!"

James knelt down to her level. Seeing the adorable mountain lion brought him out of his funk. "Ooooh! You're a big girl! Well I'm James, but you can call me Jim!"

Sarah pulled a tiny bunny over. "This is Petey! He's my new boyfriend! I call him Petey my sweetie!"

Petey waved hi. "She smells sometimes, but _SH#$!_ she's pretty and she kisses good. I sometimes _MOTHER #$%ER!_ yell swear words. It's cuz I have tourettes. I'm sorry."

Jim laughed. "That's okay buddy."

"My brother _$$HOLE!_ is sitting on the couch! His name is Michael! He's blind!"

Jim looked over to see the other bunny boy playing with his harmonica. Just then, a huge shadow loomed over his head. It was Suzie. "Hi I'm Suzie! I'm twelve, single..."

She then lowered her head next to Jim and gave him a flirtatious grin. "...and ready to mingle."

"Ewww. No. Sorry. You're like, a few years younger than me and over ten feet taller."

Suzie walked off. "Awww! I'm never gonna get a boyfriend at this rate!"

Jim then looked over and noticed a Hyena coming out of the kitchen. She was tall, had a nose ring, and her mane was cut short she was the most beautiful girl he had seen. "Woooah!"

Tim stopped James for a second. "Uhhhh Jim? 'Dere's somethin' you need ta know about her."

"All I need to know is how she kisses!" James started walking over to Spots.

Wolford was worried "Jim! James Wolford, come back here! Aww jeez! 'Dat boy's in fer it."

Jim approached the hyena. "Hi! I'm James, but I prefer Jim."

"Vivian. But my dad calls me Spots."

"Can I call you beautiful?"

"Woah! Dude, I'm flattered, but I need you to understand something right now! I'm a lesb-"

Wolford quickly approached Vivian. "Ease up on 'da kid. He lost his mudder yesterday. She left me ta him in 'da will."

"AAWWWW!" Vivian's ears drooped in sadness and she hugged the cougar tightly, surprising him.

"I'm sorry Jim! I know just what that's like. I lost my mom and dad too! You wanna hug for a little bit?"

"Hell ye- I mean, sure. It will help ease the pain."

They went into a warm embrace. Wolford watched as he was leaving. "Well if 'dat don't beat all!"

Jim then smiled at his new father while hugging Vivian. "Hey Dad! You were right! It gets better!"

Tim was happy for his new son. "Heh-Heh! Alright! I'm leavin' now son. You wanna hug goodbye?"

"I'm good." The cougar replied. "REAL good!"

"Alirght 'den." Tim then approached Terry. "Take good care 'a him will ya?"

"Okay, but I think he's doing pretty good for himself already."

Tim left just as Nick came out of the room. A sad Cotton was behind him. Nick immediately noticed the young cougar hugging his daughter. It upset him at first. "Just who the heck?..." But then he realized something. His daughter was hugging a boy. A boy! His mind suddenly went into a fantasy of the future. He was in a rocking chair just outside of his home watching flying cars whiz by. Now old and withered, Nick's grandkids all ran up to greet him. They were gray with brown and black spots on them.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Said one of the kids "Tell us that story of the time you hustled grandma out of twenty bucks for a jumbo pop!"

"No!" Said another grandchild. "Tell us of the time mommy and daddy met on Halloween!"

"Oh Ho!-Ho! Don't worry young'uns! I got time for both stories!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What?" Nick realized he was back in the real world and has his arm around Jim. Spots asked him a question.

"I said what the hell are you talking about?! You're acting weird."

"Oh! Sorry I drifted off for a sec. I was asking just who the heck is this strapping young guy here?"

Jim shook the foxes hand. "I'm James, sir. I'm officer Wolford's new son."

"Tim has a son?!"

Spots explained. "His mother died just yesterday and he told me she left him to them in her will."

"Oooh! Hunh. I adopted some kids last week, Then Judy adopted one, then Ben and Terry and now Wolford! I think I started a trend."

Spots interrupted. "Anyway, I was just giving him a sympathy hug," She then nudged Jim. "And don't expecting anything else but that. I'm gay! I'm lesbian and proud. I'd be happy to have you as a friend, but nothing else. Got it?"

"Oh!...Unnnh sure! Sure."

Nick talked to Spots. "Hey Freckles, why don't you go chat with Suzie for a sec?"

Spots was a little suspicious. "Well...okay. Hey Suzie! I hear you got a real tree in your room!"

Nick then turned to James and put both paws on the boys shoulders. "Don't give up on her!"

"Wh-What?!"

"Gay or no, I love my daughter. But I'd love for her to have a family someday and she seems to like you. Just...take your time with her. I just found out my girlfriend Judy is bisexual so...who knows? You two might make a cute couple. Of course, if you touch her the wrong way, I'll kill you. I already have one pervy cougar about to marry into my my family. I don't need two."

James was surprised at what Nick said. "Another cougar? What's his name?"

"Robert. But he usually goes by Bobby Catmull. He's marrying my mother."

James gasped. "Big Bobby?! No way! It can't be. Your mother must be middle-aged at least and cousin Bobby is around twenty-five."

"Twenty-Six." Nick replied. "He's a talented musician, but he's got a bit of an elderly fetish. He makes my mother happy though and that's what counts."

"Can I talk to him?" James asked.

"Sure! I'll give you his number and you can chat on video phone."

Nick gave him the number and James headed towards the kitchen for some privacy. "Hope everything goes well and remember what I said! You play your cards right, there might be two Catmulls in the family."

"That's cool." James replied. "But I'm a Wolford now."

 **Meanwhile...**

Cotton tried to apologize to Sarah, but the little mountain lion wasn't having any of it. Terry kept her and Petey in her lap and told Cotton to leave. Defeated, she went to talk to Spots in Suzie's room. "Vivian! I'm sorry I...WOAH! There's a tree in the room!"

Suzie tried to shoo Cotton away. "Get out of here you bad girl!"

"Hold up!" Spots replied. She bent down to talk to the lamb. "Are you REALLY sorry? I wanna hear it from you."

"I... _SNIFF!_ ...I was being stupid and mean and jealous! I really didn't mean for her to fall on her crutch like that! I tired to apologize but they won't forgive me! Not even Petey!"

Spots was surprised. "Wow! And he's the most forgiving kid I ever met! Well Christie, if you're REALLY sorry, apologize to Suzie for hurting her sister."

Cotton threw her crutches down, dropped to the floor and got into a begging position. "PLEASE forgive me Suzie! I just want Sarah to be my friend now!"

Spots was taken back. "WOAH! A bit over-dramatic, but I'd forgive you. Suzie, whaddya say?"

"Well...okay. But you better make it up to my sister! I raised her since birth! Why'd you get so jealous anyway?!"

"Her skates. I have to use crutches everywhere I go and I can't get around like she does. My knees are backwards. I was hoping I'd meet someone just like me. Instead, she can run and spin and get around much better than I can."

"Well, I invented those skates for her." Suzie replied. "I'm pretty smart at building stuff. I think I'm gonna be an engineer when I grow up. Say! If you're knees are backwards, can you walk backwards?"

"Sure!" Cotton replied. "But it looks silly."

Spots was shocked. "Wait...you can walk backwards this whole time?!"

"Better than I can walk forwards. I don't need crutches, but I can't see where I'm going."

Spot's jaw dropped. "You...don't...need...crutches?"

"Watch! Pick me up."

Spots picked Cotton up and she got vertical. Cotton then walked around backwards. Almost falling over, but doing okay. She was without crutches the entire time.

Spots was livid. "Christie! If you can do that! Why not just walk backwards all the time?!"

"Because it looks dumb! I'd rather people be sympathetic towards me than look weird and make fun and as I said before, I can't see where I'm going! I almost fall over!"

Spots facepalmed herself. "Oh brother!"

Suzie had an idea. "Saaay! I may have a solution! I can make you a headband with rear view mirrors!"

"But I'd still look dumb!"

"Well, it wouldn't mater at home and you can leave the crutches behind. Maaaybe...Yeah! Suzie, if you behave yourself tonight and can make Sarah apologize to you, I'm gonna make you a nice gift tonight."

Cotton's ears perked up. "Really?! Thank you Suzie! Your heart is as big as your tree!"

 **Meanwhile...**

"Make room Mike!" Nick shouted. "I wanna watch the news."

"But I wanna listen to the music channel!" Mike argued.

"I just wanna see the headlines." Nick climbed onto the giant, blue giraffe couch. "Wow! Even the remote's big!"

While watching Sarah and Petey play, Terry warned Nick. "Don't sit too far back! Sit on the edge like Michael!"

"I'll be fine!" Nick assured the tiger. "Hey Mike? Cotton is really sorry. She wants to apologize to you guys."

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." The bunny replied. "I don't want her as my sister."

"Don't be like that, buddy. You know you still love her. Wow! This couch is as comfy as it is huge!"

Nick sat back on the couch. That was his fatal mistake. "What the?! He started to slide into the back of the chair. His butt was falling into the backside of the couch like quicksand and he was folding in half. "Oh no. ...Oh no! Mike! I'm sinking into the back! Get help!"

"Okay uncle Nick!" Michael jumped off the chair and onto the floor. "Petey! Come get me!"

"Okay!" The bunny ran over.

Michael tried to explain. "Petey! Uncle Nick is..."

"Sarah is really fun! C'mon! I can sit you on her back and you can spin around like a ride!"

"Really?! Awesome!" Petey pulled Michael away from the couch and over to Sarah on the other side of the giant living room.

Nick was sinking further. "Michael wait! Woooaaah!" Nick had fully slid into the back of the couch and he was trapped inside. "Great. Just great. I think I just invented a new fetish. Couch Vore. HEEEY CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! I'M STUCK!...Dangit!...Oooh! There's a lot of loose change down here!...Wait. What do I care? I have two mil in the bank!"

Just then, Suzie and Spots walked out of Suzie room. "Mom's got a HUGE retro game collection! Wanna play some Meowio Kart 64?"

"Cool! When Jim's done with whatever he's doing, he can join us."

Suzie teased Spots. "You mean your new boyfriend?"

Spots blushed. "Shut up! You know I'm lesbian!"

Nick was close to climbing out when the shadow of a large, giraffe butt loomed over him. "Wait! Suzie! Nooo!"

Suzie plopped her butt down and squished Nick back down into the back of the couch, only now he was being crushed. "Dangit Suzie!" Nick shouted, but he was buried so deep into the large couch that no one could hear him.

Suzie almost heard him. "Viv. Did you hear someone?"

"Nah. It must be your imagination."

"Good. Hey, is anyone around?"

"No, why?"

"I don't want the boys hearing this. Sorry in advance!"

"PPPPBFFFFFRRRTT!"

Suzie leaned slightly away from Spots and blasted a vicious fart into the back of the couch that choked the air around Nick. "Oh dear God NO!" He screamed.

Spots laughed. "Ewww! Suzie that was nasty!"

"Sorry! I was holding it in for awhile. It's only okay for ladies to fart around other ladies."

"This is how I'm gonna die." Nick said. "My obituary will say 'death by giraffe fart'."

 **Meanwhile...**

Tim Wolford was on the way to work on the metro bus when he got a call from his son.

"Hello? Hey! What's up Jim? Are ya holdin' up okay?"

"Great news dad!" James said with excitement. "I found my cousin Bobby! He's marrying Nick's mom!"

"Wha?!"

"Yeah! I talked to him on video chat. He's said that I've grown real big. He's gonna be at the party tomorrow. Isn't that great?! I found a missing relative!"

Wolford tried to talk with a choked-up voice. He was worried James would leave his new family. "Y-Yeah Jim. 'Dat's great. We'll see him tomorrow."

"Cool! See you tonight dad. I love you!"

"L-Love you too." Wolford hung up the phone and cried in the closest bus patron's shoulder. "WAAHH! Jimmy's gonna leave me for his cousin! I'm sure of it!"

"Awww honey!" said the bus patron. "Don't you worry. There's plenty of fish in the sea. In fact, why don't I give you my phone number handsome?"

Wolford looked up to realize he was being consoled by a gay panther.

"Oh boy. Uhhhh...sorry buddy. You got the wrong context of my conversation. Flattered though."

He looked over and saw another bus patron reading a tabloid paper. The cover read "The cheating Chief! Pictures of chief Bogo cheating on his wife with another police officer inside."

" _Oh-Boy!"_ Wolford thought. _"Today's gonna be another rough day!"_


	3. Chapter Three: I Get a Charge Out of You

Chapter Three: I Get a Charge Out of You

 **Zootopia EA/AU Character Profile #12: James Wolford/Catmull AKA "Jim"**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Species: Cougar**

 **Age: 15**

 **Background: James Wolford/Catmull is the son of the late Janet Catmull and cousin of Nick Wilde's soon-to-be father in-law, Bobby Catmull. Raised near Barklyn with his mother, James excelled at school and was a straight "A" student. However, when his mother took so ill that she couldn't get out of bed without help, James quit school to take care of her. What his mother didn't tell him is that she had terminal lung cancer. With little money left in the bank, James was desperate for cash and for medicine for his ailing mother. He turned to crime, including purse snatching and theft. His life was becoming more and more dangerous, so James bought himself a knife off a stranger to protect himself. In one instance, he stole the purse of a nun who was visiting officer Fangmeyer AKA newlywed Terry Clawhauser. Due to Fangmeyer believing officer was currently dead, she was in a fit of rage and when she cornered James, she leaped at him just as he was pulling out his knife for protection. She got a near-fatal stab wound deep in her ribs for her trouble and James ran away leaving the purse behind.**

 **A much-alive officer Wolford found out about Fangmeyer's stabbing and went to arrest the boy himself. He was able to arrest James with little effort, but when James begged officer Wolford to look in on his mother, Wolford was shocked to see how sick and frail James' mother was. James' mother Janet confessed to Wolford that she was dying and didn't want her son to worry. Wolford had her taken to the hospital and he watched over her son in the meantime. In the short period of time before her death, Wolford and James bonded and the two became close. But Janet had a trap ready for Wolford. She tricked the wolf officer into signing some "release papers" that were actually her will and testament where she was making Tim Wolford the legal guardian of James. Tim's wife Auburn caught it in time, but after some discussion, they decided to go along with it and signed the will.**

 **Shortly after, James' mother passed away and James went into a heavy grief. He tried to commit suicide, but was talked down by Wolford, who was now his new father. While still grieving over the death of his mother, James loves Tim and Auburn Wolford. He sees Tim as his hero and is proud to be part of the Wolford pack. (Please read both "A Fox in the Jailhouse" and "In custody" for the full story.)**

 **Now, James has found one of his long lost relatives, Bobby Catmull and a new friend in Vivian Wilde, AKA "Spots". However, James wants more out for their relationship and Vivian's foster father Nick Wilde would like to see them get together too. However, with Spots being a proud lesbian, that might be too big a hurdle to overcome.**

 **9:00am The ZPD Briefing Room**

All of the officers were in the room and waiting for Bogo to come in. Officer Wolford made it in time, but wondered where officer Judy Hopps was at. He looked around and saw that almost all eyes were on poor Francine. The only one with his eyes elsewhere was Francine's ex-boyfriend, officer McHorn. He was just staring at the podium with a steely, death glare. It was scaring Wolford a little bit. He decided to break the ice. "So guys! I'm a dad now! Me and Auburn became the legal guardians of a cougar! Cool hunh?"

There was nothing but silence. They turned and just stared at the wolf for a moment. The air was thick with tension until finally, chief Bogo walked in. "Forgive my tardiness, but some...important things came up. As you all know, we are on a mammal hunt for a crime boss known as "Batrov". He has a pretty big connection to the Big Cheese and we need information from him badly. Nabbing him is our top priority. With that in mind, officers Hopps and Wolford with be working together as a small task force to apprehend him from his home in the nocturnal district. Hopps is currently already studying the unique voice and clicking patterns of Batrov so she can point him out."

Wolford was looking at McHorn who was glaring at Bogo. Fumes of air blasted out of his nostrils as Bogo was speaking.

"I'll give you your assignments momentarily, but first, I wanted to clear up some rumors that came about. Yes, I DID sleep on officer Pennington's couch overnight on Thursday, however..."

Wolford saw McHorn kicking his legs back in preparation to charge. "Uunnnh Chief?"

"Not now Wolford! This is important!"

McHorn smashed through his own desk and charged towards Bogo.

Wolford cried out. "CHIEF! LOOK OUT!"

Bogo dodged out of the way as McHorn's horn smashed into the wall behind the chief. IT almost hit a citizen on the other side of the wall. "McHorn! Calm down!" Bogo shouted.

"BASTARD!" McHorn yelled. "You slept with my girl!"

He charged Bogo again only for the chief to dodge, then grab the rhino's horn and throw him overhead and to the ground, smashing the podium in the process.

Pennington, Delgato, and Rhinowitz all ran over and kept McHorn on the ground. "I'm not your girl anymore Greg!" Pennington shouted. "All Bogo did was crash on my couch!"

Bogo was furious. "Officer McHorn, you're under arrest for assault! You're lucky I need officers right now, or I'd fire you!"

The bigger officers pulled the rhino off the ground and cuffed him. McHorn was still furious. "You don't need to fire me, I QUIT!" The officers then escorted McHorn out of the room.

For over a minute, an awkward silence filled the air. Finally officer Simmons broke the ice.

"Sooo...a cougar hunh?"

 **Meanwhile...**

James approached Spots and Suzie as they were playing Meowio Kart 64. "Cool! Meowio Kart! Got room for one more?"

"Surre! Suzie said. "I'll more over so you two love birds can sit next to each other."

Spots was getting upset. "We're not love birds! I'm gay!"

As soon as Suzie got up off the couch, Nick made a leaping grab for the back pillow of the couch and pulled himself slightly up. "GASP! HELP!"

"Dad!" Spots yelled.

"Mr. Wilde!" Suzie shouted. The giraffe pulled Nick out of the back of the couch.

"Dangit Suzie! Didn't you hear me yelling back there?!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilde! All I heard was muffled shouts I thought were coming from the other room!"

"You not only sat on me, you..."

Spots started to laugh. "She farted on your head! HAHAHA-HOHOHOHOOO!"

"That's not funny!" Nick yelled.

Suzie was in full denial. "I didn't fart. I never Fart. Ladies...Ladies can't fart. We can't! Nuh-uh! Maybe you farted? Ever think of that?!"

"I heard you do it Suzie." Spots admitted. "You even apologized in advance."

"Traitor!"

Nick couldn't get the smell off of him. " _COUGH! COUGH!_ Bleh! It's a good thing I brought my costume to change into. I'm gonna shower and get the smell of methane off of me. I swear Suzie, that fart was so hard it probably caused another hole in the ozone layer!"

Suzie was fully embarrassed. "Sorry."

Nick walked by Michael as he was spinning on top of Sarah. "HAHAHA! WHEEE! Go faster Skates!"

"MICHAEL HOPPS!"

Michael realized he was in trouble. "Whoops! I forgot! Mrs. Clawhauser! Uncle Nick is trapped in the couch!"

"It's way to late for that ya horrid hopper! You KNEW I was trapped in that couch! I told you to get help! Not only that, with your sensitive bunny ears, you could hear me under there!"

"I'm sorry! I was having fun with Petey and Skates and...I forgot!"

Nick picked up the bunny and was ready to put him over his knee. "You forgot?!"

Michael was no dummy. He flopped his ears back and made himself look as sorry and cute as possible. "I'm sorry Daddy."

When Nick heard Michael call him 'daddy', it warmed his heart. He couldn't punish the boy. "Ooooh...Okay. But next time something like this happens, listen to me and get help!"

Terry was getting a bit upset. "Well maybe if YOU had listened to me and not leaned back, that wouldn't have happened."

Nick felt a little guilty. "I guess you're right. I just didn't realize how dangerous that couch is!"

Michael wanted to be put down. "Uncle Nick, can you let me go? You stink real bad."

"GRRR! Fine. I gotta go take a shower thanks to Suzie. By they way guys, try to be nice to Cotton. She's really sorry for what she did. And don't worry, she is being punished. No trick or treating for her tonight."

Nick walked off as Cotton approached the children. "Guys! I'm really, really sorry!"

"I don't wanna talk to you Cotton!" Shouted Michael. "You pushed me down!"

"Please Mike! I'm sorry! I was jealous and mean!"

"Annnd?" Petey asked.

"And...And...And a big, stupid, poopy-head!"

"WOAH!" The kids said in unison.

Petey was the first to forgive her. "C'mon guys! Nobody calls themselves a _S#$T_ -head without being sincere."

"I said 'poopy'. Not...not that other thing."

Sarah was still upset. "Well...if you're REALLY sorry, say. 'Sarah, I'm very sorry.' "

"Sarah, I'm very VERY sorry!"

"Say 'I was being mean and stupid.' "

"I WAS! I was being mean and stupid!"

Michael interrupted. "Say Rubber baby buggy bumpers!"

"Rubber baby boogey!...No. Rubber boobie..darnit!"

The boys started laughing. "HA! 'Rubber boobie!' "

Sarah started laughing too. "That's what my mom has!"

Terry then started chuckling. "Hey! Mine are silicone and I paid good money for 'em!"

They all had a good laugh. Finally, Sarah had a change of heart. "Well...I'll forgive you I guess."

"Oh thank you Sarah! THANK YOU!" Cotton fell to the floor, crawled over to Sarah and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek,

"What about _#$%!_ you Michael?" Petey asked his brother.

"? I'm not gonna hug and kiss you!"

"I mean Cotton!"

"Oh! Well...She DID push me down."

"I'm REALLY sorry Mike!" Cotton cried.

Petey pulled his sister up. "C'mon you two!"

Petey then shoved Cotton at Michael. She accidentally grabbed Michael to keep from falling over and the two were automatically in an embrace. The poor blind bunny almost fell over again. Cotton was embarrassed. "I'm sorry Mike! Petey shoved me!"

"My bad!" Petey replied.

"Oh please forgive me Michael! I like, like you! Besides, it's the one week anniversary of the day we met. Will you still be my boyfriend?"

"Well...since I got you in my arms..." The boy kissed the lamb on the snout and gave her a hug.

Terry in her wheelchair applauded. "Awww! I love a romantic happy ending!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Officers Hopps and Wolford were in chief Bogo's office. The chief was giving them a pep talk.

"Okay, there's a reason I chose you two. Actually, I chose Hopps and Wilde, but his injury called for a script re-write. I think you'll agree the more light-hearted approach was better than the original darker tone. Just like the movie!"

Hopps interrupted. "Ummm sir? I think you're drifting off into fourth wall spiel."

"Oh! Right. First, I wanted to apologize for what happened in the briefing room."

"You should apologize!" Hopps said angrily. "I was studying the bat's chirps and missed the whole drama!"

"Quiet Hopps! Anyway, I wanted to let you know that despite what McHorn thinks and what's in those tabloid pictures, me and Pennington are just friends. I only spent the night on the couch and nothing more! Outside of a kiss on the cheek, there is no evidence in those photos of anything more!"

Wolford wasn't sure what to say. "Well...not the photos, but..."

"You have nothing!"

"I have my nose sir! Ya got her smell all over ya and frankly, 'da two 'a youse pheromones are out of control! Me and Snarlov were talkin' about it. She's spillin' it out bad every time you two are together and yers is pretty strong around her too!"

Bogo pounded his head on his desk. "...I didn't... _SIGH!_ I'm not ready for this in my life right now! I thought I was in control."

"You can't control love chief," Hopps replied. "But what are you going to do about McHorn?"

"I'll let him stew in jail overnight and then let him out in the morning. I'm not going to press charges. I just hope he re-considers leaving. We need all the men we can get right now."

"And what about Francine?" Hopps inquired.

"Pennington will be working at the front desk starting tomorrow, while Clawhauser will be back on the beat. Me and Pennington discussed this and it seemed like the best choice so it wouldn't seem like favoritism."

"Aaah! So you two ARE an item!"

"NO! Not yet. Just...maybe. I do have feelings for her but I'm in the middle of a divorce and it's the worst possible time for me to be in a relationship. Anyway, that's not what's important right now. I need to talk to you two! Now, don't get a big head, but I'm going to discuss your abilities and why they are important to this case."

Bogo turned to the wolf. "Wolford! Superior night vision, an incredible sense of smell (much to my detriment) and great at surviving dangerous situations! You are the bravest man on the force."

"Nah chief, I'm the unluckiest man on 'da force!"

Bogo then turned to the bunny. "Officer Hopps. Super-speed, an incredible sense of hearing and unbelievable strength and fighting skill for a mammal your size."

"Thank you sir."

"Alone, you're not perfect. There are definite weaknesses that can be exploited, but together, you two are like...a superhero! With powers and abilities above mortal mammals."

Hopps was very happy."Sir! That's the nicest compliment you've ever given me!"

Wolford almost teared up. "SNIFF! I 'tink I'm gonna cry!"

"Shut up you two! Your canine and lapin abilities are why you're the perfect candidates for this case. Hopps, you will be listening for any bats chirping out their radar so you can avoid them as you two sneak into Batrov's church. You'll then listen for Batrov's unique sound and point him out for Wolford to dart. However Hopps, the nocturnal district is VERY dark so you will be mostly blind. That's where Wolford comes in. He'll be able to see perfectly in the dark and after I have him study for an hour, he should be able to track down Batrov's unique smell. Alone, neither of you could finish the assignment, but together, you stand a strong chance."

"Thanks for your confidence in us sir." Hopps replied.

"Yeah..." Wolford added. "Even though I'm just a substitute."

"There's one more thing." Bogo noted. He turned around and got out a strange, mechanical box.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"It's a Sonic bomb. Bats have very sensitive hearing for radar. You set this baby off and it will deafen them for a short period of time allowing you to escape with your captive. Without their echolocation, it will make them harder to get a bead on you. Just make sure to put on your ear plugs first."

Bogo finished up the meeting. "Please return to your desks for further studying. Wolford, you'll find two different zip lock bags with samples of Batrov in them. One is his fur clippings."

"And 'da udder?"

"His stool sample."

"Oh great! I don't suppose by 'stool', you mean a piece 'a furniture from Nyakia?"

"No. Now go!"

Judy saluted Bogo. "Yes sir! I've already started comparing Batrov's chirps and voice from that of other bats to make sure I can differentiate them!"

"Excellent work Hopps!"

Wolford grumbled under his breath. "Teacher's pet."


	4. Chapter Four: Once a Weasel

Chapter Four: Once a Weasel...

 _A/N I'm retconing "Kitsmas" back to "Christmas" because I keep forgetting to refer to it as "Kitsmas" and some were offended by the name despite the fact there would be no Christ in this universe. Although that doesn't mean there wouldn't be a similar deity._

 **Zootopia EA/AU Character Profile #13: Duke Weaselton**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Species: Weasel**

 **Age: 35**

 **Occupation: "Owner" of Weaselton and Son's construction**

 **Background: Ever since he was almost iced by Mr. Big, Duke knew he had to change his life around and change his "weasel" ways. He went out and looked for work. The only thing he could find was a low paying job in construction, but at least it was honest work. At the time, he found comfort in a rat girlfriend and her several kids, but the ex kept coming back and making life hell for him. The rat ended up backstabbing him and going back with her ex.**

 **After helping Nick and Judy on a Christmas caper and becoming best friends with Finnick for a short period, Duke fell on hard times. He had to live in a run-down apartment that he could barely afford and there was always trouble with the construction company he worked for.**

 **However, fortune soon came his way when the construction company imploded from within. His boss was arrested and the owner of the business was deported, leaving behind his girlfriend and son. Duke just faked being the new owner of the business and faked some documents so none would be the wiser. Using cheap labor, equipment and supplies, Duke started making the business a bit successful, but something was eating at him. Was he better off being an honest worker barely getting by or a successful, but dishonest employer? Can Duke Weaselton ever shake the "weasel" part of him away for good?**

 **9:45am Terry Clawhauser's Home**

Spots and Jim were sitting on Suzie's large lap and playing Meowio Kart 64 together. The young children were now sitting on the floor and watching them race while Terry watched from her wheel chair.

"Well, this is one way for us to not fall inside the back of the couch." Spots noted.

"Yeah." Jim replied. "And Suzie's lap is pretty soft too."

Suzie was happy. "Awww! Thanks Jim! That makes me feel almost sorry for doing this!"

"Doing wh-AH! Red shell!"

The children cheered from the floor. "Go Suzie!" Sarah shouted.

"Go Spots!" Shouted Petey.

"Go Jim!" shouted Terry. This upset Suzie.

"Moooom!"

"Sorry honey, but someone's gotta cheer for him!"

Suzie was miffed, but ignored it. She turned her attention to Spots. "Hey Viv. Try not to scratch me with your foot. Okay?"

"I'll watch it."

Jim was confused until he looked down and saw Spot's foot. "Why wou-OH MY GOSH! You got a metal foot!"

The distraction caused Jim to lose the race. Suzie got first place, followed by Spots. "Woo-Hoo! I won!" The giraffe cheered.

Jim was still stunned at Vivian's metal foot. "You're like a cyborg! How did that happen?!"

"An almost 7-foot tall hawk bit it off while I was protecting my siblings and some other small bunnies. Me, a fox named Gideon Grey and Aunt Judy managed to take him down. He's dead now."

Jim's mouth was agape. "C'mon! That can't be right!"

"It's the truth!" Cotton shouted. "I was there! Viv saved my life like, three times that weekend!" *****

Jim smiled. "Hard...Core! Dang Viv! You are one badass hyena!"

Spots giggled. "Tee-Hee! Thanks."

Suzie squeezed the two of them together. "Ooooh! My ship is starting to sail! What's your last name Jim?"

"It used to be Catmull. It's Wolford now."

"Go team WildeFord!"

Spots blushed a little. She then jabbed her giraffe friend in the belly. "Shut up Suzie!"

It was then that Nick Wilde came out in his Halloween costume. It was his police uniform. "Officer Nick Wilde, reporting for duty!"

Jim looked at the fox. "That's a great costume Mr. Wilde! You almost look like a real cop."

Nick gave the boy a death glare. "I AM a real cop! I didn't have time to get a costume, so I thought I'd wear my police uniform. My kids haven't seen me in it before."

"I didn't know the ZPD had a fox officer! Good for you!"

" UGH! How did you not know of me? Me and my partner Judy Hopps took down..."

"Your partner is Judy Hopps?! She's a legend! She took down mayor Bellwether!"

"With my help!" Nick growled.

"Ooooh. You're THAT fox!"

Nick facepawed himself. "Yeah. No kidding! Me and Judy are lovers. That blind bunny? That's her adopted son."

"I am SO sorry sir. I just haven't seen many foxes that were..."

"Were what?" Nick asked with a sneer.

Jim knew his follow up had to be good. "That were...as handsome as you in uniform!"

Nick smiled. "Nice save Splotches."

"Splotches?"

"Yeah. Spots is gray with black spots, you're gray with brown splotches. So that's your nickname."

Jim cringed at the name. "Yeeeah. I think I prefer Jim."

"And I prefer you don't make assumptions about foxes. Anyway, I got our Halloween planned out. At noon, we're going to the Red Rover for lunch. Then, we'll head to the costume shop and we'll get you kids your Halloween costumes. After that, the mall has a 'trick or treat' event from 3 to 6pm where you kids can go get candy EXCEPT for Cotton because she was a very bad girl so she'll be staying with me and Terry."

The kids were a bit upset. Sarah spoke up. "Awwww! Mr. Wilde. Can't she go trick or treating with us?"

"No, but that doesn't mean she can't get candy. I talked to her and she'll get a bag of her own. IF you guys really forgive her, then you can give her some of your own candy."

"I'll give her some candy!" Petey gleefully said, but Sarah didn't like it. _"She's not sorry!"_ She thought. _"She's just sucking up to me to get some candy!"_

Meanwhile, Jim had a question. "Say ummm..'Red Rover's' kinda lame. How about 'Bob's Big Bison' or 'I.H. Mondays'?"

Spots was a little confused. "How are they any better?"

"I...just don't care for 'Red Rover'. That's all."

Nick talked to Jim. "Sorry Splotches, but Red Rover is at the mall so it makes it simple. Plus, it's a good family restaurant. Don't worry Jim! You can have whatever you want. My treat."

"Th-thank you Mr. Wilde."

Spots looked at Jim with concern. "Are you okay?"

Jim didn't look at her, but was obvious something was concerning him. "I'm fine."

Nick continued. "Anyway, after we're done with the mall, we'll all head back here and watch some spooky movies on TV. Judy and Tim should be back by then."

"You mean spoopy!" Petey said.

"...What?"

"The kids are calling it 'spoopy' now." Terry added. "They think it's funny for some reason."

Spots was a little upset. "Why aren't we hanging out at night?! It's Halloween!"

"Because THIS Halloween is full of ghosts, goblins and Big Cheese supporting terrorists! There's gonna be people wearing disguises just so they can do other people harm. As it is, there's a law for no masks this year."

"No masks?!" Jim exclaimed. "Dude! That sucks!"

"I know it sucks, but it helps keep attacks down. I'd rather have a safe Halloween than a scary one for the kids."

Meanwhile, Sarah talked to Petey. "C'mon Pete! I wanna show you me and Suzie's room! It has a HUGE tree and I get to sleep in a drawer!"

Terry didn't like Sarah going in unsupervised. "Sarah! Don't you dare climb that tree again!"

"I won't mommy! I promise!"

Cotton and Michael followed behind. "Wait for us Skates!"

Sarah glared at Cotton. "You can stay here!"

Cotton was surprised at Sarah's behavior. It worried her. "Wh-What did I do? I apologized!"

"I dunno." Michael replied. "I'll stay with you though. I can't see the tree anyway."

Terry didn't like how her daughter was acting. "Why the change of heart? Something smells rotten."

Suddenly a voice came from behind her. "I SWEAR I put on deodorant!"

Terry and Nick looked over to see Duke Weaselton at the flap of the door. "Mr. Weaselton!" Terry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Nick leered at the weasel. "Yeah. What ARE you doing here?!"

Duke saw Nick in his police uniform. "EEP! It's a cop!" He darted back out the flap.

Nick gave chase. "Oh no you don't!"

Moments later, Nick had Duke stuffed under one of his arms. The weasel was crying. "I'm a legitimate businessman now! I swear! Almost one-hundred percent legit! Like, sixty!"

Nick talked to Terry. "Okay Terry, I know Duke pretty well. He DID start to straighten up last time we met, but I don't fully trust him. How do you know him?"

"He's in a construction company. He's gonna do the extra bedroom for Sarah above me and Ben's bedroom."

"Th-That's right!" Duke squealed. "I'm 'da head of Weaselton and Sons construction company. I even got a REAL business card this time. Not an index card written in crayon. Here."

Duke handed the business card to Terry. "Oh! Nice and glossy! How many did you print?"

"One. Those things are expensive so I'm gonna need that back."

Nick was still suspicious. "How do I know you're on the up and up?

"C'mon Nick! It's me! You know I was already startin' ta come clean when you, me, Judy and Finn stole those trucks full'a toys from 'dat rich guys warehouse ta give to the orphans last Christmas!" ******

Nick waved his arms in a panic. "SSSHHH! You're not supposed to mention that!"

Terry was in shock. "You did what?!"

Nick tried to calm her fears. "We did not STEAL them! We merely...transported the toys to it's rightful destination. Tiberius Kahn, the tiger who ran the toy charity for decades was found to be giving the donated toys to his rich clients as gifts for their children while giving the orphans cheap knockoffs. We stopped him and now have incriminating evidence should he try to do another toy switcharoo again. It was all for the good of the children Terry, I swear!"

This calmed Terry's fears a bit. "Well...okay."

"Whew! Now, Mr. Weaselton. How do I know you can be trusted? You've been a heck of a crook in the past."

"So have you! Judy told me all about your crooked past, Mr. 'Red wood'!"

"That's what the ladies call me!" Nick said with a smirk. "Now look, I know you've been trying to turn your life around so for now, I'm going to trust you. But Terry's my friend and putting a new room above another room is dangerous without the proper supplies. I'm gonna be on your mangy butt to make sure you're up to code. Got it?!"

"Relax redtail! I got this! I'll have you know I only use the best workers I can keep from getting deported! I just need to look over the room and get some measurements so I know which wood to buy."

Nick was still suspicious, but decided to give Duke a chance. He walked the weasel over to Terry's bedroom. "Well...okay. But I'm gonna be watching you until you leave!"

"Yeah, yeah. Some friend you are. Hey! Speakin' of friends, how's Finnick? Me and him were becomin' tight as drums until my dang ex ruined everything. How is the big guy?"

Nick went silent for a moment. His head hung low. "He's...He's gone now. Missing. He got in with the wrong crowd. A bunch of prey hating types. I found very specist fliers in his van. IT got too dangerous for him so he and Honey went into hiding. I haven't seen him in about two weeks. _SIGH!_ I wish I knew he was okay. I wish he didn't hate Judy so much."

"Why's he hate Judy so much? I mean, if ANYBODY had a beef wit' Judy, ya'd think it'd be me!"

"Because she made me a better fox. A much better person than I was and that means I stopped hustling. Stopped being a crook, but he couldn't leave that lifestyle. Him and Honey got into some cons but it didn't work. He got hurt real bad because of it. Instead of blaming himself for not making something of himself, he blamed Judy."

Nick tried to cheer himself up. "But not YOU Duke! You went from stealing and selling bootleg DVD's to getting an honest job in construction to owning the whole dang company it looks like! You've really changed your life around."

"Thanks." The weasel said as he took more measurements and wrote them down on a clipboard.

Nick continued the conversation. "Yeah. It does my heart proud to see you making something of yourself. I wish Finnick could have done the same."

"Y-Yeah." Duke replied somberly. The truth was he hadn't turned a corner really. Sure he owned the construction company, but only because the main boss was arrested and the owner deported. He just took over the entire operation and re-named it without telling any of the other employees anything. He started firing the higher waged workers and replaced them with cheap labor. Then, he started using cheap building materials for cost cutting measures and added some fine print to the contracts to absolve him of any responsibility since the ones hiring often only glanced over the contracts they signed.

Duke was starting to feel like crap. He hadn't changed much at all and he was starting to wonder if he could ever be the better person he wanted to become or if he'd be stuck in his crooked ways.

 **11:00am Wolford's ZPD squad car**

Officers Wolford and Judy were on their way to the Nocturnal district. It was a bit of a long drive, so Judy and Tim were just chatting.

"So let me get this straight." Judy responds. "He stabs and injures your partner and you make him your son?!"

"It's a bit more complicated than 'dat." Wolford replied. "His mudder died and left him 'ta me and Burnie in 'da will. He's a good kid! Really! Speakin' of kids how're yers doin'?"

"You mean Michael? He's fine."

"I mean all a 'dem! C'mon Hopps! Ya ain't foolin' me. I hoid about you livin' next door 'ta Wilde and your son shares a room wit' his son. Not 'ta mention yer gonna propose ta him tomorrow. 'De're practially yours already!"

Judy's eyes popped out of her skull. "How did you know about that?!"

"Clawhauser."

"UGH! How did he find out?! That blabbermouth!"

"ANYWAYS, back to yer kids. So yer son is also yer little brudder? How'd 'dat woik?"

"Well, technically he's not my little brother by blood. I found out I'm an adopted hare and not a bunny. I still love my family though, but my father... _SIGH!_ When the hawks came, he put Michael out to die so the rest of the family could live. He never fought for him! He never!...I don't want to talk about that. I love Michael and would do anything for him. As far as the others go? Petey's adorable and has a heart of gold. Him and Michael is his best friend. Cotton is his girlfriend, which I'll admit is weird since they're gonna be brother and sister soon. Spots?...It's weird. She's only 12 years younger than me, so she feels less like a daughter and more like a best friend. She's great though. Oftentimes, she's the glue when we start to fall apart."

" 'Dat's nice! Jim seems 'ta be gettin' along real well with Spots. When I left him 'dey were in an embrace!"

"What?! Spots is a lesbian!"

" 'Dat may be! But Jim is quite 'da charmer. Man! If he ends up with her, he outta write a book!"

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it. Are we close now?"

"There's 'da tunnel." Wolford replied and the two started to head in. "I gotta put 'da headlights on for now."

"For NOW?" Judy asked with concern.

"'Da nocturnal district is made for those with night vision. Bright headlights would just blind them. Also we're gonna lose communication wit' da ZPD once inside."

"Why?"

"Because 'dese are mammal-made tunnels 'dat cover up 'da sky in order fer it to be completely dark. Here we go!"

"They entered the tunnel and the only thing lit was their headlights in front of them and the dashboard. Judy looked up above. "Wow! I can barely see already."

"In 100 yards, we gotta dim the lights. 'Den in another 100 yards, turn 'dem off completely."

Judy was shocked. "WHAT?!"

"Relax cottontail! I can see poifectly in 'da dark. Even better 'dan yer fox boyfriend."

After awhile, Wolford turned off the headlights completely. Judy couldn't believe it. "You're doing 45mph in pitch black darkness! If it wasn't for the dashboard lights, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face!"

"Relax will ya? I can see all 'da cars just fi-...OH MY GOD!"

Judy panicked. "WHAT?! WHAT?!"

"'Dey opened a Waffle House!"

Judy's heart was still beating out of her chest. "You idiot!"

"Heh-Heh! Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Officer Hopps, welcome to 'da Nocturnal District! 'Da city 'dat never wakes!"

"It's a district. Not a city."

"Ya always gotta correct people, don't 'cha?"

 _ **A/N Parody Names**_

Red Rover = Red Robin

I.H. Mondays = T.G.I. Fridays

Bob's Big Bison = Bob's Big Boy

*= See the story "Sacrifices".

** = See the Christmas caper, "Operation: Santa Paws"


	5. Chapter Five: Do it in The Dark

Chapter Five: Do it in The Dark

 _A/N: The chapter title mainly refers to Wolford and Hopps in the Nocturnal District, but I also wanted to see if I can get extra hits with a suggestive title. ;-) I noticed a pattern in previous stories._

 _I'm out of character profiles for now, but I'll include some more soon. I just want the characters to get a bit more development before I go any further._

 _Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 4. It helps give me an idea of what you guys prefer._

 **11:30am The Nocturnal District**

Officer Wolford was slowing down the car as they made their way near the jungle area where the church was hidden in. "We're almost there. On the right, you can see the historic Waldorf Insomnia Hotel where restless mammals can get a good night's sleep or y'know? Have an extra private makeout session."

"I can kinda see it now." Judy said. "I guess my eyes are slowly adjusting and that fake night sky helps too."

"Yeah." Wolford smiled. " Those are just tiny, LED lights in the ceiling that are programmed. Did you know it's technically advanced enough that it follows the exact star constellation patterns in the sky, even during daylight? 'Dere's even a fake moon 'dat passes by. It's really great!"

"That's amazing!"

Wolford parked the car along the jungle area. "Well, this is our stop! Any closer and they'll be able to spot us."

They got out and Wolford strapped on a backpack from the back of the car. "Okay, hop in or 'Hopps in'

as it were! Heh-Heh! The Sonic Bomb will be in 'dere with you so be careful."

Judy climbed into the backpack. "Can you explain to me why we are doing it like this again?"

"Because Bogo wants us to act like a single unit. I'm 'da eyes and nose, and you're 'da ears, strength and feet. Once we're in 'da church, you vamoose outta 'da backpack and we nab 'da bat with our knockout darts and 'den put him into 'da backpack, set off 'da sonic bomb and get outta 'dere! We'll need yer speed on 'da way out."

"Sounds like Bogo made a good plan." Judy replied. "Except for the fact I'm sharing a backpack with a bomb."

"It's not an explosion kinda bomb. It sends out loud sonic waves, kinda like a subwoofer. Yer in no danger so get in."

Judy hopped into the backpack and Wolford took off into the entrance of the small jungle with her inside. He climbed onto some tress and swung over some vines.

Judy started getting a bit silly as the situation reminded her of a movie. "Yes! You're going good Luke! A Jedi's strength FLOWS from the force! But beware of the dark side!"

"Thank you master Yoga, now pipe down! 'Dem bats have got even better ears 'dan..."

Judy heard something. "Quick! Duck down!" she whispered.

Wolford did what she asked. They started to whisper to each other. "You hear somethin' Hopps?"

Judy raised an ear. "At 3 o'clock! 85 degrees up."

Wolford peeked over the log he hid in. He saw a bat high above looking back and fourth and chirping. "I see him!"

"He's a lookout! I can tell because he's all alone and using his sonar to look around better."

"Not fer long." Wolford said. When the bat's head was turned, he took aim and shot the bat right in the neck with the dart. Instantly the bat fell and dropped into a small puddle below.

Judy was happy. "Great teamwork Wolford! Now let's collect the dart and make sure the bat's not injured."

"Roger 'dat. I hope 'da mission is as smooth sailin' as 'dis!"

"Somehow, I doubt it." Hopps replied.

 **Meanwhile...**

Nick, Terry and the kids were coming out of the apartment and heading towards the van. Suzie opened the large door and Terry made sure she locked it afterwards. It was a nice, sunny day as they headed towards the van.

Duke Weaselton was saying his goodbyes for the day as well. "Well, thanks for yer help there Wilde!I got 'da measurements I need and I'll have the guys over on Monday. Mrs. Clawhauser, you got a place ta stay while we do some construction?"

"Well, it's just my bedroom. So me and Ben were gonna sleep on the couch while Suzie and Sarah sleep in their room."

"Alright, but it's gonna be super noisy wit' people goin' in and out. Just givin' ya a warnin'."

"Thank you Mr. Weaselton, but we'll manage."

Nick shook Duke's paw as he left. "It's nice to see you improving yourself. Like I said, you're welcome to come by the restaurant tomorrow. It's gonna be a HUGE party!"

"Sounds great! I'll try to get over 'dere if I'm not too busy." He then walked away and got on his cellphone. "Hello Rico? It's Duke. I got the measurements fer 'da job Monday. I'll be there soon and we'll go buy the material. Hey, ummmm...let's not use the cheap stuff this time. Get the heavier grain. I wanna do a quality job...Yes this is Duke Weaselton!...Look, 'dese are cops we're workin' with! You don't want things 'ta go south with them alright?...Good. I'll see you in thirty."

Meanwhile, Nick was helping get all the kids in the van. Jim was over on the other side helping get the kids seated in too.

"Thanks for your help Jim." Nick said. "It takes forever to get them all seated."

"No problem Mr. Wilde! I gotta get used to this when I become a big brother."

"Oh that's right! You'll be the big bro to Tim's litter hunh?"

"Yeah...It feels so weird right now. In two days, my life has completely changed."

Meanwhile, Suzie was pushing her mother's chair into the back of the van and strapping the chair down. "Here you go mom! Is there gonna be enough room for you and me?"

"Looks like there's a sun roof." Terry replied. You can sit behind me and stick your head out of the van."

"Just be careful of the low bridge on Aloe avenue." Nick replied. "And some of the wires downtown."

"I'll keep my head on the roof Mr. Wilde." Suzie replied.

Nick picked up Cotton and set her in the passenger side. "Cotton, you're sitting with me. You're a big enough girl to wear a seat belt."

"But I wanna sit next to Michael!" The sheep whined.

"You're being punished, remember? Besides, the back seats are packed right now."

"We gotta let the WildeFord ship sail too!" Suzie replied.

Spots was getting frustrated. "Knock it off Suzie!"

"Well I'm okay with my seat." Jim replied. "I get to sit next to the most beautiful girl in Zootopia!"

Spots blushed a little. "Well...ummm."

"SARAH!" Jim shouted. And he tickled the mountain lion cub making her giggle. "Who's a cute, little kitty?!" He then felt a slap on the arm. He looked up to see Petey glaring at him.

"Hey!" Petey shouted. "Watch it jerk! That's my _#$%!_ girl!"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at Petey suddenly showing aggression for the first time.

Jim feigned fear of the bunny. "O-Okay sir! I'm sorry sir!" He grabbed onto Spots. "Spots! Save me from your little bunny brother! He's so tough and mean!"

Petey and the other kids started to laugh as the van pulled away. Nick then had an idea. "That was pretty funny. Speaking of funny, you wanna hear a joke?"

"NO!" Spots and the kids shouted.

"I do sir!" Jim replied.

Spots gave him a nudge. "Suck up!"

Nick went ahead and told his joke. "Where does Mr. Big go for dinner?"

"Really dad?" Spots replied. "You're gonna make a joke using the guy who put a hit on your father?"

"Just say 'I don't know'."

"SIGH! I don't know dad! Where DOES Mr. Big go for dinner?"

"Red Mobster! HAHAHAHAA!"

There was silence. Nobody laughed, but Petey shouted out two swears.

"HAHA...HA...Hehehe...he...no? Not even you, Jim?"

"...I can only be so polite sir."

Meanwhile, Suzie talked to her mother. "Mom, is it okay if I get a snack along the way?"

"Alright, but not too much. You don't want to spoil your appetite."

This upset Nick. "Dangit Suzie! I'm not stopping off anywhere until we get to Red Rover!"

Suddenly, Suzie's head appeared outside and next to Nick. Her long neck twisting around outside of the sunroof. It startled Nick for a second. "EEK!"

"You don't have to stop sir! Just watch!"

As they were driving on the right lane, Suzie stuck her head out towards a tree on the side of the street. She opened her mouth. "Aaaaah." As her head passed the tree, she bit down and grabbed a bunch of leaves into her mouth. She chewed them up and swallowed them. She then lowered her head back to Nick. "Pretty cool hunh?"

"Yeeeah. Except you have a passenger on your head."

"What?!" Suzie looked up and sure enough, saw an old squirrel sitting on her head. He had grabbed the small horns on top of the giraffe.

"Hello friend!" The friendly squirrel replied.

"EEP! I'm so sorry sir! I must have accidentally smashed into you when my head hit that tree."

"That's alright. Mind if I take a ride with you kind folks?"

Nick was suspicious, but felt obliged. "Ummm..sure! Hop in. Hope you don't mind sitting on the dashboard."

"Mind it! Heh-Heh! I sometimes make my livin' on it!" The squirrel had a briefcase he opened up. "Some people rent me out for entertainment, like being real life dashboard hula girl." He put a grass skirt on and played the ukulele. _"A-lo-ha-oooi!"_

This made everyone in the van giggle. "So where can we drop you off today?" Nick asked.

"Anywhere the wind takes me friend. The name's Drifter Dan. I'm ashamed to admit, but I'm a bit of a hobo."

"That's fine. Hope you don't mind the mall."

"I love the mall!" Dan replied. "I got a guitar in this case and I play it near the fountain to get some extra cash. By the way, I hate to impose, but I'm starvin'! Ya got any nuts?"

Terry started to laugh. "Not since I was 18!" The whole van started to laugh out loud except Drifter Dan and Nick's littlest kids who didn't get the joke.

"She's a transvestite." Nick explained.

"...Oh! Ha-Ha! I get it!...I think."

 **Meanwhile...**

Officers Wolford and Hopps had reached the church. Judy couldn't believe her eyes. "Would you look at that!"

"Yeah." Tim replied staring up.

The church was up in the trees and hanging upside down. The tops of the roofs had started to turn into stalactites, giving the church an almost castle-like look. It was both majestic and eerie.

"It's a church for bats." Judy mused. "Sooo, how do we get in there?"

"Only one way ta go..." Tim replied. "Up!"

"Okay, but I hope me and the bomb in the backpack aren't too heavy."

"You? HA! Yer a tiny bunny! I'll barely feel ya on me!"

Moments later, Tim was getting tired climbing up the vine. "Okay! _Pant! Pant!_ Maybe...Maybe you're a little heavy."

"Hey!"

"Not in the fat kinda way! Yer very slender, but muscle weighs more 'dan fat and I don't know any rabbit as strong as you, so it's gotta be all those muscles ya have."

Judy was pleased. "Thank you Wolford! You managed to call a woman 'heavy' and make it into a compliment."

Tim finally grabbed onto the top branch. "Phew! Made it! So, any more lookouts? I can't see any."

Judy lifted her ears up. "I don't hear any chirping. It's quiet."

"Don't say it!"

"...Too quiet."

"Aaah! Why'd ya have to say it?! Let's go. I'm just happy bein' in the trees. I've had my fill of steppin' on guano."

"We should be okay to sneak in." Judy said. "Bats are nocturnal of course, and it's 12 noon. They should be sound asleep. We have to be careful and quiet."

"Hopps. You studied his voice and chirping patterns. Did ya study is snoring ones too?"

"Well...crap."

"Relax. As long as I got his scent, we got him."

There was an open window which was advantageous for Tim and Judy. They crawled inside. Because of the darkness of being inside, Judy was fully blind again. _"I wonder if this is what it feels like for Michael?"_ she thought. She was nervous. She was going into a dangerous situation with a major handicap.

"I can smell him." Tim whispered. "He's close." While Judy was blind, Tim could see everything. It was disorienting for him being in an upside down church. It made it so he was on the roof and the pews were on the ceiling. Dozens of bats hanging from the tops of the seats, snoozing. Tim could smell Batrov. He was close, very close. "I smell him." he whispered to Judy.

"I think I can hear him." Judy replied.

Tim then noticed something that disturbed him. "Something's wrong. They're all wearing shades."

"That's for the flash grenade." Batrov replied.

Judy panicked. "Oh no!"

Sure enough. One of the bats dropped a flash grenade to the floor that exploded with a bright light and sound. It deafened Judy and blinded Tim who was also slightly injured by the explosion.

"ARRRGH! Damn you!" Tim replied.

"Watch your mouth boy!" Batrov replied. "You're in a church! Did you really think we couldn't hear your whispers from a mile away? We were prepared for your arrival. Get them my congregation!"

The bats yanked Judy out of Tim's backpack and up into the pews. "Hopps!" Tim shouted before he too was grabbed and pulled up. "Ow! Hey watch it! I got burns on my back!"

"Along with something else it would seem. Parishioners! Take his backpack!"

The other bats pulled off Tim's backpack and Batrov looked inside. "Some kind of sonic device?! You DARE come into MY church and prepare to deafen my people?!"

Batrov and several bats destroyed the device before Batrov finally flew up again. "Brothers and sisters! We have some sinners in our midsts! What shall we do with these loathsome creatures?"

"Kill them!" Said one bat.

"Eat the bunny!" Said another.

"Let them go!" Said Tim, trying to disguise his voice. "And write a harsh letter to the ZPD!"

"No my congregation. These sinners need to know the error of their ways first! THEN we shall pass judgment upon them. Choir! I feel a song a-comin' on!"

The choir got into place behind Batrov who was hanging from an upside-down podium. "They warmed themselves up. _"OoooOOoohh Looooord!"_

"Oh great." Tim said. "'Dey're gonna torture us, THEN kill us!"


	6. Chapter Six: Spreading the Gospel

Chapter Six: Spreading the Gospel

 _A/N You wouldn't believe how many times I've proofread my chapters only to find I've written Judy" as "Jusy" and Tim as "Time". Why am I putting that extra "e" in?! It's like when everyone screws up "your" and puts "you" instead._

* = This is a piece of Frozen merchandise that actually exists.

 **11:50 pm The Mosstown Mall Parking Garage**

Nick had parked his van in an available handicapped parking spot. Him, Spots and Jim were getting the kids out of the van while Suzie was pulling her mother in her wheelchair out of the back. Nick was nice enough to drop off Drifter Dan out front. He did get a nice reward for the ride as Dan and Michael jammed a tune on the way there. Dan on his guitar and Michael on his harmonica.

Suzie was blubbering and whimpering as she pulled her mother out of the back of the van. "Nnnnn! _SNIFF!_ It still hurrrrts!" She started wiping her tears and rubbing her snout.

Terry scolded her a bit. "Nick warned you to keep your head low."

"It's not my fault!" She cried. "I didn't see that stupid light fixture!"

"Come down here honey. Lemme kiss your boo-boo." Terry motioned the giraffe and Suzie bent down. Terry grabbed her face and kissed her on the snout, then gave her head a hug. "Feeling better honey?"

"SNIFF! A little." She replied.

Jim walked over to her. "Gimmie some of that 'boo-boo' action!" He pulled her head down and kissed her on the snout making her giggle.

"Tee-Hee! Thanks Jim! Now I feel a lot better!"

Nick nudged his daughter Spots. "He's real good with kiiids!"

"So?" Spots argued. "I am too. I'm also lesbian and we're just friends, so knock it off!"

"Okay Freckles, okay."

Terry patted her lap. "Okay everyone. Hop on! I'm big so I got plenty of room. Suzie will push me."

Jim climbed onto Terry's lap. "Wow aunt Terry. Your lap is pretty soft!"

Nick helped his kids up and then climbed up himself. "Oh some now Jim! There's being polite and then...oooh! You are pretty soft Terry!"

"Tee-Hee! Thanks!"

Suzie started to push Terry and the gang into the mall where they would head over to Red Rover for lunch. Nick rubbed his hands with glee. "Ah! I can't wait to see all the fun Halloween decorations they'll have up!"

They entered the mall and the familiar holiday music played.

" _Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the waaay!"_

There was nothing but Christmas decorations as far as the I can see. Nick couldn't believe it. "Awww c'mon Christmas! I don't care if you mow over Thanksgiving, but can't you at least give us Halloween?!"

"It's far too late now." Terry said. "I've seen fake Christmas trees being sold at Walrusmart in early September."

Nick sighed and decided to change the subject. "So kids, what do you want to be for Halloween.?"

"I dunno." Petey said.

"I wanna be Harry Porker!" Michael said."I've been listening to the audio books."

"I wanna be Smellza from 'Floaten'!" Sarah shouted.

This upset Cotton. "But...but I wanna be Smellza!"

"You can both be Smellza." Nick stated.

The women for once were all in agreement. "No, naaaah, nope, nah-ah!"

"Why not?!" Nick asked.

"Do you know nothing of women?!" Terry asked. "Two females can't be seen in the same outfit. It breaks out in fights!"

"Then how do you explain THAT?!" Nick waved his paw over the entire mall. As far as the eye can see, every little girl was dressed as the ice princess, Smellza.

"That's a phenomenon even I can't explain." Terry replied.

Cotton tried to explain. "Smellza's BEAUUTIFUL! And she has ice powers and she sings the best song in the movie. 'Let it Goat'!"

Nick tried to argue. "I saw the movie and I thought Fanna was the better princess. She was funny and had a bigger character arc."

"She didn't sing 'Let it Goat' dad!" Cotton argued.

Spots chimed in. "Well, I think Floatzen is a very progressive movie."

"That's true." Nick replied. "It's about how love isn't just romantic, but family."

"Actually it's about two lesbian sisters hiding their incest love for each other."

"WHAT?!" Nick shouted. "That was not in the movie!"

"Have you SEEN the merchandise?!" Spots argued. "They're dancing together. They're staring longingly at each other! Look at my keychain! It's in the shape of a heart and they're staring lovingly into each others' eyes and blushing!* Now look at my wallet. Their tongues are hanging out and there's a line of spit between them."

Nick's eyes were building out of his skull. "WHAT?!"

"Oh wait, that's a hand-made one I had a fan artist make. In any case, there's some compelling evidence out there that Dizzy wants them to be MORE than sisters. That's probably why they sell that two-pack of Fanna and Smellza scissors. That's not subtle!"

"I know what I _#$%!_ wanna be dad!" Petey said with excitement.

"Who son?"

"Since Skates is gonna be Smellza, I'll be Fanna! That way, we're a pair!"

This worried Nick a little. "Heh-Heh! Don't be silly son. Fanna's a princess! You don't wanna be a..."

He was about to finish his entrance when he noticed he was getting a death glare from Terry.

"I-I-I mean...you can be whoever you want to be son! It's a free country right?! Heh!...Oh boy."

 **Meanwhile...**

Judy and Tim were being swung around in the air by the bats as the choir began to sing.

" _Oooh there was a time, when there was reason and rhyme."_

" _Every animal knew it's plaaaace!"_

" _But mammals started talkin', birds started squawkin'"_

" _It became a total disgraaaace!"_

Batrov started singing too.

"We need to go."

" _We need to go!"_

"Back to that time."

" _Back to that time!"_

"When the only way we served prey was with a slice of lime!"

" _When predators ate prey. It was the glory days."_

" _Down in that sweet by and by!"_

Judy was getting upset at Tim who was humming along and dancing in the air. "Wolford you're not dancing are you?!"

"Ya gotta admit, the song's catchy!"

Batrov felt he was being justified. "You see wolf?! You get it!"

"It's natural."

" _It's natural!"_

"To eat prey meat."

" _To eat prey meat!"_

" _It's full of protein and Lord, it tastes so sweet!_

" _C'mon and celebrate! It's time to congregate!"_

" _Down in that sweet by and by!"_

One old bat lady started flying up and down the aisles. "WHOOOO! Yes Lord! Yes!"

" 'Dere's always 'dat one old lady who's really into it." Wolford noted.

"Listen up wolf!" Batrov shouted.

" _Now there is one waaay for you to be saved!"_

" _To a life that's happy and care-freeee!"_

" _Do what you were born for, just be a carnivore!"_

" _Grab and munch down on that bunny!"_

"It's natural."

" _It's natural!"_

"To eat prey meat."

" _To eat prey meat!"_

" _It's full of protein and Lord, it tastes so sweet!_

" _C'mon and celebrate! It's time to congregate!"_

" _Down in that sweet by and by!"_

" _Down in that sweet...by annnnd byyyyyyyyyy!"_

" _YYYYYyyyyyyiiieeeYYYY.."_

"Okay Charlotte."

" _WhhhoooOOOOOYeeeAAAA"_

"Charlotte?"

" _WOOOaaaaaaahhhhOOOOO!"_

"CHARLOTTE!"

"Sorry."

"There's always that one in the choir who's gotta show off their vocal range." The song ended and Batrov spoke. "Lights please!" Some dim lights came on in the church and Judy could finally see. She quickly realized how much trouble they were in as the church was packed full of bats.

Batrov spoke directly to Tim. "I think you might understand where we're coming from. I will make you an offer wolf. Join us! All you have to do is eat her. Taste her flesh!"

Tim looked over at Judy for a moment and then back at Batrov. "She's attractive I'll admit, but I'm a married wolf!" he joked.

"That's not what I meant!" Shouted an angry Batrov. "You are a predator! She's prey! Eating her kind is what you are born to do! Look what has happened when we became so-called 'cultured'. The over-population of rabbits has gone out of control in Bunnyburrow and in other states. Officer, it may be hard to eat something that can beg for it's life, but it's perfectly natural and needs to be done! Prey must learn it's place! This is why we have sided with the Big Cheese."

Tim argued back. "We've evolved from our past ya ding-bat! We were once on all fours and now we walk upright. Should we go back ta those old ways too? Besides, why do you care?! Yer a bat! You eat bugs and fruit!"

"And other bats and mice." Batrov argued back.

Tim was shocked. "You've...eaten your own kind?!"

"Only the injured and weak. Even then, we put them to sleep and cooked them. Sometimes, it's even voluntary. They ended their lives by helping feed others. I'd say that was an honorable death. Besides, you eat bugs for protein yourself you hypocrite! Do they not feel pain?! Do plants feel pain when ripped from the ground?!"

"'Oh come on!" Judy argued. "You're gonna add plants to this?! Really?!"

"Quiet you!" Batrov snapped. "You need to know your place! It's time for you to die so we can have a nice barbecue. Any last words?"

"Yeah. Plan B." Judy then swatted one bat away to get her arm free and took a small air horn she had in her belt. She pinned her ears down and pressed the top of the horn blasting a loud sound throughout the church. The caused the bats to drop Judy and Tim as they reeled from the painful noise. The two cops landed on the feet. "NOW WOLFORD!" Judy shouted.

"Right!" Tim whipped out his dart gun and hit Batrov on his side. The bat got woozy and started to fall, but Judy ran over and caught him. She stuffed him into Tim's backpack. "Let''s go, go, GO!"

They started running to the front doors, but the bats had shook off the effect and formed a wall of bats in front of the door.

Tim was worried. "Holy bat-wall Hopps! We're in deep guano now!"

"The other way! Quickly!" Judy said and they turned around to head to the back of the church.

Judy was barreling ahead at full speed while Tim was getting bitten and scratched by the bats who could keep up. "Ow! Ow! Go away!"

Judy found a possible exit. There was an open door on the floor/roof near the back of the church. "There's a basement!"

"You mean an attic!" Tim corrected.

"Don't get technical, just jump in!" Judy dove in and Tim followed. He grabbed the door and shut it behind him, locking it. The bats pounded and scratched, but could not get in.

"Watch your step." Judy warned.

"Why?" Tim asked until he looked down. They were on a spiraling staircase or rather, the underside of it. One wrong move and they could fall to the bottom. "Oh man! I'm not good with heights!"

"Then let's hurry down." Judy replied. They scurried down to the bottom/top of the attic.

Tim was curious. "That was a good backup plan. Did Bogo tell you ta do that?"

"No. I thought of it earlier and grabbed the horn from a party store before I met with you to leave."

"Smart bunny." Tim noted.

"No." Judy replied with a smile. "Just sly."

Tim looked out a window. "We're still 20 ta 30 feet up. We can drop though, but probably break a leg doin' it."

Judy tried to get on her cell phone. "Dangit! There's no bars! I can't get through!"

"I told you! The dome that covers the mornin' sky also blocks out cellphone signals. 'Da people inside use landline and cable wi-fi."

"Then the only way out is the way we came in." Judy realized. "How do we do that?!"

"We need a plan." Wolford replied. He then looked over at a large object on the ground. "What's this?" He went over to pick it up."

"Careful!" Judy replied. "Technically, you're on the roof. It doesn't have much support."

Tim slowly dragged the large item over. "It's a huge bell! No gong inside though."

"That means we're in the belfry!" Judy realized. "How'd it get here?"

"I know." Tim replied. "About thirty years ago, this church was sittin' near a cliff side. An earthquake happened and the cliff gave way. 'Da church fell, turned upside down, smashed through 'da sky dome and got trapped in 'da vines and branches in the jungle area here. Eventually, a very religious bat mafia saw it as a sign from God and turned it into their own church/hideout."

"That's one steady church!" Judy replied.

"Yeah. 'Dey don't make 'em like 'dey used ta. Whatta we do now?"

Judy gave it some thought. "We have to come up with a plan. Until then, we're stuck."

"Oh great! Now Nick and Fang's fluffy little subplot is gonna take over 'da fic for awhile!"

 **Will our dynamic duo make it out of the church in one piece?**

 **Will Sarah finally forgive Cotton?**

 **Does Jim have any kind of a shot with Spots?**

 **Will Nick let Petey wear a princess dress?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Same Bat-Fic!**

 **Same Bat-Site!**

 **But heed this...the worst is yet to come!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Family Feud

Chapter Seven: Family Feud

A/N: _Only one chapter this week, but it's a long one._ _I'm really enjoying the Wolford & Hopps part of this story so far. Enough so that after this story is done, I'll be doing a short re-write of the story that's not part of this cannon and has Nick taking Wolford's place with no OC's (outside of Batrov), no shipping and no kids. Just best friends, Nick and Judy on a wacky adventure in the nocturnal district._

 _My original idea for Spots consoling Jim involved Drifter Dan helping him sing the blues, but I thought it came off less personal and more corny. The new version has a lot more heart and a bit of a shipping tease. Plus, I'm that big on Drifter Dan as a reoccurring character .I might have him at the wedding reception as a musician though._

 **12:20pm Red Rover**

Nick and the kids were inside the Red Rover at a "half-circle" table. Suzie was at one end with a high table followed by her mother, Terry, Sarah, Cotton, Michael, Petey, Nick, Spots and Jim on the end. Jim insisted at being on the end of the table. Everyone noticed he looked pale and was breathing heavily.

"You okay Jim?" Nick asked.

"I-I-I'm fine!" Jim replied with some panic in his voice. "You know, Five Goats has some of the best bug burgers in the country. Maybe we should go there!"

"We're already seated Jim." Nick replied.

Spots put a paw on his arm. "You sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine!" Jim snapped and pulled his arm away. _"Why did it have to be THIS table?!"_ He thought.

Nick addressed the kids. "You guys can order whatever you want. Just don't fill up on the bottomless fries."

Petey looked shocked. "They have BOTTOMLESS fries?!"

"Uhhh sure. Yeah."

"Woooah."

Just then, a doe waitress appeared. "Hello and welcome to Red Rover! Can I get you a drink to start?"

"I'll have a diet soda!" said Suzie from way up high.

"What?"

"Sorry." Suzie lowered her head down. "A diet soda for me."

They all added their drink choices and then it got to Jim. "And what drink will you have?"

"Ummmm..."

" _I wanna root beer float mommy!"_

" _Anything for the birthday boy!"_

"Just...just water." Jim replied.

"Alright. Any appetizers to start off with?"

Nick replied. "Nothing for now, th-"

"Bottomless fries! Bottomless _#$%!_ fries!" Petey said with excitement.

Nick chuckled. "I guess Petey's having bottomless fries. Sorry about the language. It's a bad tick."

"Alright then! I'll get you a bowl of them right away." The doe then left to fill the first order.

"Oh boy!" Petey replied.

Scenes of the past were in Jim's mind. _"Oh boy! All the fries I want!"_ He excused himself from the table. "I-I gotta go to the bathroom!" He rushed away from the table.

Spots was concerned. "I think I better follow him."

Nick was confused. "To the bathroom?"

"No! We both know something's bothering him about this place. It's obvious. I'm gonna make sure he's okay." She then excused herself from the table.

Moments later, the waitress came with the drinks and a bowl of fries for Petey. "Cool!" Petey exclaimed. She set them down and Petey immediately put his whole arm in the bowl.

Nick didn't care for that. "Hey! Other people are sharing those fries too y'know?"

Petey was confused. He lifted the bowl of fries up and looked underneath, then put it down. "I've been lied to."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"I can _#$%!_ feel the bottom!"

Nick started to chuckle. "Wait, did you actually think the bowl of fries was bottomless?! Like, a black whole of fries from another dimension?"

Petey was starting to blush from embarrassment. "NO!...Yes."

The other kids started laughing too. Nick explained. "It means you can have all the refills on fries you want during your visit."

Terry chimed in. "It's a confusing catchphrase and bad English at worst. In this case 'bottomless' means 'unlimited' and even then it's untrue because you'll eventually have to leave."

Nick just mused. "Corporations. Destroying the English language since time began."

Meanwhile, Spots looked for Jim. She checked the bathroom by knocking on the door. "Jim, are you in there?! Jim?!" She peeked inside which got her a yell from a strange man. "HEY!"

"Relax grandpa! You got nothing I'm interested in." She then looked around the restaurant some more. "Jim! How did I lose him so quickly?" Then she saw him out the window. He was sitting on a bench outside, paws pressed on his face and trembling. It was obvious he was crying.

Jim wiped the tears from his paws. " _SNIFF!_ Stupid Wilde! We'd he have to pick that restaurant?! That table?!"

Just then, he felt Spots arms wrap around him from behind. He felt her muzzle brush against his. He tried to make an excuse. "I-I just came out for some fre-"

"Shut up." She replied and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know what it's like to lose your parents. Don't put a shield around me dude. Just keep going. Let it out!"

Jim started to cry. "I miss her so much! Red Rover was my favorite place to eat with her and on every one of my birthdays, she'd...SNIFF!...she'd take me here a-a-and we'd have a party with me and my friends at that same DAMN table your dad picked! It reminds me so much of her, it hurts!"

"That's why you couldn't stand to be there?"

Jim nodded his head. "...Yes."

"Dude. Just tell us! We'd understand."

"I...SNIFF!...I didn't want to ruin your day because of me."

Spots chuckled. "You're stupid."

"I...I can still picture those final moments in my head. I held her paw and talked to her most of the day. Then, me and aunt Terry were singing her favorite song to her. She started clapping and smiling and then...a-a-and then!"

"Let it out! Trust me dude, it doesn't get better until you get it out of your system. You tell me what happened and I'll tell you what happened to my parents."

"O-Okay. She was clapping and then suddenly, she had a coughing fit. Then she was gasping for air until she passed out. She flatlined. W-W-We got the medical team in as fast as possible, and they got her going again for a brief moment, b-but then...oh God!...then sh-she started coughing up blood and she must have had a hole in her lung by then. Sh-she couldn't breathe and she finally passed away for good! They...they hauled her off because she was an organ donor. As they carried her away, I grabbed her paw one last time and said goodbye!" Jim started to bawl. His tears rained down on the ground.

"You lucky bastard."

This made Jim angry. "LUCKY?!"

"You got to spend her last moments together holding her paw. You sang her favorite song. You said goodbye! I fought and fought two rhino hitmen who barely knew I was there." Tears were starting form in Spot's eyes. "They knocked me to the ground hard and before I lost consciousness, I saw one rhino stomp my d-dad's head and squish it like a melon! The...the other one pinned my mom to a tree and gored his horn right through herrrr!"

Jim turned and hugged her, then rubbed her head. "I'm sorry Viv!"

"W-Wait! There's more. The event left me so traumatized, I ended up with post traumatic stress disorder. My ex-girlfriend at one point pushed me away and said some words that one of the rhino's said and I lost it! I-I-I shredded her face like confetti with my claws."

"Dear God!"

"The nun and I agreed to get myself de-clawed. From there on out, the kids at the orphanage called me "Scratch". I spent the remainder of my time in a dark classroom by myself. I could throw all the fits I want without hurting anyone. I also actually took the time to study since there was nothing else to do. Anyway, I got lucky when Nick entered my life. I was able to break free of that hell. I would have payed ANYTHING to say goodbye to my parents and have some proper final moments."

"Damn! You got me beat there."

"It's not a contest dude. We all hurt inside when shit like this happens. It gets better, but it will always, ALWAYS hurt. My parents died two years ago and it still haunts me. Your mother died yesterday and you're trying to put on a brave face in front of these kids, but it's gotta be tearing you up inside. You don't have to do that with me. I know your pain all too well. You need to cry, you come to me and I'll cry with you for BOTH our parents. My therapist was right. Getting that out as often as possible really does help. I'm just saying, I'm here when you need me."

Jim hugged her tight. "You are one of the best things that's ever happened to me! I love y-"

"Don't! You know I can't reciprocate that. I love you too Jim. But not like that."

"Can't you just...I dunno. Pretend?"

"Hah! No. But that doesn't mean we can't be close."

Meanwhile, Suzie was spying on them crying and hugging from her table inside. Nick was talking to her. "What's going on now?!"

"He stopped crying. They're still talking. Oh! He's hugging her tight. Oh my gosh!"

"What? What?!" Nick asked."

"He's kissing her neck!"

"WHAT?! Is she letting him?!"

"...She pushed him away."

"DANGIT!"

Terry was getting upset. "What they're talking about is private! You need to mind your own business Wilde!"

"She's my daughter. That makes it my business." Nick replied. "Anything else Suzie?"

"She's a little upset with him, but not much. They're talking some more. Y'know, she didn't push away for a few seconds. Like she was thinking about it. Now they're holding paws! THEY'RE COMING BACK! QUICK! ACT NATURAL!"

"Not screaming you help with the natural part Suzie." Nick replied.

Spots and Jim came back to the table. "Hey guys? We-"

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Suzie snapped.

"O-kaaay? Look. Jim's mother just died yesterday and you're sitting in the very table Jim celebrated his birthdays with his mom for years. So instead of eating here, we're gonna eat at the food court and scout the cute girls. Wanna come Suzie?"

"That's okay. I don't wanna be a third wheel. Besides, the food court isn't really built for giraffe's unless you get a seat by the railing and I stand on the first floor."

Nick felt guilty. "I'm sorry Jim. I didn't know about...y'know."

"It's not your fault sir. I should've told you. We'll catch up with you guys at the costume shop!" With that, the two walked off paw in paw."

"They're holding paws!" Nick said excitedly.

Terry scolded Nick. "That doesn't mean anything! Me and Tim held paws even after we broke up for a short time! Besides, she mentioned scouting for chicks! Just let her be herself and if something happens, it happens!"

Just then, Sarah tugged on her mothers arm. "Mommy? I peed."

"Did you go poopies?"

"No."

"I only have one extra diaper. Can you wait?"

"Okay."

Nick was a little surprised. "You only brought one extra change of diapers?"

"Back off! I'm new at this. So are you y'know?!"

Nick backed off. "Okay Fangs, okay."

Cotton tried to have small talk with Sarah. "Y'know Skates, when I get scared or too excited, I pee myself sometimes too. Spots helps me change."

"I don't care!" Sarah said.

Terry got into her face. "Why are you being so mean?! She apologized for hurting you and she just wants to be friends!"

"She just wants my candy! Mr. Wilde gave her a pail and said we can share with her if we want so she's just being nice to get treats!"

"That's not true!" Cotton protested. "Here, I'll prove it!" Cotton threw the pail over her head.

"Ow!" said a badger from behind.

"Sorry sir!"

Sarah didn't believe her. "You don't fool me."

Cotton had enough. "FINE! I don't care what you think! Y'know Sarah it's a shame you and Petey won't work out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm small. As a lamb, I won't grow much bigger than Michael, but you're a mountain lion. You'll get even bigger than my daddy!"

Nick was getting upset. "Knock it off Cotton!"

"It's true! She'll be big and Petey will still be real small. He'll go to kiss you and end up being eaten!"

Petey started crying. "I don't wanna be eaten!"

"Don't listen to her Petey!" Sarah replied.

It was then that the doe delivered their orders. "Here you are! One maple leaf salad for the giraffe, a bug burger for the tiger, cricket nuggets for the little lion, a watercress sandwich and apple slices for the lamb, pill bug salad for the blind bunny, cricket nuggets and some greens for the potty mouth and a barbecue bug burger for the fox with the cute officer costume." The doe said with a wink.

"It's not a costume. I'm just wearing it for Halloween, but this is my everyday attire. I'm officer Nick Wilde!"

"Sure you are!" The doe said as she left.

Nick looked peeved. "She keeps that up, she'll get 20% of nothing in her tip."

Sarah then started giving Cotton attitude. "You're daddy's much bigger than your aunt Judy, so there! If Judy marries Mr. Wilde, then you and Mike can't get married because your brother and sister!"

"That's not true!" Cotton protested. "Is it daddy?!"

Nick was backed into a corner. "Well..."

"Well what?!"

"She's kinda right. I know you two aren't blood, but you will be step brother and sister so legally, We'd have to disown one of you before you two could get married. But honey, you have over ten years before you have to worry about such a thing! Besides, right now this is just puppy love. Nothing serious."

"It is to me! Wh-what does 'disown' mean?"

Sarah got an evil smile on her face. "It means they'll kick you out of the family!"

"NO!"

Terry was getting upset. "Sarah stop that and eat your food!"

"Nobody's getting kicked out of anything." Nick replied. "I promise."

"Michael reassured Cotton by rubbing her back. "I'll get disowned and marry you. That way, I'll be an in-law and still be in the family. There's hundreds of Hopps anyway."

" _SNIFF!_ Thank you honey." This put Cotton at ease and they started eating. Sarah who is left-handed was using her left elbow while Cotton was using her right elbow and they started shoving each other.

"I'm trying to eat!" Sarah shouted as she shoved Cotton.

"So am I!" Cotton shouted back. She accidentally was shoving Michael who was also shoving Peter.

"This is fun!" Petey shouted. "C'mon Michael, let's _#$%!_ let's shove each other while trying to eat!"

The two bunny brothers were giggling while Sarah and Cotton were getting madder and madder.

Some of Cotton's watercress squished out of the bottom of the sandwich. "Look Skates! That's poop leaking out of your diaper, poopy baby!"

"COTTON!" Nick snarled.

Srah grabbed two of Petey's fries. "Oh yeah? Here's you!" She took the fries and made them like legs walking, all wobbily. "Dhuuur! I'm Cotton and I walk stupid!"

"I'd rather walk stupid than not at all and wear a diaper!"

"GRRRAAH!" Sarah grabbed a hold of Cotton's wool on her head and started pulling on it. Cotton started pulling on Sarah's ears.

"Poopy face!"

"YOUR the poopy face! Poopy face!"

"Cotton! Knock it off!" Nick shouted.

Terry chimed in "Sarah if you don't stop right now, you're getting a clawing!"

Nick looked concerned. "What do you mean 'a clawing'?"

"Oh it's nothing. It's like a spanking only you don't swat the bottom. You put your fingers on their tush and unsheathe and sheath your claws over and over. It stings them but doesn't leave any marks." Terry them gave an example by unsheathing and sheathing her claws.

"Yeeeeah. I don't like talk of a discipline that ends in 'it doesn't leave any marks.' "

"This is not your child Nick!" Terry snapped. "My mother clawed me like that all the time!"

"That still doesn't make it right!" Nick snapped back. "There are other ways to discipline a child."

"Oh really?! Because you disciplined Cotton and she's still acting up!" Terry replied. "Who the hell are you to tell me who to parent, you homophobe?!"

"I'm not a homophobe!"

"Oh really?! You are SOOO wanting your lesbian daughter to hook up with Jim that it's disgusting! And now, you're ashamed of Petey wanting to dress as a princess!"

"I never said that!"

Petey looked up at Nick with sad eyes. "Daddy, are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not son! You can be whoever you want to be."

Suzie decided to end this by grabbing Sarah. "C'mon Skates! You can sit with me." She tried to pull them apart, but they wouldn't budge. "SIGH! It's the old girl fight stalemate. They're stuck pulling each other until one or both let go."

"You let go first!" Cotton said.

"No! You!" Sarah snapped back.

"No!" Cotton shouted back, but then she felt Michael pinch her butt. "Hey!" She let go of Sarah to punch Michael in the shoulder and Sarah let go too. She got carried up to Suzie's high table.

Suzie held her closely. "Okay Sarah. You stay here with your big sister until you two learn to calm down!" Suzie then lowered her head over to her mother and got into her face. "Mama, I love you and daddy very much, but I've been taking care of Sarah since she was a baby and I love her more than anything! Don't you EVER talk about clawing her again!"

Terry was surprised and didn't know what to say. "Suzie!"

Nick patted Michael on the back. "Good job breaking them up Mike!"

"Whatever. I just felt like grabbing some booty."

Terry was angry. "Great Nick! Now you have my daughter mad at me!"

"That was your doing Fangs. Not mine."

Peter then started joking by talking in a southern accent. "Looks like the Wildes and the Clawhausers _#$%!_ are a-fuedin'! Mike! Go git mah pitchfork and shotgun!"

Nick argued. "We are not feuding, we are just having an argument."

It was then that Terry's phone went off in her purse. "Let me get that...It's Ben! Hi honey!"

" _Hi phweetie!"_ Clawhauser said on the other line. _"Are the kidph doing well?"_

"Suzie's fine, but Sarah's being very bad! Cristine was mean to her earlier, but apologized and Sarah won't forgive her. Now they're fighting."

"That's a phhame."

"Honey, you sound muffled. Are you eating a doughnut?!"

"… _..No?"_

"Benjamin Clawhauser!"

" _Only one!...Dozen."_

"You promised you'd cut back!"

" _I am! That's down from three dozen last week!"_

Michael asked Terry a question. "Can you ask him how my mom's doing?"

"Sure. Hey Ben. Any word on Hopps and Wolford?"

" _Nothing right now. They're in the nocturnal district. That place has a dome that blocks off the satellite's so no cell phone calls can go in or out. Until they're done with their mission, we can't communicate with them."_

Michael was getting worried. "Mommy can be hurt and no one will know!"

Nick tried to re-assure him. "She'll be fine. Your mommy is VERY tough. Tougher than me!"

" _Well honey, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you at home around 5:30. I love youuuu!"_

"I love you too honey! Oh. Your mom and my dad will be over later tonight to talk."

" _No way! I'm still mad at him for impregnating my mom!"_

"Please honey! Just talk to him! If they get married, I don't want you two fighting!"

Petey reached out for the phone. "Can I _%$# !_ talk to him?"

Terry was confused, but obliged. "Ummmm okay." She then handed the phone to Petey.

"Mr. Clawhauser? The... _%$# !_ The best way to be rid of an enemy is to make them your friend."

This got an "Awww!" From Terry and Nick. They both felt guilty about the way they had been acting.

Terry apologized first. "I'm sorry I called you a homophobe."

"I'm sorry for telling you how to raise your kids when I'm new at it myself." Nick replied. "Friends?"

"Always."

Nick talked to his daughter. "See honey? You should follow me, Terry and your brother's example."

"I tried daddy! I really did!" Cotton replied. "But she won't listen!"

Petey was still on the phone. "One more thing Mr. Clawhauser."

" _What's that?"_

"Your daughter is a _DAMN_ good kisser!"

" _...What?!"_


	8. Chapter Eight: Holy Bat-tastrophe!

Chapter Eight: Holy Bat-tastrophe!

A/N: _I had so much fun writing this first paragraph, you have no idea. XD By request, it's an all Hopps and Wolford chapter. Also, it's our big climax, buuuut...it's in the middle of the story._

When we last left our creature crusaders, Wolford and Hopps had sneaked into the upside down bat-church only to be taken by surprise! After a heaping of heavenly harmony that almost ended in our best-est bunny becoming brunch, Judy made a surprise attack using an air horn and managed to win one over the winged weirdo Batrov. They grabbed him and stuffed him in Wolford's back pack, but disaster dogged our dynamic duo as a wall of web-winged warriors cut off their escape! It became a race to the bottom as Judy and Wolford ran down the belfry stairs, or was it up? Now, time is ticking as our tremendous two toil away at the top of a tower (or is it the bottom?) thinking of a way out. With a busted-up belfry and a broken bell being the only things around, what will be our awesome officers next move?! Stay tuned to find out!

But heed this...the worst is yet to come!

 **1:10pm The upside-down belfry of the bat church deep inside of the Nocturnal District**

Judy was using the flashlight on her cellphone to look around while Wolford was sniffing the area and using his night vision.

"Did you find anything Wolford?" Judy asked.

"Wol-Forrrrd! Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Wol-Forrrrd!"

"Can we skip the 60's pop-culture stuff and focus?!" Judy growled. "We need to find a way to get out of here!"

"Maybe we can just wait it out and back up will arrive?"

"No can do. Bogo was in such a hurry to grab Batrov, we didn't have time to issue a warrant. Technically, we're intruders. Not that a bat-mafia is going to call the cops and bring more police down on themselves, but legally, there's not much we can do. If Bogo sends more men, he can get into some legal trouble."

"Great. Just great. All I wanna do is get outta here and get this jerk behind bars so I can spend Halloween with my wife and new son!"

" _SIGH!_ Me too. This will be my first Halloween with Michael."

"Feels weird hunh? Bein' a new parent?"

"Yeah. I mean, last week, he was just my little brother that I barely got to see. Now, he's my son."

"'Dat is odd. Why'd yer folks give him away to you anyways?"

"They were going to let him be eaten by hawks to save the rest of the family and I wouldn't stand for it."

"Jeez Louise! What terrible parents!"

"It's not like they wanted to. They just felt like they had no choice. Those hawks were terrorizing the entire town."

"I'd rather die 'dan let anyone hurt Jim or any of my soon-ta-be pups!"

"Same here. Sooo Jim's the boy you adopted who almost killed Fangmeyer?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, but...yeah. His mom died and we really bonded over the last two days. Now I'm finding out he found one of his missing relatives. Some jerk named Bobby Catmull. Wilde knows him."

"Really?! Your son is related to Nick's mom's fiance? My ex-boyfriend?"

"'Dat guy is an ex?!"

"From a LONG time back. What relation is he to your son?"

"He's a cousin. His aunt lives in Bunnyburrow too. _SIGH!_ I guess I'll be sayin' goodbye ta him. No sense livin' with two shaggy wolves when ya have blood relatives you can stay with."

"Don't give up on him yet. If you two bonded so closely, maybe he'd rather stay with you and Auburn. By the way, have you found anything?"

"Just some rope and a weird-lookin' hammer thingy that's like a ball on the end. You?"

"That must be the clapper for the bell! I only found some loose pipes that must have come apart when the church fell off the cliff."

"Too bad the bell ain't hangin'. I know some Morris code and maybe we could bang it for help."

"Wolford! The clapper! I have an idea."

"Don't bother. That invention has already been made."

"I MEAN I have a plan!"

"Don't say nuttin! 'Dese bats have ears 'dat hear ya break wind from a mile away. 'Dey're bound 'ta be listenin' in on our conversation."

"So what do we do?"

"I have an idea. I'll use my cell phone and type out a message, 'den hand it to you, you type one back and hand it back to me and vice versa. Back and fourth so we can relay our plans ta each other without them hearin' us."

"What about the window?"

"I already covered it with a blanket I found."

"Good job! Hand me the phone." Tim handed Judy the phone and she typed out a message.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_ She then handed the phone back to Tim so he could read the message.

Tim read the message to himself. _"I think we have enough rope that we can tie the bell between the two arms on these stairs so it hangs. We'll then put on the earplugs we brought. I'll go upstairs and prepare to open the door. You try to temp the bats to want to come in. Then, when you give the signal, I'll pop open the door and hide behind it. The bats will rush in and when they reach you, you'll need to hit the bell super hard to knock them out. Then, run up the stairs as fast as you can and grab me since I'll still be a bit blind. Then we run out of the church together and get out of here. We'll use the pipes as weapons if need be."_

Tim typed back. _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! "Sounds like a good plan. What should I use as the signal?"_

 _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! "Flash the light on your phone twice. We won't be able to hear each other since we'll have to have our earplugs in. Now lift up the bell and help me tie it on to these beams."_

Meanwhile, two bats were listening in from the other side of the window. "Hey Harold! You hear anything?"

"Not since they went silent Dave.. Now, they're just rustling around. I can't make out anything! Curse them for that cell phone idea!"

Soon they started to hear some grunts and groans. "HNNNGGH A little more! That's it! Twist it to the left."

The two bats looked at each other. "They're not doing what I THINK they're doing!...Are they?"

"Naaah. Can't be."

They heard more. "UNNNH! HAH! I almost got the knot!" Judy shouted.

Wolford kept the bell lifted up, but his arms were hurting. "UNNNH! I don't know how much longer I can hold out!"

"Almost there!" Judy yelled back. "Just a little bit longer!"

The bats jaws dropped. "That guys like three times her size! How are they doing it?!"

"Pretty carefully I'd imagine."

They were finished. Judy complimented Tim. "Good job Wolford! We got it locked in place."

"Whew! I'm absolutely beat after that!"

"Get more exercise. You got strength, but run out of stamina too fast!"

"She ain't kiddin'!" the bats said together.

Tim stretched his back. "I almost threw my back out doin' that! What next?"

"Shhhhh!" Judy hushed at Tim. She grabbed his cellphone and made another message. _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Now, I'll go upstairs (or it is down stairs?) and you cause a distraction to get them to the door and dying to come in. Flash your phone at me when you're ready. I'll flash back to let you know I'm about to open the door. When you hit that bell, get out fast! Grab me on the way out. I'll slap on a head lamp just before you reach me so I can see where I'm going. Can't put it on now or else they might see me."_

Tim grabbed the phone back and typed back his message. _"Got it! Head lamp hunh? You really have thought of everything."_

Judy then headed up the stairs. Tim then put his ear plugs in and Judy did the same.

Tim then thought of a way to lure the bats. "Gee Hopps! Who would'a thought 'dere was such a huge stash of fruit in here?!"

Judy noticed the door started to shake. The bats were yelling from the other side. "Fruit?! What fruit?! Charley! Have you been holdin' out on us?!"

"No! I swear!"

Wolford continued. "Mmmmm. I love these tangerines! Oooh! 'Dey got pineapple!"

Judy saw the door rattling even harder. "Let us in! Let us in!" Screamed the bats. She knew it was time. She flashed her phone at Tim and then kicked the latch on the door, hiding behind it.

Tim saw the signal. The bats poured inside, flying down at a rapid pace.

Tim grabbed the clapper tightly in his paws and pulled back his arms like he was swinging a baseball bat. "Yippie-ki-yay mother flappers!" Right as the bats reached him, he swung the clapper as hard as he could onto the bell. The massive sound wave that followed shook even him as it knocked out the bats who then flopped to the ground. Unfortunately, it also shook so hard it shattered the window below. The two bats who were safe from the shock wave were able to enter the belfry just was Tim was running up the stairs.

"Ha-Ha! We got them!" Said the bats, but there was a third effect, the vibration shook the belfry so hard that the bell snapped off the arms of the upside-down stairs and dropped through the window right onto the two bats.

It also made the stairs start to crumble apart as Tim was racing up them. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Tim shouted. Why does this always happen to me! Tim was just barely ahead of the stairs as they were giving away and falling apart behind him. "Go! Go! Go!" He shouted as he grabbed Judy and she grabbed onto his back. They made it back into the main hall of the church only to have another blockade of bats in front of them. This one a bit smaller than the last.

"You're not going anywhere!" Shouted one of the bats.

With her head lamp on, Judy jumped off Tim's back and fished out her rusty pipe. Tim did the same. "Don't be so sure." She replied. "It's the ninth inning and we're up to bat!"

"Yeah!" Tim replied. "Time ta bat some bats!" The creature crusaders then charged at the winged villains.

Judy clocked one in the jaw. _**"POW!"**_

Tim bonked one on the noggin. _**"WHAM!"**_

Judy hit another one in the wing. _**"SPLORG!"**_

" 'Splorg?' " Judy questioned.

Tim didn't care. "We're got enough of them, now let's get outta here!" The arch of the doorway was too high, so Tim decided to go out the way they came in. The bats had shut the window, but crashing through one was becoming the norm for Tim Wolford. He grabbed Judy and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Why Tim! I didn't know you cared." Judy replied.

"Shaddap and brace yerself!" Tim shouted and he smashed through the window. Glass splintering everywhere as they started to fall. Luckily there was enough vines nearby that Tim was able to grab one with one paw and swung for the nearest tree limb. His feet hit the limb and he slid down thanks to the wet moss of the trunk. "Whee! I'm like Tarzan in 'dat Dizzy movie!"

"Just get us on the ground and head for the car!" Judy shouted.

"Sure 'ting!" Wolford replied as he jumped down to the ground. Once on the ground, Judy jumped out of his arms and ran beside him. Her head lamp giving her some sight.

"Where's the car?!" She shouted.

"Two-o'clock!" Tim responded. "Just keep headin' in that direction and we'll be there soon!"

Meanwhile, Harold and Dave, the two bats who were lucky (or unlucky) enough to be in the dead center of the bell when it dropped with them to the ground, used all their strength to lift the bell off of them.

"Oooh my aching everything!"

"Dave! Are you okay?!"

"Depends on your definition of 'okay'."

"We have no time to lose! Those cops have Batrov!" Harold replied with concern.

"Quick! To the Batmobile!"

"You mean your dad's Prius?"

"...Shut up Harold."

Meanwhile, Tim and Judy had made it to the squad car. Tim gave Judy the backpack. "Throw him in the back. Is he still out?"

Judy opened the backpack only for Batrov to stick his head out. "Unhand me you scum! I'll have my lawyers take you both to court and.."

" _ **SOCKO!"**_

Judy stuffed him back into the backpack. "Yeah. He's still out."

Tim warmed up the car. "Cold rabbit. Very cold."

"Hurry Tim! I can hear the flapping of their wings from behind!" Judy exclaimed with worry.

Sure enough, as they took to the road, Tim could see a cloud of bats in his rear view mirror. They took off down the road at dangerous speeds. "C'mon! C'mon!" said Tim through the grit of his fangs. "Once we hit the exit, we're home free!"

Coming up fast from behind them was a small Prius with several bats inside. Dave was driving the car and singing. _"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!"_

"Will you knock it off?!" Shouted Harold. "Why are we taking a car anyway? We're bats! We can probably fly faster than this!"

"So we can knock them off the road! Besides, I like to cruise sometimes. Now fire the Bat-zooka!"

"You mean the bottle rockets?"

"Whatever! Just, fire!"

The bats shot out some bottle rockets, but with little effect. However, the other flying bats had caught up to Tim and Judy's squad car and attached themselves to the windshield, blocking Tim and Judy's view. They gave the cops an evil grin. "Wash yer windows mister? Five dollars!"

"No thanks." Tim said. "I've got wipers!" Tim then turned on the wipers at full speed and splashed the bats with wiper fluid. He managed to knock a few off, but other bats were still blocking his view. "Get outta 'da way! I can't see!" Being blinded by the bats on the windshield, Tim had no choice but to slow down a little.

This allowed the bats in the Prius to catch up and hit the car on it's lower side in a pit maneuver. The squad car spun out of control and it fell down a shallow embankment. Tim and Judy were okay in their seat belts, but Batrov was being knocked around alike a ping-pong ball in the back seat.

The car rolled until it stopped upside down in a shallow creek. Tim and Judy quickly crawled out of the car windows. "Quick! Judy said. Grab Batrov and make a run for it!"

Tim did as asked. He pulled the back pack with Batrov out of the back seat and ran with Judy. "Holy car roll, Hopps! We're doomed!"

"Not yet we're not! Keep running!"

The bats in the air started flying down towards them, while Dave and Harold drove down near the embankment the squad car rolled down. "We got them now! Ha-Ha!"

However an over enthusiastic and dumb bat in the back seat fired another bottle rocket. "He-he-he-he! Bat-zooka!"

"No you idiot! We're too close to the-"

With gas pouring out of the engine, the bottle rocket hit it's mark on the underside of the car engine and the squad car exploded in a huge ball of fire knocking some bats out of the sky and causing Dave's car to flip over.

The explosion almost reached Tim and Judy. Tim panicked. "AHH! No more explosions! I'm sick 'a 'dem! My back is still burned from the last one I was involved in!"

Tim had a bigger concern though. "Those flyin' bats are gaining on us!"

"I know!" Shouted Judy. "Just follow me until I find soft ground!"

" 'Soft ground?!' Hopps! They're gonna catch us!"

"I know!"

"I'm all outta ideas, so whadda we do?!"

"I got an idea, but you're not gonna like it!"

"I like it already! Just tell me!"

"Out of all those praises the chief gave us, he forgot to mention one of my abilities."

"Which is?!"

"I can burrow!" With that, Judy found the soft ground she was looking for and digged frantically with her paws, kicking up dirt everywhere.

"Good idea!" Tim replied. "Since we're already doomed, might as well bury ourselves. Won't they just follow?"

"No, bats don't burrow underground. They like to stay above in the tops of caves and attics."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Have you ever worried about stepping on a bat?! Now toss Batrov into the hole and hop in!"

Tim threw the back pack into the tunnel Judy had made and dove in. However, he couldn't fit all of himself in. "ACCK! Hopps! The hole's too small! My butt's still on the outside!

Judy stopped burrowing and came back over. "Hold on!" She pulled on Wolford to get him in.

Sadly for Tim, the bats had caught up. "Grab him! Bite him! Don't let them escape!" It became a tug of war as Judy used her might to pull on Wolford's arms while the bats pulled on Wolford's legs. Biting and scratching him.

"AAAH!" He screamed "' 'Dey're biting my butt! 'DEY'RE BITING MY BUTT!"

"I almost got you!" Judy shouted as she pulled with all of her strength.

Tim cried. "OW! OW! OW! Oh God! I'm gonna have rabies!"

"No...you're...not!" She gave one last good pull and Wolford was in the tunnel. He quickly crawled as far from the exit as he could.

"Thanks Hopps!" Tim replied. "Now keep diggin!"

Judy did just that and started to burrow as fast as her little paws could dig.

Meanwhile, the bats outside were frustrated. "They're getting away! Very, very slowly. Whadda we do now!"

"Get in there and chase them down!"

"Are you crazy? I have claustrophobia!"

"Me too!" said another bat.

"Same here!"

"Okay then, plan B!"

"What's that?!"

"We hit the fruit juice bar and call it a night."

"Sounds good to me!" The bats then left.

Meanwhile, Judy was still burrowing her little heart out while Tim was getting a mouth full of dirt as he dragged Batrov in the back pack behind him. "Pitoie! Blech! I'm eatin' dirt here! Do you even know where you're going?!"

"Of course!" Judy replied. "Bunnies have a internal compass built in our brains. We'll just keep digging until we're out of the nocturnal distinct."

"And does yer internal compass have a map ta what district we're headin' to?"

"Well...no."

"Great... _PBBBT PTITOOIE!_ I hate dirt! Also, dig the hole bigger and wider! I'm a large mammal and yer hole is too tiny!"

"That's what Nick says!" Judy chuckled.

Tim was confused. "Why would he say?...Oh! You dirty bunny!"


	9. Chapter Nine: A Kinda-Sorta Relationship

Chapter Nine: A Kinda-Sorta Relationship

A/N: Hopps and Wolford will be back next chapter (which I already have a head start on), but for now, we got another chapter of Spots/Jim ship teasing and Nick and the kids getting their costumes on along with some fluff. I think. To be honest, I don't know the exact definition of that.

 **1:10pm. The Food Court at the Mosstown Mall**

At the time Judy and Tim were trying to figure out how to get out of the belfry, Spots was trying to figure out her feelings for Jim. She didn't quite feel a sexual attraction to him, but there was something there that she hadn't felt for a male before. A close bond to a boy she had only known for a few hours. It wasn't sexual, but was it romantic? Or was it just the common thread of seeing their parents die? Either way, it was nice to have a friend close to her age to confide in.

Jim understood this. While he did have strong feelings for her, he knew she was lesbian and while he did flirt a little, he did his best not to push things too far. Seeing how Tim and Terry were, he knew there was other kinds of love. Still he felt he had hope. Here in the food court, the two had been talking about their past lives and Jim brought up the moment he tried to commit suicide.

"I was just...hanging there. I couldn't get myself just drop off into the river so I was hoping my arms would get tired and just...let go."

"The Tundratown bridge is a popular spot for suicide attempts." Spots replied. "It's no wonder they found you right away. What made you change your mind?"

"My new dad. He was crying. Desperate for me to get away from there. There was a conflict within me. Part of me wanted to die and join my mother in the afterlife and another part of me wanted to stay with my new dad. I guess what he was saying about things getting better and threatening to jump in after me was enough to get me to change my mind. I really love him. I've never had a father before and I always felt like I was missing that growing up."

"Yeah. Dad's are cool."

"So what about you? Did you ever try to commit suicide?"

"I mostly punished myself by locking myself in that classroom. When I switched places with Christine to get sacrificed to the hawks, that was my way of trying to end it all, but I was still very scared. It wasn't my first attempt though." Spots showed her arm and brush back the fur on her wrist to show three deep claw marks. "I haven't shown this to anyone else before. It was just after I scratched Rose's face off, but before I got declawed. Couldn't cut deep enough."

"Thank God." Jim replied with a smile. "If you had succeeded, you wouldn't be in my life right now."

Spots ears turned red as she smiled. "Jerk. W-wouldn't we supposed to be looking for girls? You can be my wingman!"

"..And you could be my wingwoman. Say! That gives me an idea! Why don't you pretend to be my girlfriend and I'll pretend to be your boyfriend!"

"Why?"

"As dumb as it is, people tend to be more attracted to people who are already attached. It makes them wonder what kind of qualities the other mate had that attracted them."

"Tell you what? I'll upgrade you."

Jim was surprised and a little excited. "Pa-pa-pardon me?"

"I'll be your...'kinda-sorta' girlfriend."

"Ooooh! I like the sound of that! What does that entail?"

"We're best friends. We can hold paws every once in awhile, go to the movies together, confide in each other just like we just did about the whole suicide thing. Be kinda like lovers but without the whole 'romance and sex' thing getting in the way."

"Oh sure. Because 'romance and sex' is just gross!" Jim joked. "Sooo...kinda like hanging out with my sister if I had one?"

"Yeah!"

"And if we find someone else, we go to best friend status with no hurt feelings?"

"Of course! We're still each others' wingman!"

"I'm liking this! Can we kiss on the lips?"

"Hell no! Just the thought of kissing you on the lips makes me wanna puke!"

"Heh! That's an affirmative 'no' then. What about the cheek?"

"Well...I guess so."

"Great! We're officially a kinda-sorta couple!"

"YOU ARE?!" Said a loud voice from behind. It was Suzie's neck and head peeking out from the first floor. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Spots tried to calm her and explain. "Woah! Woah! We're not a REAL couple, we're just a kinda-sorta couple to help ourselves look for other girls!"

"Are you planning to go on dates?"

"Well...yeah. I guess."

"Then you're a couple!"

Jim was kind enough to help Suzie understand. "We're not going on dates exactly, we're just going to be hanging out."

"Oh." She said with a bit of disappointment. "By the way, I came here to tell you everyone else is over at the costume shop, so if you want Mr. Wilde to buy your costume, you better hurry up!"

"Okay. Can I take the short cut?" Spots asked.

"Tee-Hee!" Sure! Suzie said and bowed her head.

Jim was confused. "What short cut?"

"Watch!" Spots replied and she jumped onto Suzies head and slid down her neck and back. "Wheeee!" Then dropped to the floor.

Suzie giggled. "Hee-Hee! Careful! That tickles! Your turn Jim!"

"Is it safe?"

"I won't let you fall. Promise."

"Hurry up Splotches!" Spots shouted from the first floor.

"Don't call me that!" Jim was nervous, but he decided to go for it so he wouldn't look chicken in front of Spots. He steadied himself. "Well, here goes nothing!" He jumped onto Suzies head and grabbed her horns, then carefully started to slide down her neck, but he kept sliding right down into the back of her shirt and into the back of her cargo shorts.

Needless to say, Suzie wasn't too happy. "Woooah! Hey! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying but I'm sliding down!"

"You mean you're sliding down my butt! Ow! Watch the claws!"

"I can't climb out! Viv! Help me!"

Spots was laughing her head off. "I am! I'm recording the whole thing! This is gonna go viral!"

Suzie was annoyed. "Spots! Knock it off!"

"I'm going out the pant leg!" Jim shouted. "Grab me!"

Jim legs could be seen dangling out of Suzie's left pant leg. Suzie managed to grab him and pull him out. She set him on the ground.

Spots was in tears laughing so hard. "HA-HA-OOOHO-HO-HOO! Oh man! From my view, it looked like she crapped her shorts and you were the turd!"

Suzie was angry. "It's not funny Viv!"

"Yeah!" Said Jim. "This was embarrassing for both of us. Promise me you won't post that video you took!"

Spots really wanted to. "Aww dude! C'mon! It's hilarious!"

"NO!" Jim and Suzie said together.

"Fine. Fine. Let's go 'Mr. Turd'."

"PLEASE don't call me 'Mr. Turd.' That's worse than Splotches!"

"Nope! That's your new name. Don't worry. I won't call you that in front of the others. Let's go."

She started to walk ahead of Jim and Suzie, but Jim stopped her. "AHEM! Viv, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

Jim took her paw and smiled. "We're a kinda-sorta couple. Remember?"

Spots smiled back. "Oh yeah!" They walked together to the costume shop, holding paws.

Meanwhile at the costume store just outside the mall, Terry was helping Sarah put on her Smelza outfit while a sobbing Cotton was talking to the clerk at the counter. "A-Are you sure you don't have any Smelza costumes in my size?!"

"Sorry kid, it's Halloween day! We're lucky to have even ONE costume left. We do have a Meatlaf costume that should fit you."

"The snowmammal? Awww! I wanna be a princess!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid someone already took the last Fanna costume too."

It was then that Petey came out of the dressing room in his princess Fanna costume. "How _#$%!_ do I look daddy?"

Nick was still having some concern about his son dressing as a princess, but wanted to support him. He was afraid to admit that his stubborn, male pride was taking a hit. "You look...very pretty son! But...are you sure you wouldn't rather dress as Christhog?"

"Christhog isn't really close to Smelza though. I'm.. _#$%!_...I'm Smelza's sister and they love each other. Just like I love Skates!"

Nick smiled. "A different kind of love, but yeah. If this is the costume you want, then you look very pretty in it." Nick then turned his attention to the bunny he was helping to get dressed. "Now hold still Mike, I almost got this costume on."

While Nick was on his knees dressing the blind bunny, a lady pig with her son came up to him. "How can you let that boy dress like that?!"

Nick was a bit confused. "Like Harry Porker?"

"I MEAN the fowl-mouthed boy you let dress like a girl! Only girls should dress like princesses. Not boys!"

Nick put the final touches on Michael's costume and picked him up. He stood in front of the pig with a stern look on his face. "That 'boy' over there is my adopted son Petey. He has tourettes syndrome. It's a tick some people get where they either fidget or jerk in some way or even yell and curse. He has the latter. He yells out swears like a hiccup uncontrollably. He is also the sweetest child I have ever known. He keeps arguing with me to take him to the doctor to have one of his eyes removed so we can give it to his brother Michael whom I'm currently holding. Today, he wanted to dress as princess Fanna so his costume would match up with his girlfriend who is going as princess Smelza and frankly, I think he rocks that dress! But what concerns me right now is why you feel the need to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong and try to shame a child you don't even know!"

"I'm not trying to shame the child." She responded. "I'm shaming the pred father who would allow his little boy to dress in drag!"

"Oh-Ho! Now the 'pred' bit comes out hunh?! I'm not the one who needs to feel shame. My job as a father is to make my kids happy and help them live their dreams for the future. If my son Petey is happy dressing like a girl, then he can dress like a girl. If he grows up to be gay like his big sister, then I'll help him find a husband, because my children's happiness means everything to me and is NONE of your dang business! Now leave us."

"Yeah!" Michael said. "Leave my brother alone!" He then waved his wand in the woman's direction. "Stupefy!"

The pig pulled her son along. "Go ahead and let the fag wear whatever he wants! Let's go son! Filthy chomper."

As the pig left Nick turned his attention to Michael. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Mike. Some people are just ignorant."

"Is that why they're bad? Because they don't understand?"

Nick smiled. "Something like that." Nick then saw Petey walking over to him sniffling and sobbing. He realized the boy had heard everything the pig said.

" _SNIFF!_ I don't wanna wear this anymore! _#$%!_ I want something else!"

Nick picked up his son. "And let momma Judy miss out on seeing you as the prettiest Fanna ever? Nothin' doin'! Don't let that stupid pig ruin your Halloween. You dress however you wanna dress."

"B-But you didn't want me wearing a dress either! You... _#$%!_ You kept trying to talk me out of it!"

"Yeah well...I was stupid too. Petey, wearing that dress makes Sarah happy, which makes you happy and when you're happy, I'M happy! And do you know what that means?"

"No?"

He picked up his child and spun him around. "Everybody's happy! So you wear your costume and be the best princess Fanna there ever was! Okay?"

Petey smiled and hugged his father. "Okay!"

Nick put him down and the bunny boy ran over to his brother. Nick then looked around for his lamb daughter. "Cotton? Where are you?"

"In the dressing room daddy!" The lamb replied. "Give me a second!" Moments later, she came out of the dressing room as Meatlaf. She felt embarrased. The costumes was full of fake snow pillows that were making her already fluffy body push them out even more. She could barely move in the stuffy costume.

Nick gushed. "Oh my gosh! You look adorable!"

"I look stupid." She replied. Her face beet red from embarrassment.

Sarah giggled. "Hee-Hee! You sure do!"

"Shut up Sarah!"

Nick corrected her daughter. "Now Cotton, remember what I told you?"

The lamb rolled her eyes. " _SIGH!_ Follow Petey's example. The best way to be rid of an enemy is to make them your friend."

"That's right."

"But she's mean!"

"If you show her love and respect, she won't be that way. I think she still feels hurt from this morning. Besides, you two will be together for awhile. She's being punished by Terry and you're BOTH not trick or treating!"

"I'm gonna be stuck with her?!"

"Honey, PLEASE try and make friends with her!"

"GRRR! Okay."

"That's good! And besides if you t-OH MY GOD! Spots and Jim are coming in and holding hands! Go to your bother. Go! Go! Go!"

Nick ran up to them and couldn't speak. "EEEEEEEE!"

Spots was getting upset. "Calm down dad! It's not exactly what you think!"

"You two are holding hands! Vivian honey! I'm so happy for you! Look, I need to tell you something."

"Well I need to tell YOU something! First, me an-"

"I was wrong."

"...What?!"

"Terry was right. I was being a bit of a homophobe. I loved the idea of you being with a guy and maybe giving me grandkids in ten to twenty years so much, I wasn't caring about your own happiness. Straight, gay or bi, I just want you to be happy with the one you love. If it's Jim, great. If it's Rose or another girl, I'll be just as happy and supportive of you, unless she turns out to be a total roach or somthing."

Spots giggled. "You jerk! You ruined my argument!" She then gave her father a huge hug. "Thanks dad, but me and Jim are just close friends. We're a 'kinda-sorta' couple."

"What is a 'kinda-sorta' couple?"

Jim explained. "We're best friends pretending to be a couple so we can get closer to girls we might like and be each others wingman."

"Yeah!" Spots replied. "Since they think we're unavailable, we can get closer to them and we can find out more about each other before we lower the boom that we're just friends."

"Sneaky." Nick replied. "You're starting to think like me Jim."

"Thank you sir. I gotta admit, I enjoy the hand-holding." he replied and then kissed Spots' paw.

Spots blushed a little. "Knock it off! Anyway, let's go pick our costumes."

Meanwhile, Cotton met up with Michael, Petey and Sarah. "Hi guys! Mike, you look very handsome as Harry Porker."

"Thanks babe!"

"Petey, you look very pretty as Fanna."

"I rock this _#$%!_ dress!" The bunny replied.

She then replied to Sarah. "Skates you...look very, very pretty as Smelza. The dress wouldn't look as good on me as it does you."

Sarah was surprised by this. "Oh! Ummm...thank you. You...you look great too."

"Thank you. Skates? Umm..I was..."

Before she could finish, Suzie came up from behind with a measuring tape. "Pardon me Cotton! I just need to measure your head for a second."

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing! Now hold still while I take some photos of your head. By the way, do they have tiara's here?"

"Down that way!" Sarah replied as she was pointing down one of the aisles. "But why do you care? You're dressed up as a monster."

"I'm Frogzilla! Queen of the monsters! Being so tall doesn't give me many options. It was either this or the Micefull tower. I'll see you kids later! I got some work to do!"

Suzie then walked by the dressing room. "Mom? Are you in there?"

"Yes Suzie! I'm just finishing up my costume."

"I'm gonna pick up a few things and go to the hardware store for a bit. I'll catch up with you guys in about a half hour."

"The hardware store again?! You've been there every day since we got you!"

"I know. I'm working on two projects right now. Be back soon! Love you!" The giraffe then picked out the tiara she wanted, paid for it and headed out the store.

Jim watched as she left. It was at this time that Terry came out of the dressing room.

"Where's she going? Jim asked.

"To the hardware store again." Terry replied. "She's always working on some project. I think she's gonna be an engineer when she grows up."

Jim looked at Terry. She was dressed in a men's suit and had fake, bushy eyebrows on. "So who are you supposed to be?" He asked Terry.

"I'm Purr-fessor X of the X-Mammals! Makes the most sense for a costume since I'm wheelchair bound."

Jim chuckled. "You're not very convincing as a man. You look like a woman in drag."

Terry just rolled her eyes. "That's enough compliments! You know darn well I'm a transvestite and I don't look that much like a woman!"

"Then why did my dad fall for you?" He argued.

"Because he worked with me for a long time before he truly saw me as a woman I think. But it didn't last. Speaking of, there's something I want to discuss with you. It's about you and Spots."

"What about us?" Jim asked with concern.

Terry put her paw on his. "I overheard about this 'kinda-sorta couple' arrangement and I don't like it. I know deep down you're only pretending that it's okay that you and her are nothing more than close friends. I see the way you look at her. I was...am...in the same boat you are."

"Which is?"

"In love with someone who can't love you back the same way. Me and Tim cared for each other deeply, still do, but could never be truly together. Just like you and her."

"It's not like that! W-We're helping each other find someone else! In the meantime, we have someone we can be close to for awhile. What's wrong with that?!"

"Because you're fooling yourself. The moment she finds a girlfriend and you two go back to 'best friends' status, you'll be devastated! Trust me, I know."

Jim was starting to get upset. "No you don't! I know Viv is gay and I don't push myself too hard on her. Plus...what if...what if we end up with the same girlfriend? Or...or if she's still discovering herself and she's bi? She's never been as close with a guy as she is with me! You don't know!"

"Jim, that's a fantasy."

Jim had enough. "I don't need this! I'm gonna go find myself a costume. Why don't you watch the kids or something?" The cougar then stormed off.

Terry just sighed. "Lord, don't let that poor boy get hurt like I did. Emotionally that is, not stabbed in the ribs."


	10. Chapter Ten: Whac-A-Wolf

Chapter Ten: Whac-A-Wolf

 **1:50pm In a tunnel underground in parts unknown.**

Judy Hopps and Tim Wolford were burrowing in a tunnel, trying to find their way out of the Nocturnal District and to a wireless signal so they can be picked up. Needless to say, the confining space wasn't helping their mood any.

"Get your nose outta my butt!" Judy shouted.

"Get your butt outta my nose!" Tim snapped back. "It's not like we got much room here and it's too dark down here even for me. We barely got any air as-is and don't think I didn't notice those two little gas leaks, officer 'Toot-Toot'!"

"Hey! I can't help that you're right behind me! I just dug up for air ten minutes ago. We're still in the Nocturnal District from what I can tell. I can't seem to find my way out!"

"Yeah." Tim replied. "'Da only thing we found is some gold doubloons, a time capsule from 1988 and a real old, dead body we gotta report on. Oooh my achin' butt! 'Dey really did a number on it. This is 'da third most painful thing ta happen ta my rear this week!"

Judy was curious. "Third? What are the other two?"

"Well for one, it caught fire during the explosion I survived in case you forgot about my rat tail and two, well everyone at the ZPD is still doggin' me on that one."

"Oh yeah! Ha-Ha! I never... _pegged_ you for that kinda guy Wolford."

"Ah shaddap and keep diggin!"

"This is taking forever!" Judy groaned. "And Batrov could wake up again at any time!"

Like clockwork, they heard some groaning. "OoOooh. Where am I?"

"Don't try anything!" Tim barked. "We had ta escape yer friends by burrowin' a tunnel and we're currently diggin' our way outta 'da Nocturnal District. Ya got wingcuffs and a muzzle on so don't try nuttin'!"

Batrov started to freak out. "Oh GOD I'm buried?! Let me out! LET ME OUT! The tunnel's closing in on me! AAH!-AAH! I can't breathe!"

Judy patted the bat on the shoulder. "Sir. Do you suffer from claustrophobia?"

"YES! Most bats do! We prefer high open spaces! Let me out! LET ME OUT! Baaah-Haa-Haaa!"

"Ya want me ta knock him out like ya did earlier Hopps?" Tim asked. Folding his paws into a fist.

"No Wolford. That was different. This bat's traumatized right now. It's our job to make the world a better place and that includes helping the criminals we capture. Let me see him."

Judy embraced the frightened bat from behind. "Hey, hey now. Everything's gonna be alright. This is officer Hopps. I'm a rabbit and I can burrow real fast, so we'll be out of here soon."

Batrov was sobbing. "P-Please let me go!"

Judy petted his head. "Sshhhhh! It's okay. It's gonna be okay. We'll be out of here soon and in the nice, open air. I promise. As an officer, it's my duty to make sure you're safe. If you want, I can knock you out with the dart again and when you wake up, you'll be out of this tunnel. Is that okay? Do you want me to put you to sleep for a little bit hunh?"

"SNIFF!...O-Okay." The bat muttered. His head nestled against Judy's chest.

Judy got the dart out and slowly inserted it into his bottom. "There you go. I promise you'll be safe."

"Thank yoooOOOOooouuu..." The bat was out again and Judy put him back into the back pack. Tim was impressed. "I gotta admit. I wasn't expectin' ya ta be such a softy Hopps."

"Even our enemies deserve some respect Wolford." Judy replied. "Otherwise, the world will never get better. Now let's go."

About fifteen minutes later, they were still digging. It was starting to get more and more uncomfortable.

Wolford was panting. "We need ta go up fer air Hopps! I'm stiflin' in here!"

"Me too! It's getting humid!...Wait...it's...getting warm isn't it? Come to think of it, the dirt is getting warm too! Let's dig up!"

Both Wolford and Hopps started to dig up. "Wolford! The dirt, it's turning into sand!"

"I see light!" Wolford said excitedly. "I think we're free!"

Wolford and Hopp;s poked their heads out of the sand and were happy with what they saw. "Daylight! Beautiful, beautiful daylight!" Tim said excitedly.

Judy pulled her arm out of the hole and looked at her smartphone. "I got bars on my phone! I can call the ZPD!"

"Great. But where are we?" They both looked around for a moment. "It looks like it's all sand. There's a hotel over 'dere...Wait! I recognize 'dis place! It's 'da Sahara Square country club golf course! All 'da courses are one huge sand trap. Hopps, you said you had a built in compass. We're way off where you were headin'!"

"I KNEW I should'a taken that left turn at Albuquerque!"

"Oooh what you said! Hurry up and call 'da ZPD, 'Bugs'!"

Meanwhile, at the ZPD, the phone at Ben's counter began to ring. "ZPD! How may I help you?"

"Eeeeh...What's up Ben?"

"...Who the hell is this?!"

"...Nobody knows the classics anymore. It's officer Hopps!"

"Judy! Are you guys okay?!"

"Yeah! Our squad car exploded and I had to burrow our way out of the Nocturnal District, but other wise, we're fine! We got Batrov! Send a squad car or two to the Sahara Square country club."

"Okay then. I'm already sending Bogo the news and some squad cars will be there soon."

"Thanks Ben!" She hung up the phone only to notice that there was blood on it. "What the?" She then saw just how bloody and raw her paws got.

Tim noticed it too and took her paws in his. "Daang! You really were diggin' hard! I'm sorry fer all 'da complainin'."

"Well I was digging for about an hour." Tim then started to lick her paws clean which made Judy's ears blush. "Ummm Wolford. What are you?..."

Tim stopped licking for a moment. "Relax. It ain't romantic. I'd do this fer any of my squadmates. Just cleanin' yer wounds. 'Dats all."

Judy smiled back. "Thanks. We better get out of this ho-...Tee-Hee!"

"Am I ticklin' yer paws?"

"No. You have a golf ball on your head. Must've happened when you popped your head out of the ground."

"That's right!" Said a strange voice from behind. It was a upset, old camel in a Hawaiian shirt. "And you're trespassing and interfering with a tournament!"

"We're sorry sir." Judy replied. "We're from the ZPD and had to burrow our way out of the Nocturnal District with a suspect. Is there a way we can make it up to you?"

"Yes. Tell your friend to hold perfectly still. The ball has to play where it lies."

Tim got nervous. "N-Now wait a minute!"

"Just hold still Wolford." Judy replied.

Tim pulled his ears back, closed his eyes and whined. "Why me?"

The golfer then reared his arms back with the club. "FORRRE!"

" _ **WHACK!"**_

Meanwhile, Suzie had gone into the hardware store. She was a regular there and the staff knew her by name. Some of the workers greeted her. "Suzie!"

"Hi Bob! Hi Dave! Can I borrow your hot glue gun?"

"Sure thing Suzie! Coming up with some more crazy inventions?"

"They're not crazy Bob, but yeah. I'm making a gift for my little sister and her new friend." The giraffe got to work while the two workers watched.

"What's with the top half of a fishing pole?"

"The top of a fishing pole can bend real good, but is hard to break. I'm using the parts of this extendable arm and taking it apart, then adding the fishing pole to make an extendable arm that can bend."

"Why? Doesn't that make things harder to reach? "

"It depends on what you're reaching Dave. It's...kinda personal."

"Okay Su. I'll leave ya to your work."

Twenty minutes later, she caught up with Nick and Terry. Terry had Nick, Cotton and Sarah on her lap as they were watching Petey and Michael trick or treat at each store in the mall. The bunny brothers were followed from behind by Spots and Jim. Jim loved Spots' pirate outfit, but Spots was even more impressed with Jim's costume.

"That outfit is sooo hardcore! I'm jealous I didn't come up with that!"

"It's just the guitar freak from Mad Yax: Furry Road. The fake guitar even blows red and yellow flames." He turned on the guitar fans to show the effect.

Spots was super impressed. "So. Freaking. Awesome!"

"It sucks that I couldn't wear the mask though, thanks to this 'Big Cheese' bullcrap!"

The two bunny brothers along with a group of kids came up to the next building which happened to be a dentist office. "Trick or treat!"

The otter dentist greeted them. "Here you go kids! I don't have candy but something better. Floss!"

Petey looked disappointed. "Floss?"

"Sure! You'll want to keep your teeth clean after eating all that candy! Remember to brush your teeth twice a day!"

All the kids left disappointed, but came back with eggs in hand. "Fire!"

All the kids started hurling eggs at the store window and at the dentist. "No! Stop! Please! My only crime is wanting you to have good oral hygiene! Where are they getting all these eggs from?!"

Around the corner, Spots could be seen with a bag of eggs. Handing the white grenades to the children. "There you go! Take as many as you want. That's right! Teach him what happens when you don't give candy on Halloween."

Jim looked at Spots. "Did you plan to do this all along?"

"Yup! That jerk's been doing that since I was a cub."

From her wheelchair twenty feet away. Terry looked concerned. "Nick. Shouldn't we do something? We are cops after all."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a fox in a cop costume!"

Suzie came up to them from behind. "Hey guys! I'm all done!"

"Are you gonna go trick or treating with the others?" Terry asked.

"Naaah! I'm too big a girl for that now. Then again, I'm too big a girl to fit through most doors. Hah! Oh Skates and Cotton! I can't wait to show you too what I made you when we get home!"

"Can you show us now?" Sarah asked.

Cotton agreed. "Yeah! Pleeese!"

"No. It'll be better at the house. Trust me."

Terry chatted with Suzie some more. "Spots is your closest friend and you two haven't seen much of each other in two years. Stop distancing yourself and hang out with those two!"

"Okay mom. You're right. I just wanted them to have as much time alone as possible."

Cotton talked a bit to Sarah. "Skates? I was thinking...I really am sorry for the way I acted. The way you skate around is really cool and...I was jealous."

"Well...I'm sorry too I guess. Maybe we...Cotton look!"

Cotton looked over and started squealing. "EEEEE! It's them! It's them!"

Nick was confused. "Who?"

Sarah squealed with excitement. "Over by the Christmas tree! The Smelza Squad! Zootopia's third biggest Floatzen fan club!"

"And how many Floatzen fan clubs are there in Zootopia?" the fox asked.

"Seventy-Two."

Nick couldn't believe it. "Why is this movie so popular?! This is insane!"

"It's that stupid song." Terry replied.

"It's not a stupid song mommy!" Sarah argued.

"Oh sure! When I first heard it, it was great and moving. But once you hear it two-thousand times, it loses it's charm!"

Nick chimed in. "Also Wrangled was a much better movie.."

"Blashemy!" Cotton shouted.

"That's a big word for a seven year-old. Wrangled is better! It's funny, full of charm and good romance. Also, most of the songs are pretty good. Not just one song."

"There's more than one good song in Floatzen!"

"Really? Sing 'Do you wanna build a snowmammal?' "

"AHEM! _Do you wanna build a snowmammal?_...Ummm.. _Something something somethinnng!_ Dangit!"

"See? And Wrangled had a much better villain too. Mother Oathell only pretended to love Rahoovesel like a daughter because she wanted to live forever. In Floatzen, Hamz's villainous turn makes no sense and is only there for a big plot twist. If he wanted both sisters dead, why not let his men shoot Smelza earlier instead of stopping him?"

"But...But."

"Do you know why it became Hamz as the villain? Because SMELZA was supposed to be the villain, but they changed it for a more sisterhood story and as we all know, sudden script changes ALWAYS make a film worse. Always."

Terry nudged Nick for a moment. "A-HEM!"

"Okay, I can think of one. (Thank God I don't have to wear a shock collar)."

Cotton was getting upset. "Daddy you're ruining my movie! Can't I just like what I like?"

"Sorry honey. Yes you can."

Sarah got excited. "Cotton look! They're gonna sing 'Let it Goat'!"

Terry put her paws on her ears. "Not again! Sarah plays that song twenty times a day!"

The group of Smelzas sang.

" _Let it goat. Let it goat!"_

" _Look at me, I'm on a boat!"_

" _Watch me skittle-doo!"_

" _As I play my kazoo!"_

"Aaand now they got their kazoos out." Nick groaned. "Why is this song popular again?"

"Can we go see them daddy?!" Cotton said excitedly. "Can we pleeeeeze?!"

"Okay. Okay. Go with Sarah and we'll watch you from here. Wouldn't want you to look uncool hanging out with your old man."

"YAAAAY!" The two girls shouted as they climbed down Terry and Nick's lap.

Cotton then shouted out to Petey who was still trick or treating with Michael. "Petey! Come with us! We're gonna meet the Smelza Squad!"

"The Smelza Squad?" Petey replied. " _#$%!_ Cool! C'mon Mike!"

"Who's the Smelza Squad?" Michael asked.

"I have no clue. Let's go!"

As Petey pulled Michael along, Michael could hear a familiar voice. "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"It's Santa Paws! Petey stop! I wanna see Santa Paws!"

"But... _#$%!_ The girls!"

"I'll have Nick take me." Michael shouted to Nick. "Daddy!"

Nick was a bit surprised. "Did Michael just call me 'daddy'?"

"Daddy! I wanna see Santa Paws!"

"HE DID! Nick said with excitement. "Okay son! I'll bring you right to him!" Nick jumped off Terry's lap and ran over to Michael.

Cotton and Sarah went over to the Smelza Squad, giggling with excitement. "It's her! Cotton shouted. "It's Lilly Lynxton! Head of the Smelza Squad!"

The seven year-old Lynx eyed Cotton up and down. "Who are you?" She said in a snooty tone.

"I-I'm Christine Wilde and this is my friend Sarah Clawhauser. We call her 'Skates because she gets around on that skateboard thingy. We are big, big fans!"

"Hello." Sarah replied in a shy tone.

"Oh! And this bunny walking up and dressed like Fanna is my little brother Petey. Say hi Petey!"

" 'Sup ladies? I _#$%_ rock this dress, yo!"

Cotton was still gushing. "I just wanted to say what a HUGE fan we are of your club and we'd like to join!"

The lynx scoffed. "YOU join MY club?" Before she could answer, she was tapped on he shoulder by a fellow member.

"PSSST! Lilly! Maybe we should let them join."

"Why would I do that Emilia?"

"We need more diversity in our group to make us look like we actually care. Just look at them! Two cripples and a foul-mouthed, gay boy. They'd be perfect poster children for our website!"

Petey overhead them talk. "I'm NOT gay! I wanted to wear a matching costume with my girlfriend."

"Sorry you overheard that." Lilly replied. "Emilia can be VERY insensitive at times."

"HEY!" Emilia shouted back.

"Y'know? I MIGHT consider you three. I'm not sure."

As Sarah was watching she felt a movement in her stomach. _"Oh no! Not now! NONONONO!"_ She thought. It was too late.

She tried to excuse herself. "It was nice meeting you but I-I gotta go!"

"Skates wait!" Cotton shouted. "Don't you wanna join?"

"I-I-I do but...but."

Lilly was annoyed. "You're being dumb! Why wouldn't?..." She then smelled something stinky. They all did. The odor was in Sarah's direction. "Did you fart or... _sniff-sniff_...EWW! She pooped herself!"

Her ears buried flat on her head in embarrassment, Sarah turned around to hurriedly leave and called for Terry. "Mommy!"

Unfortunately, Terry moved over and was watching Michael sit on Santa's lap.

Since Sarah was sprawled on the skates and turned around, Lilly saw underneath the mountain lion's dress. "Look girls! She wears a diaper!" She started to laugh. "Oh my gosh! How old are you!"

Petey was upset. "That's not _#$%!_ funny!"

"No it's not!" Cotton replied.

"It's hilarious!" Lilly fired back. Her and the other girls pointed at Sarah and laughed. They then started a chant.

" _Diaper baby! Diaper baby!"_

" _You're a stinky diaper baby!"_

Cotton was getting real upset. "Knock it off! She's paralyzed! She has no control over that!"

" _Diaper baby! Diaper baby!"_

" _You're a stinky diaper baby!"_

Cotton's mind flashed back to a similar verbal abuse she got at the orphanage.

" _Crazy legs! Crazy legs!"_

" _You've got stupid crazy legs!"_

Sarah was bawling. She tried to leave and the other mean girls blocked her and laughed in her face.

"STOP IT!" Petey cried.

A fire built up in Cotton. A rage she never felt before. "Knock it off now!"

Lilly just looked down at the crying mountain lion. "How pathetic! You should kill yourself!"

That did it. Cotton took her crutch and swing it deep into Lilly's shoulder knocking her down to the ground. "RRRRAAAH!" She then fell on top of her and started throwing hooved punches into her face. "YOU DON'T EVER SAY THAT KIND OF THING! ESPECIALLY TO MY FRIEND!"

It was a moment the family wouldn't forget. The moment Christine Wilde snapped and beat the hell out of a Lynx. Sarah would remember it as the moment she made a best friend for life.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Violence of the Lamb

Chapter Eleven: The Violence of the Lamb

or

Every Bunny Was Kung-Fu Fighting

 _A/N: This will be my last chapter update for over a week. My part-time job is working at a gaming website, so I'll be heading to E3 for a good chunk next week and I have a friend coming over all the way from Florida that I'll have to entertain. In the meantime enjoy this chapter. I came up with Petey's part just today at work and it was cute and funny enough to replace what I originally had planned. I thought it would be a fun scene that shows that while the little bunny is a pacifist, it doesn't mean he doesn't have some tricks up his sleeve._

 _Cotton's scene is inspired by "A Christmas Story". Just like the last chapter, there's some obvious Looney Tunes references._

 **2:45pm In front of the Sahara Square Country Club**

Tim Wolford was being carried out on a stretcher while Judy watched. The squad cars and an ambulance had appeared on the scene and Batrov was being loaded into a squad car.

Tim had bandages on his head. "Ooooh! My achin' head! Oooooh! My achin' butt!"

Judy felt bad for the wolf. "I'm sorry Tim! I guess I shouldn't have let him chip that golf ball off your head. He only grazed you though! There was barely any blood!"

" 'Barely any?'...I was out like a light for fifteen minutes! Ya had ta drag me and Batrov outta 'da hole! Ow, my head! I gotta remember not ta yell."

One of the ambulance staff came up to Tim. "Don't worry sir. We'll be sending you to the ZPD medical center post-haste! We'll make sure you get all your rabies and other shots."

"What about vampire shots?! I don't wanna turn into a vampire! I hate 'da night shift!"

Judy just rolled her eyes. "Wolford, being bit by a vampire bat doesn't turn you into a vampire!"

"That's what 'da vampires WANT ya ta think! Oooh! My achin' everything!" The medical team got Tim into the ambulance and they took off. In the meantime, Bogo approached Judy.

"You two did a fine job! Batrov has been retrieved and we'll be able to interrogate him. However, it's another mission where you managed to wreck yet ANOTHER squad car! It's like you're a jinx!"

"Hey! I wasn't the one driving! Also, The bats blinded our windshield and then did a pit maneuver with another car."

"Bats can drive? Why? They can fly!"

"I guess everybody likes to cruise sometimes."

"Anyway, hop in and come with me. We might need you for the interrogation. Batrov seems to like you, so we can do a little 'good cop, bad cop'."

"Okay sir."

As she was walking up to the car, Batrov yelled to her from a crack in the window. "Miss Hopps! Miss Hopps!"

"Yes Mr. Batrov?"

"...Thank you for earlier. I was in a vulnerable position and you helped me through it so I owe you one. I shall tell my congregation that rabbits and other small mammals are off the menu."

"Thank you sir. I believe even criminals should be treated with some respect. They can never rehabilitate if they always see the police as their enemy."

With that, she got in the squad car and they took off.

 **Meanwhile, moments earlier...**

Santa Paws was sitting on his chair, bored out of his skull as he talked to his fellow "Elves". "I haven't had a dang kid talk to me all day! Whose dumb idea was it to have Santa out during Halloween anyway?"

"Marketing wants parents to Christmas shop earlier and earlier every year."

"UGH!"

It was then that Nick approached holding Michael. He was on a bit of a high as Michael called him "Daddy" for the first time.

Santa Paws saw the boy approach. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Come here young man!"

Nick sat Michael on Santa's lap. "This is my son. I mean, my girlfriend's son Michael. He's blind and he wanted to meet you badly."

Santa smiled at the bunny. "What can I do for you son? Is there something you want for Christmas?"

"Sight! Santa, I want to see. I want to see my mom's face!"

Both Santa and Nick grimaced. "Oooooh! Hsssss! Yikes!"

Santa tried to explain. "Michael. I...I can't do that. Santa. I mean...I...give gifts to children all over the world, but I don't have any kind of magic that can make you see. I'm sorry."

"Look, it's okay. I know the truth." Michael replied.

Santa was curious. "You do?"

"Yeah! Santa doesn't have the time to be at EVERY mall, so he relies on his helpers like you to get information on all the boys and girls on what they want for Christmas!"

"Oh! Ummmm...Right. Exactly right."

"How can he not be magic if he gives gifts to all of the children all over the world in one night? Those are MILLIONS of houses!"

"Well...ummm..Michael, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure!"

Santa whispered into the boy's ear? "Santa is a time lord."

"A time lord?!"

"Shhhh!"

"You mean like Dr. Moo?"

"Exactly! On Christmas eve, he uses his own tardis to freeze time completely. Then he drops off the toys all over the world! It takes him about 15 years each run. Then, he takes about a year's vacation while the elves get the next year's presents ready."

"Woooah! That makes so much sense!"

"So you see child, Santa is science. Not magic."

Michael started to sniffle. "C-Can't he find me one donated eye? I-I just don't want my little brother to try to give me one of his! He needs his eyes! B-But he keeps insisting! He's so...Daddy! I can hear Skates crying and Cotton fighting! She's...cussing like Yosemite Salmon?"

Nick was taken by surprise. "What?!"

Meanwhile, Cotton was posed on top Lilly Lynxton and was beating the holy heck out of her face. "Rackin'-Frackin', Glortin'-Snortin', bushy-eared galoot!"

The lamb was relentless. Her fists were like missiles and they had a lock-on to the lynxs' nose. Lilly was crying in pain. "BAAW-HAAW-HAAW-HAAW! DADDY HELP!"

The lynx's father was snoozing away at a bench nearby. He was responsible for watching the kids and doing a terrible job at it. "SNNNZZZZ That's nice sweetie."

While Cotton pummeling away, Petey quickly went over to Sarah. "Skates! Are you okay?"

" _SNIFF!_ I want my mommy!"

"I'll get you there." Before he could do anything, he saw that Cotton was about to be rushed by some other girls in Smelza dresses. "Uh-Oh! Sorry. I gotta go!"

Petey stood in front of Cotton and spread his arms out as Emilia the wolf pup and some other Semlzas came along. "I don't normally like fighting, but... _GLORTIN'-SNORTIN'!_...but that lynx said something really bad and needs to be taught a lesson!"

Emilia growled. "Stand aside or I'll punch your lights out!"

"Please stop! I won't _#$%!_ hit a girl."

"Oh yeah?!" Emilia threw a punch, but Petey dodged it easily. She threw another and he dodged it as well. The pup was getting frustrated. "Hold still!"

Petey then realized that he was much faster than this group of Smelza's. A mischievious grin came across his face. "Wow, you're slow! I bet... _#$%!_ I bet I can beat you without laying a single paw on you!"

"Oh yeah?!" Emilia growled. A dingo was about to attack Petey from behind. Emilia pounced and Petey dropped down to the ground, then tripped her with his feet and she accidentally tackled the dingo.

"Hey!" Shouted the angry dingo.

"It's his fault!" Emilia shouted. "Get him!"

Petey thumbed his nose at the girls and gave them a raspberry. "Nyah-Nyah! You can't catch me!"

All the girls were upset and chased after Petey which is exactly what he wanted. This left Sarah to crawl herself over to her mom while Cotton continued to beat on Lilly.

"Ow! Owie!" Lilly cried. "Ellie! Where are you going?! Help me!"

Cotton continued to pummel the lynx. "Dirty rotten, dad-gum housetickle phifer!"

"What..OW!...are you even saying?!"

Terry saw what was going down. She quickly pushed her wheels over to Sarah so she could climb uper her. She pushed herself so hard it hurt her rib. "Sarah! Honey are you okay?!"

The mountain lion cried to her. "Mommeee! I need changing! I pooped in front of those girls a-and they were so mean to meeee! They called me a stinky diaper baby and Lilly s-said I should kill myself!"

Terry's fangs gnawed together. "She said WHAT?!"

"Cotton's beating her up right now! Oh mommy, Cotton's the best friend I ever had!"

Meanwhile, the frustrated Smelzas finally manged to tackle Petey down. "We got him! Dogpile on the rabbit! The other Smelas joined in and piled on top of each other chanting. _"Dog-pile on the rabbit! Dog-pile on the rabbit!"_

Petey slipped away and was seen dancing on the pile of Smelzas. _"Dog-pile on the rabbit! Dog-pile on the rabbit!_ I can _% #$!_ do this all day you slowpokes!"

Nick ran over to Terry and put Michael in her lap. "Is it true that Cotton is beating up a girl?!" The fox asked.

"Yes! Those bad girls were making fun of Sarah and said HORRIBLE things to her! Cotton is still beating up the leader."

"I'll go get her." Nick replied.

By this time Lilly's nose was bleeding and a fang came loose, but Cotton showed no mercy. "Say you're sorry!"

"BAAAW-HAAWW HAAW! Get off me! I'm bleeding!"

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Cotton reared up for another blow when she felt herself being lifted up by her father.

"Woah! That's enough fluff butt! You're turning into a wooly-bully!"

Nick turned her around to face her. The lamb was still growling and kicking in the air. "Let me at her!"

"Cotton, this has to stop! Her nose is bleeding! You won! Your wiggling is hurting my stitches! Cotton, look at me!"

Cotton looked at her father. She finally snapped out of it and she realized what she had done. Nick was staring back at her with concern. "Earth to Christine. You with me honey? You okay?"

Cotton broke down and started to sob uncontrollably. Nick held her in his arms. "It's okay honey. It's okay. You got her good. Let's go." He then shouted out to Petey. "Petey! Stop messing with those girls and let's go!"

"Kinda busy dad!" At this point, Petey was surround by Smelzas. All wanting a piece of him.

As Nick was heading to Terry to drop off Cotton, he saw Spots, Jim and Suzie approaching. "Spots! We're done. Go get your brother before those girls beat him up."

Spots was shocked as she watched Petey. He got himself into a low, kung-fu stance. "Hwwwaa!" One girl charged him and he jumped and rolled off her back. Another behind him threw a punch, but he dodged it and she hit one of her friends. As much as they attacked, he dodged and leaped around them with ease, making them look like fools while never laying a finger on them. One of them went for a tackle, and he leaped in the air and ran across their heads.

Spots was impressed. "Wooah! My little bro knows kung-fu!"

Petey then had an idea. He ran around the corner and out of their sight. The girls were getting frustrated. "Where is he?!" They then heard a swear word coming from the giant Christmas tree in front of Santa's booth. "He's over there!"

The girls saw the Fanna dress peeking out from the branches. "We got him!" They all leaped onto the tree and were climbing it, shaking the light aluminum tree from it's foundation. "We got you now!" Emilia yelled as she pulled on the dress. It came loose and there was no bunny attached to it. "What the?!"

Petey was in his undies on the other side of the tree. He gave the wobbling tree a little kick as he leaped on to the escalator and slid down the hand rail. "TIMBERR!" The aluminum tree started to fall with the girls inside.

Meanwhile, Lilly was starting to pick herself up. "She bwoke my widdle nose! Da bad wamb bwoke my widdle nose!" She then looked up to see that the top of the tree was about to fall on her. "DADDY!"

" _ **CRASH!"**_

"Zzzzz...That's nice dear." The fat lynx mumbled.

Petey ran into Spots arms. The hyena couldn't help but be proud. "That was hardcore bro!"

It was then that mall security finally arrived. "What's going on here?"

"Uh-Oh!" Nick said.

Jim solved the problem. He pointed at the little girls. "Those children were playing on the Christmas tree and it fell over!"

The security officers scowled at the little girls. "Is that so?"

The Smelzas started to panic. "No! No! It was the bunny's fault! We were trying to gang up on him and beat him up but he...aww crap!"

"Come with us." The security guards said and they escorted the girls away.

"We better take our leave before the truth gets out." Nick replied. He jumped onto Terry's lap with Cotton in hand. Sarah quickly grabbed onto Cotton and hugged her tight.

"I love youuu! You're my bestest friend ever! I'm so sorry for what I said!"

"No, I'm sorry!" The lamb replied in tears.

"No, I'm super sorry!"

"I'm the sorriest thing that ever lived!" Cotton sobbed which made Nick chuckle for a moment.

"Okay, you two. You're both sorry. Cotton, normally I wouldn't let you beating up on another child, but what she said was terrible. I really shouldn't approve, but..how can I put this?...Actions have consequences annd umm..."

"Bitch had it coming." Spots replied.

"Yeah. That. Petey! You're naked! Put some clothes over your undies!"

Petey had an idea. "No I'm not daddy! Skates, can I _#$%!_ borrow your Smelza cape?"

"Sure." She replied. "I never wanna dress as Smelza again."

Petey put the cape over himself. "Now, I'm Captain Underpants!"

This made everyone laugh. "You were amazing out there." Spots said to Petey. "How'd you learn those moves?"

"We used to watch a lot of kung-fu movies back in Bunnyburrow. Also, I had a lot of mean, big siblings who used to beat me up so I learned how to _RACKIN'-FRACKIN'!_ duck and dodge. Those girls were much slower than my brothers and sisters. It was fun!"

Nick tried to correct him. "There's nothing 'fun' about beating up little girls."

"I believe in peace daddy. I never _FLIBBLE!_ laid a single paw on them!"

"No. Just an entire tree."

Suzie was upset. "It was a good thing I wasn't there. I would have taken that little brat and hoisted her to the ceiling and let her drop!"

"SUZIE!" Terry shouted.

"I would have caught her before she hit ground! Anyway, let's get Suzie changed."

The group headed into Hayseed Penny on their way to the parking garage.

Meanwhile, Lilly ran over to her father crying. "WAAAH! DADDY!"

The father finally saw what happened. The wrecked Christmas tree and her daughter's bloodied nose.

"Honey, what happened?! You're bleeding!"

"YOU STOOPID DADDY! I GOT BEAT UP AND CWIED FOR YOU AND YOU KEPT SWEEPING! SHE BWOKE MY NOSE! WHAT KIND OF WOUSY FADDER ARE YOU?! MAYBE I SHOULD WIV WITH MOMMY INSTEAD OF A STUPID WOOSER WIKE YOU?!"

"Why you littlle..." The father lifted up her dress and put his fingers on her bottom. "I'll teach you to sass your father!"

"NOOO! DON'T GIVE ME A CWAWING! OW! OW! OOOW-HA-HOOWW! THIS IS DA WORST DAY EVERRR!"

Meanwhile, the gang was in Hayseed Penny. Terry and Spots took Sarah to get changed while Nick was sitting with his kids. Cotton was still sobbing over what she had done.

Nick was concerned. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"I snapped! I was a monster again! I was so mad about what she said that I kept beating on her even after I busted her nose!"

"And I let it happen." Petey sniffled. "Was I wrong? Did I... _YAPPLE-DAPPLE!_...Did I do bad?"

Nick mused it over. "This is a tough call. One the one hand, violence is never the answer. On the other, what you did was justified for the way she treated Sarah. Kids...Sometimes, even I don't have all the answers. Sometimes, you gotta do what feels right in your hearts. I believe you did good. Went a little overboard with the Christmas tree, but you did good."

Petey had a joke. "Well daddy, now you _#$%!_ you know I'm not gay."

"Why's that?"

"I had a _**crush**_...on those girls!"

If there's one thing Nick loves, it's lame jokes. "Heh. Heh-heh! HAHAHAHAAA! 'A crush!' That's a good one, son! HAHAHAAA!"

Petey laughed back. Then Nick laughed. And kept laughing...for a good minute.

Jim was getting annoyed. "Sir. I'm sorry, but it's not THAT funny."

"Hee-hee-hee!"

"Sir?"

"Hoo-hoo-hohoho!"

"MR. WILDE!"

"Heh-Heh! Sorry. Got carried away."

Terry then came out with Spots and Sarah in Terry's lap. "We're back! Sarah couldn't stop talking about Cotton. Christine, you're her hero."

Spots agreed. "Yeah! You kicked ass back there!"

"Cotton! Sarah shouted and Nick handed her over to Terry. The lamb and mountain lion hugged so tight, that they could not be separated. "Thank you so much Cotton! You're the best!"

Nick made a decision. "You know what guys? I know you weren't able to get any candy, but you really learned your lessons, so on the way home, I'll stop by the local pharmacy and grab a few bags of candy, okay?"

"That's okay daddy." The lamb said hugging her new best friend. "You don't have to. Skates is my treat!"

Everybody let out a collective "AAWWWW!" Except Spots.

"Well that's perfect for Halloween." The hyena said. "So sickeningly sweet, it makes you wanna puke!"

 _Th-th-thee-a-thee That's all folks! See you in less than two weeks! The next chapter isn't as light-hearted. Jim and Spots defend everyone from a gang of vicious hyenas, Bogo finally snaps and Judy learns the shocking truth about the Big Cheese's right hand mammal._


	12. Chapter Twelve: Hyena Harassers

Chapter Twelve: Hyena Harassers

 _A/N: I'm back! For a month. Then Comic Con. Anyway, I'm gonna try something new. Chapter Synopsis. I've seen these in other fanfics and decided to give them a go. Let me know what you think!_

 **Synopsis**

Nick and the kids encounter a nasty group of nasty hyenas threatening a pig.

 **3:00pm The Mosstown Mall**

Nick, Terry and the kids were all on their way out to the parking garage. Suzie was pushing them in the large wheelchair. Nick was in a pretty good mood and discussing tomorrow's activities.

"I'm telling ya Terry, tomorrow's reception party is gonna be one for the ages! I got Gideon Grey doing catering along with that poor chef who lost his job because of me. Bogo's coming. I invited Duke, Flash, Priscilla, Tim, even Yax! We'll have practically the entire movie cast there! They'll be musical numbers, dancing, and all kinds of goodies! It's gonna be great!" Nick then turned his head to Michael who was sitting on his lap. The boy seemed to really be warming up to the idea of Nick as his new father. "You're ummm...grandparents, Stu and Bonnie will be there too Mike! Along with some of your siblings."

"I don't wanna see them!" He grumbled.

"Mike. Don't be like that. I know he made some mistakes, but Stu was your fath.."

"He tried to kill me!"

"Okay, okay." Nick replied in defeat.

Terry changed the subject.. "I just hope I'm healed up enough to dance with my husband."

Jim nudged Spots a little. "So...Ummm...W-Would you be willing to dance with me?"

Spots shrugged her shoulders. "Sure!"

A huge smile came over the cougar's face. "Really?!"

"Relax Romeo, I'll be dancing with my siblings too. Don't make it a big deal."

It was then that Nick's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hold up! I have a call. Hello?"

Nick saw Judy's have on the other side of the phone. _"Hey Slick! How's everything?"_

"MOMMY!" Michael shouted excitedly. "Are you okay?"

" _I'm fine sweetie! I don't have a scratch on me! We got the bad guy and me and Bogo are taking him in for interrogation."_

Jim was concerned. "You and Bogo? Where's my dad?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "I LOVE how Carrots calls me and everyone gets to talk to her BUT me."

" _Tim's at the ZPD medical center with a mild head trauma."_

"WHAT?!"

" _Relax ummm...James right? He got a bit bitten and scratched by the bats and after we escaped, he got hit in the noggin' with a golf club, but I'm sure he'll be fine!"_

Jim was starting to panic. "He WON'T be fine! He has all this on top of burn injuries!" Jim turned to Nick. "I want to see my dad right now!"

"Jim, Judy said..."

Jim was almost in tears. "I KNOW what she said, but I need to see him! I wanna see my dad!"

"Okay! Okay!" Nick replied. "I'll drop you and Spots off at the ZPD."

Spots was a little offended. "What makes you automatically think I'm going with him? I mean we're BFF's but I'm not attached to him by the hip."

"So I'm wrong?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

Spots gave a defeated sigh. "...NO. Damn you. Of course I'm going with him, but it's just to keep him company!"

" _What's up with Spots and this boy?"_ Judy asked.

"They're kind of an item." Nick replied.

"No we're not!" Spots protested.

"Freckles, you're calling him your 'kinda-sorta' boyfriend. It doesn't leave much room for interpretation."

" _Awww! My little lesbian may end up being bi after all!"_

"Shut it you two!" Spots shouted as her ears turned beet red.

Nick chuckled "Alright, alright. What time should be expect to see you at Terry's house Fluff?"

" _Well...me and Tim got done as quick as we could and I have interrogation and some paperwork, but I should be there around 5PM."_

"Okay then, we'll see you la-"

"WAIT!" Michael shouted and he gestured for Nick to give the phone to him. Nick obliged. "I love you mommy! I talked to Santa Claus today!"

Judy was confused. _"Santa Claus?! On Halloween?"_

"Commercialism." Nick replied.

The bunny boy continued. "I asked him if he could give me sight so I can see your face...but...he can't."

Judy ears flattened to the back of her head. _"Oooh Michael honey!...I wish I could do something for you!"_

"I know." He replied sadly. "But it's okay. I made a new friend today and daddy's been real good to me."

" _Oh...'Daddy' hunh? Okay."_ Judy said with a smile. _"We're about to park so I gotta go. I love you! See you all soon!"_

"We love you too. Bye Fluff!" Nick replied as he hung up the phone.

Judy looked at the phone for a moment as the squad car was parked. She wanted her son to have sight so bad, but eye donors were few and far between. Bogo noticed the sorrowful look on her face. He tried to console her. "He seems to love you very much. He's very lucky to have you as a mother."

"No." Judy replied. "I'm lucky to have him as my son."

"True. Anyway, I'll meet you in interrogation. I have to hand over this bat to our men and go have a talk with McHorn and see if I can talk him out of quitting."

"Good luck with that." Judy replied. "Her hates your guts."

In the meantime, Suzie the giraffe was pushing Terry and the others in the wheelchair in the parking garage and were near their van. Nick started instructing Suzie. "Okay Jiggy, load your mother into the back and me and Spots will strap the kids in."

"JIGGY?" Suzie asked.

"Yeah. The squares on your neck are like a jigsaw puzzle."

Terry was a little annoyed. "Do you have to nickname EVERYONE?!"

"Sure do Stripes." Nick replied. He then heard the laugh of a hyena. It was spastic and loud. "It's not THAT funny Spots!"

"That's...not me" Spots replied with some concern. They then heard a scream from around the corner that they heard the laugh. It sounded like a pig squealing.

Nick took charge. "Suzie! Get the kids inside!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Suzie said with fear.

Before Nick charged ahead, Terry grabbed his arm. "Here! Take my dart gun. I had it in my purse."

"You carry your dart gun in your purse?"

"Well, you know know when some young punk is gonna stab you."

Jim felt embarrassed. "I said I was sorry aunt Terry!"

"Jim, in the end, it was for the best because I have you in my life."

Jim gave her a quick hug, "Awww!"

Spots was trying to rush them. "Yeah, yeah! Tender moment. Now hurry the hell up! Someone's in trouble!"

Nick Jim and Spots ran around the corner to see three masked hyenas with bats in hand standing over the pig who had insulted Nick earlier. She was holding onto her child and trying to protect him. The woman's leg was bleeding.

"OOHHAHAHOHOO! What's the matter little piggy? You gonna cry 'Wee!-Wee!-Wee!' All the way home?"

"Leave us alone!" The pig cried.

Nick had enough. "HEY!" He shouted. The hyenas noticed as they turned to face him. Nick flashed his badge that was in his wallet."I'm officer Nick Wilde. There's a 'no mask' rule in place you know? Now back away from the lady!"

The hyenas just laughed louder. "A policefox? Bullcrap! You're just in a Halloween costume!"

One of them noticed Spots. "Hey baby! What's a hot little hyena like you doing with these losers? Come join us and we'll have some fun!"

"I'm not like you!" Spot replied. "You're a disgrace to hyena kind! Besides, I'd rather have fun kicking your ass!"

"Tough talk coming from a little girl with a metal foot! Besides, it's three on three!"

"Wrong!" Nick replied as he took out Terry's dart gun and shot one of the hyenas. It almost instantly fell to the ground. "It's two on three."

"HHAHAHAHAHOHOHOOO! Too bad for you we have bats!"

Jim snarled his teeth towards the hyenas. "Back off now!"

"Or else what you little..."

Jim stomped one foot forward and arched his back. His claws unsheathed and ready to attack."I SAID NOW! RRRAAAAWWWWRR!" James gave the loudest, deepest roar he could muster. It echoed throughout the entire parking garage and sent shivers down the spines of everyone around him. It was loud. It was frightening. The roar worked. The remaining two hyenas dropped their bats and took off running.

Spots was more than impressed. "Woah!"

Nick noticed that Jim's roar caused something else to happen that he only got a slight whiff of, but there was no time for that now. He had to focus on the victim. "Spots! Go to the van and get the first aid kit. Her leg may be broken so see if we have something we can use for a splint. Jim, ask Terry to call an ambulance over here and see if she has some cuffs for this perp. He's gonna have a lot to answer for when he wakes up."

He then knelt down in front of the lady pig and her son. "Are you okay ma'am?"

The pig was scared. "G-Get away from me you savage!"

"It's okay ma'am! I really am from the ZPD! We're gonna get you some help." Nick saw the boy clutching to his mother. He was weeping and scared. He rubbed the child's head. "It's okay son. Everything's gonna be alright." He then got on the phone to the ZPD. "Clawhauser, he have another 1138 at the parking garage in the Mosstown mall. I need a squad car over here to pick up a suspect. Also, be on the lookout for two hyenas in masks last seen exiting the parking garage and running down feral avenue."

The pig was starting to calm down. "You...you really are an officer!"

Nick smiled at her. "Told ya."

It was then that Spots came with a splint and some gauze. "Jim had Terry call and he's gonna help me dress the wound. Jim's roar scared the kids and Michael's crying for you."

"Okay. Is there anything else I can get you ma'am? Some water perhaps?"

"I-I'm fine for now. Thank you."

Jim came back. "Looks like a I scared the kids pretty bad with my loud roar. I'm sorry."

" 'Sorry?' " Nick replied. "That roar of yours saved the day without any violence. I can't thank you enough!" With that, Nick went to check on the kids.

Jim pawcuffed the unconscious hyena. "Let me help you with that splint!" He said to Spots and the two went to work on the lady pig's busted leg.

Meanwhile, Nick was at the van. "Is everyone okay?" He was answered with a crying Michael who was being consoled by Cotton.

"Baaww-Haaa! Don't let the lion get me daddy!"

Nick reached out to unbuckle Michael from his seat and hold him. "It wasn't a lion Mike. It was Jim letting out a big roar to scare off some bad guys who were hurting a pig."

"I-I'm so embarrassed!"

"Why?" Nick asked he picked up the bunny boy. He then got his answer as his Harry Porker robe was completely soaked. "...Oh."

"I p-p-peed my paaants!"

Nick held him tight. "Shhh...it's okay buddy. That happens to lots of kids your age. You just got really scared. That's all." Nick then turned his attention to Suzie. "Suzie, there's a really scared little pig who could use some friends now. Help me unlatch the kids and keep the pig company."

"Okay Mr. Wilde!"

Moments later, everything was okay. The little pig was playing with the children. A squad car had come and taken the hyena away for questioning and the mother pig was being loaded into the ambulance on a stretcher.

Nick was helping put the boy into the ambulance with his mother. "Don't worry about your mother son. She'll be just fine! In the meantime, you get to ride in an ambulance! Bet you never got to do that before!"

"No sir!" The boy replied. He then waved the other kids. "Bye Skates! Bye Cotton! Bye Harry Porker! Bye Captain Underpants!"

That gave Nick a little chuckle. He was about to leave when the lady pig stopped him. "Wait!" She shouted.

"Anything else I can do for you ma'am?"

"No. You've done EVERYTHING you could for me. Thank you! I...I was horrible to you in the store and I wanted to apologize."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. We all tend to have our biases."

"Well, I was very wrong about you. I'll be more careful to have an open mind from now on!"

"Thank you." Nick replied just as the ambulance doors shut and she was whisked away. He then turned to his family. "GREAT work guys! This is exactly why my "Preds for Peace" movement means so much to me. We have to stop this kind of violence from happening across the city. I'm gonna have my first meeting at the restaurant tomorrow right after the reception."

They started to walk back to the van.

Spot looked over at Jim. "That roar of yours is awesome!"

"Thanks." Jim replied.

Nick gave a smug smile to Spots. "It also turned you on a little."

"No it didn't!"

"Oh? I guess that was a completely different whiff of lady hyena pheromones I smelled right after the roar."

Spots ducked her head down in embarrassment. "Well, I mean...It was pretty cool, but...STOP TRYING TO SHIP US!"

An egotistical smile came across Jame's face. "I love your dad."

"Shut up Mr. Turd." Spots growled.

Everyone got all buckled up, but Nick could tell Michael was still feeling humiliated. "It's not that big a deal kiddo. We can just keep the windows down a little."

"I'm a big boy. Big boys don't pee their pants."

Sarah looked over. "You think you got it bad? I pooped in front of one the biggest Smelza fans in the city and she laughed in my face."

Jim looked at the kids and then over at Spots. "Viv...show them the video."

Spots was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Hey kids! You wanna see something really embarrassing?"

Suzie was starting to blush. "Wait ! Don't show them that!"

They all watched the video on Spot's phone. They saw Jim sliding down Suzie's back and into her shirt, then down into her shorts which made her do a crazy little dance until James finally slid out of the side of her pant leg like a little piece of poo. It had the kids laughing in stitches. Terry and Nick were laughing too, which in turn hurt Terry's rib and Nick's chest.

Jim pulled the phone back. "Okay, okay. I guess that was too funny for the old timers."

"HEY!" Terry and Nick shouted together.

"But you see kids? There are lots of times you might humiliate yourself, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. Just let it be part of the past and move on."

Nick started to drive of. "James, you're gonna make a great dad someday."

"Thanks sir."

"Please! Call me Nick. It's true. You're gonna make a great father to my grandchildren."

Spots was ready to pull her father's ears off. "Shut up dad!"


	13. Chapter the Thirteenth: In-terror-gation

Chapter the Thirteenth: In-terror-gation

A/N: _Stupid me. I said "Synopsis" last chapter when I meant "Summary". My bad! Anyway, we get to find out who one of the major villains is at the end of this chapter and it's a shocker! Except for me. I mean, I've had it in my head all along. Read on._

 _P.S. I think the name "Brock McHorn" is great. Makes him sound even tougher. And don't worry, this won't be the last we see of McHorn._

 **Summary:** Bogo tries to reason with McHorn.Duke Weaselton tries to keep his lovely secretary from being deported and ends up with more than he bargained for. Bogo goes to extremes in his interrogation and we find out who is the Big Cheese's second-paw mammal and it will change the lives of Nick and Judy forever. I did say "The worst is yet to come!" and here it is.

 **3:15pm The ZPD lockup**

Chief Bogo approached the jail cell with Brock McHorn on the other side. He gave a steely look to the rhino. "Look...I'm not pressing charges. I just needed to give you some time to cool down. I'm asking you...I'm pleading with you not to quit. I got too many officers on injury and with what's possibly going down next week, I need all the good men I can get."

Brock stared him down. "Then maybe you shouldn't have moved in on my woman the moment we had a fight!"

"I didn't move in on anyone! I only spent the night at her place, on her couch! I never touched her."

"Is that right?" Brock said with sarcasm. "A man don't spend the night with someone else's woman without it meaning more than just friendship."

"Dammit McHorn! I am going through a divorce right now! Francine is under my employ! If I dated her it would look like favoritism! I am under a TON of pressure right now and I don't need this!"

"You're moving her down to dispatch so it DOESN'T look like favoritism, aren't you?"

Bogo looked away. His silence spoke volumes.

"That's what I thought. Look, if you had given her some space so we can work out our issues and we STILL couldn't work it out? I'd have forgiven you, but you moved in the moment we started fighting."

" 'THE MOMENT'? I've heard you two yelling at each other for two weeks! I've heard from others you two broke up three times in those two weeks. McHorn, it was never...NEVER going to work out between the two of you. Also, she offered me the couch. I never approached her about it. You want me to back off? Fine. I'll back off."

"It don't matter anymore. It's over between me and her. It's over between you and I. I quit."

"McHorn...Brock, listen to reas-"

"I SAID I QUIT! You really think I can come back to work here and see her sitting at the desk?! Have you giving me orders?! After all this?! Now, I'm not gonna quit being a cop, but I'm going to another precinct."

Bogo bowed his head in defeat. "...Then I wish you the best of luck. I wished things could have worked out better between us. I'll have them release you right now."

Bogo started to walk away, but McHorn stopped him. "Wait!"

Bogo turned around. "Yes?"

"For what it's worth...I'm sorry I charged at you. I got a bit of a temper and I went too far. Maybe a new perspective will help me work on my anger issues. I have to move on."

"Yeah well...you gotta do what's best for you. Good luck." With that, Bogo left.

 **Meanwhile, at the offices of Weaselton and Sons Construction...**

Duke arrived at his offices to find a black van with gray stripes leaving and none of his workers around. The area was completely empty. "Sorry I'm late. What th' heck is goin' on here?" He asked. "Where's Rico? Where's 'da other guys?"

It was then that two ferrets poked their heads out from behind the desk. It was Juanita, Duke's lovely secretary and her son Paco.

"Señor Weaselton!" Paco shouted. "It was immigration! They took almost half our work force!"

"Holy crap! Are you serious? 'Nita, is this true?"

"Que'?" The ferret replied back.

Paco corrected Duke. "Señor, you know my mother doesn't speak English. We hid behind the desk. I was born in Zootopia, but my mother was not. If they take her, I'll end up in an orphanage!"

Duke knelt down before the boy. "'Dat ain't gonna happen. I swear to ya Paco."

Jaunita pointed to the door in fright. "¡Son ellos! ¡Están regresando!"

Paco translated for his mother. "She said they're coming back!"

"Oh crap!"

Paco pulled on Duke's pant leg. "PLEASE! Don't let them take my momma!"

Duke saw the two agents heading toward the door. He had to think of something quick. "Gotta think. Gotta think!" He then saw some trinkets he had gotten cheap and came up with a plan,. "Bingo!"

He ran over and fished out two rings. He put one on his finger and ran over to Juanita to put the other finger on hers. "Que?" She asked.

"Look, I got 'dese 'Lion of the Rings'...rings dirt cheap on E-Baa. I was gonna re-sell them as official movie props, but I think it will get us outta 'dis jam. We'll pretend we're married!"

"Yo no entiendo." She replied.

"She doesn't understand." Paco told Duke.

"Look, we are pretending to be married, understand? Married! They can't take you from me if you're my wife."

Juanita was shocked. "Casar? Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Duke pointed at his ring and hers. "Yeah, yeah! 'Casar' or whatever. We need to fake being married."

Juanita hugged Duke tightly and cried. "Oh si! Señor Weaselton! 'Si! Te amo! TE AMO!"

"Ammo? I don't even own a gun!" Duke didn't understand. While Juanita thought the weasel was a bit homely and did not have the best hygiene, he was very resourceful and she loved the way he took command. While for his own selfish needs, he did save the company from going under when Paco's abusive father and owner of the company was deported. She saw Duke as a great leader and while she never said anything to him before, she was in love with him. Now, though a misunderstanding, she thinks he wants to marry her and she couldn't be more happy.

Duke was very caught off guard. "Uhhh...Paco buddy? What's going on here?"

"Momma thinks you proposed to her. I'm getting a poppa!"

"W-Wait! It's just pretend! I can't.." Before he could finish his sentence, Juanita wrapped her lips and arms around his. Her tongue darting in and out of his mouth. She pulled away and a huge smile came onto Duke's face. "O-Oookay! Maybe I can...WOW!"

A knock came upon the door and Paco hid. Juanita was about to run too, but Duke grabbed a hold of her paw. "It's okay babe. It's okay."

Duke had a plan. He opened the door, but kept the steel screen door closed and locked. "Anything I can do for ya?"

The fox and vixen on the other side of the door were wearing sunglasses and suits. The vixen spoke up first. "Excuse me sir. We're with the Zootopia immigration department. Some of your staff have been taken away due to having no legal residence here. We also believe that woman draped over your arm is also here illegally."

"You mean my WIFE?!" Duke replied while showing his ring. He then showed the ring on the lemming's finger as well.

The agents didn't believe it. "Yeah right. Like someone would marry your ugly mug."

"Oh yeah?" Duke rpelied. He then looked over at Juanita. "Gimme some sugar baby."

Juanita understood Duke's body language and complied. She licked under his muzzle and up once again into his mouth. She made it her mission to taste every fang.

The agents had enough. "Okay! Okay! It must be love because no sane person would do that with you."

Duke was offended. "Hey! I'm considered a fairly handsome weasel in my circles I'll have you know!"

The agents had enough. "Regardless, we need you to let us in and show us your marriage certificate."

"Like I'd keep somethin' like that at work! Speakin' of paperwork. I still ain't seen your warrant and you ain't getting' nowhere without it. I got plenty of legal work visas for my men that you took so I better see 'dem back here pronto-like unless you wanna face legal repersimmons!"

"It's repercussions."

"Whatever. I can show you 'dose papers right now, but do you got YOUR papers? Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

The agents stood silent for a moment. "We'll be back Monday. You better have your marriage certificate."

"And you better have your warrant and my men. Buenos Nachos, jerks!"

The vixen was upset. "It's 'buenas noches' you a-" Before she could finish, Duke slammed the door on her face. "Good riddance."

Juanita was overjoyed. She jumped into Duke's arms and kissed him all over. Paco came out from under the desk and hugged Duke as well. "No one's takin' my favorite secretary away so...ummmm yeah! What 'da hell? Let's do it! Let's get married for real. Whaddya say?"

Paco corrected him. "She already said yes Señor Weaselton!"

"Alright. Alright. At least let me get some better rings 'dan this crap."

He tried to pull the cheap ring off of her and she yanked her arm back."No! No! Es mine! No tome mi anillo por favor!"

"She won't give it up." Paco explained. "She thinks you're gonna go back on what you said."

"Ooooh. Heh! Okay. We can worry about better rings later. 'Nita baby, can you give me a moment? I need ta call the cops."

"Policia?!" Juanita said worryingly.

"Paco. Tell her I got a friend at 'da ZPD who will help us get our men back. I ain't dumb. 'Dis guy we can trust." He then got on the phone. "Hello Nick?...Oh! Sorry ta bug ya while yer drivin'. Look my workers have been taken away and they got legal visas! The van they were taken' in don't look like the normal immigration vans. Trust me, I outta know! I think these guys may be kidnappers! Is 'dere anyone in 'da ZPD 'dat can look inta it? Anyone who's sympathetic 'ta immigrants?...Delgato was an immigrant? Great!...A LION?! You sure he's cool?...A lot of my staff are mice and rats...Okay. I trust ya Nick. You're a good guy. See ya later!"

Duke hung up the phone and tried to be assuring to Juanita and Paco. "Okay! I made some calls and I got a good cop who's gonna help us get the workers back."

Paco translated what he said to his mother. Juanita replied back to Paco which he translated back to Duke. "She thanked you and said you're very resourceful. A leader of men."

Duke rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Ah well. You tell her I'm lucky dat someone as beautiful as her wants ta marry an ugly bum like me."

Paco told her and she replied back. "Momma says she wants to reward you in the back office. She also told me to stay in here and watch cartoons with the volume up."

Juanita pulled Duke into the back room. "What kinda reward?" He asked. "You gonna make a cake er somethin'?...Wait, why are you hiding under the desk now?! 'Nita, they're gone! You don't have to.."

 _ZZZZIP!_

"Oh. Oooooh! OOOHOHOHO! YES!"

Paco was watching the cartoons in the next room. He looked over and the blinds of the window were open enough that he could see Duke's face. The weasel's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his tongue was hanging out in ecstasy. As a innocent child, Paco misunderstood what was going on.

"Poor Senor Weaselton. He looks so tired!"

 **3:40pm The ZPD interrogation room.**

Judy was already sitting in front of a cuffed Batrov while Bogo was standing behind her. Other officers, including Rhinowitz and Trunkaby were watching from the two-way mirror. Judy talked gently to the bat. "Listen Batrov. If you give us the information we need, Bogo will be much easier on your sentence."

"You mean like, he'll only use one or two big words instead of a long list of big words?"

"...Not that kind of sentence. I mean your jail time! You orchestrated a huge rodent crime spree through false promises,.threats and intimidation. You could be looking at 20 years to life!"

"BAH! My lawyers will get me out of prison! Your snatch and grab from my church was an illegal operation. You had no warrant! You and that wolf attacked me and my men with means to deafen us with a sonic bomb! You then drugged me and dragged me into a hole!"

"We don't need a warrant when there's probable cause! You and your 'congregation' are known terrorists! You're cannibals who kidnap eat other mice and bats!"

"Nonsense! All of our meals are volunteers! The elderly and dying. Those who have found no purpose in life and are suicidal. WE give them purpose! Those who choose to become a meal are given the highest honors! Many people die without dignity, without one last great moment on this earth. Those who give up their bodies for the feast are celebrated. Treated with more love than anyone else has ever received on their final days. We are not savages Miss Hopps. We have just found a way to give in to our predator urges in a civilized fashion."

"Batrov, it's not looking good for you. Help me, help you! Just like I did in the tunnel. If you tell us who the Big Cheese is, if you tell us who Big Ears is or if you can at least tell us their plans, we can go easy on you."

"HA! But HE will not go easy on me. Giving information on the Big Cheese is like a death sentence! Besides, I know only what orders they give me. He has no name. I don't even know his species. Only rumors."

"Rumors would be more than enough." Bogo replied.

"You'll get NOTHING from me! I am faithful to his cause and faithfulness is rewarded!"

Bogo faked a cough. "HERMM! HRRNH! Hopps, would you be a dear and fetch us some water?"

"Sure thing chief!" The bunny hopped down and went out of the room. Just in time for Bogo to grab a chair and barricade the door by jamming it into the underside of the doorknob. Judy realized what he had done and immediately turned around and started hitting and kicking at the door. "Chief! What the hell are you doing?!"

Bogo turned around and looked at the bat menacingly. A shiver went down Batrov's spine. "Now listen to me you pathetic little flying rodent. I'm DONE with this crap! I've had one of the worst weeks in my life and I don't have time to tolerate your bull! So you're going to give me the information I need and you're going to give it to me NOW!"

"I-I-I can't! He'll kill me! He has his ways! Just talking to you may seal my fate. You can't do this! There are laws in place!"

Bogo calmly went under the desk and picked up an object. "Do you know what this is?"

"It...It's a bullhorn."

"That's right!" He turned the volume full blast and shouted it right in Batrov's ears. "AND THEY CAN GET VERY LOUD!"

This caused pain in Batrov's head. "Please! No! Bat's ears are very sensitive!"

Judy was pounding on the door. "Dammit Bogo! Stop!"

"They ARE very sensitive, aren't they? If I keep this up, you may go deaf. And a deaf bat, is a DEAD bat! You rely on your radar to see at night. Without it, you'd be both deaf and blind."

Batrov was starting to weep. "P-P-Please! I just want peace for my people!"

Bogo blasted the bullhorn in the bat's ears. "WHERE IS THE BIG CHEESE?! WHO IS HE?!"

"AAAH! I don't know! I swear! Hopps! Hopps! Help me!"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm telling you the truth! Everything he does is in the greatest secrecy! I get my orders from Big Ears who gets his orders from him! Please stop! My ears!"

Judy got some help. Trunkaby and Rhinowitz started charging at the door. It was slowly giving way.

"THEN WHO IS BIG EARS?!" Bogo shouted into the bullhorn.

"I don't know! I-I...I think he's a bat!"

Bogo let off the bullhorn momentarily. "Why do you say that?"

"H-He...Oh God! My ears are ringing!"

"Spill it or you'll get the bullhorn again!"

"I've seen his silhouette! He does his orders in video form with a bright background so we can't make out his face. My ears are still ringing! H-He's a small mammal with really big ears, just like mine only...bigger. Also, I think he uses a tone box to hide his voice."

"Why do you say that?" Bogo asked.

"It's deep. VERY deep. Way too deep for a small mammal like that."

Judy froze in front of the door as Rhinowitz and Trunkaby burst in. They put a distance between Batrov and Bogo and Trunkaby yelled at Bogo for not following procedure. Judy slumped down to the floor. "Oh no! Oh God no! I...I know who it is!"

Everyone froze and looked at Judy. Bogo was the first to speak. "Hopps, if you have information, you need to tell us immediately."

An angry Judy ran up Trunkaby's back and got into Bogo's face. "Or what?! Are going to assault me like you did Batrov?! What the hell were you thinking?! We have laws in place!"

"I needed information and I got it! We'll discuss that later. Who is it?! Who is Big Ears?!"

"I...I might be wrong, but the person he described is...Nick's best friend, Finnick. Finnick K. Fox." Judy then walked over to the corner and sat down, weeping. "Oh my poor, poor Nick!"

Batrov was starting to panic."Oh God! If I revealed who Big Ears is, I'm a dead bat! They'll kill me!

"No one will be able to touch you in your cell." Bogo replied.

"You don't understand! I can't go to jail! I need to be under witness protection! MY ears won't stop ringing, you bastard!"

Bogo rolled his eyes. "We can put you in a secure cell all on your own."

"No cell is safe here!"

"Why?! And tell me the truth! You know what I can do."

"Be-Because he's here! In the maximum security cells!"

Judy was shocked. She wiped her tears and went to talk to Batrov. "Who Batrov? Who's in the maximum security cells?"

"Oh, what does it matter? I'm as good as dead anyway. The Big Cheese himself!"

"WHAT?!" The cops all said together.

"Yes. He's already in jail. If the rumors are true, he's operating from within the prison walls. I am SO dead!"

Judy patted the bat on the back. "Don't worry sir, we'll do everything we can to make sure you're protected."

Bogo got on to dispatch. "Clawhauser! Tell security they'll be no jail releases for the next two weeks! I'll take the heat right now and get on the phone to the mayor to explain everything. Hopps..."

"I'm not talking to you! Even criminal scum have rights!"

"Hopps. Please understand. Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing for the greater good."

"That's what a villain says."

"Look, I'm sorry that I took things too far, but we can't stop Finnick without your help. I need you and Nick to give me all the information you can on him."

Judy gave out a defeated sigh. "He's probably with his girlfriend Honey. She's a badger. He drives a bronze van with a painting of an Aztec wolf warrior holding an arctic vixen in his arms. It's a real nice painting!"

"How nice the painting is is meaningless. We need to find this mammal and fast! Do you have any location the two of them might be in?"

"Well...he's been living in his van for awhile, but last Christmas, I saw Honey's hideout! It's directly under an old barbershop, but you can also get there by the sewers!"

"Good. Good! I'll put out an APB."

"WAIT!"

"What is it Hopps?"

"Honey is VERY paranoid. If she's not there anymore, she's likely got the place booby-trapped. Be extra cautious!"

"Right. I'll send the bomb squad just to be safe. Trunkaby! Put this criminal in a temporary safe room, I'll inform the press on Finnick. Hopps, you and Wolford did great work today. You're dismissed. Clawhauser will fax you your paperwork and you can go home after that."

Trunkaby gently lifted Batrov up out of his chair and hung him on his tusk.

Judy felt bad, "I'm sorry Batrov. He's never treated a prisoner quite this bad!"

"WHAT?! I've got ringing in my ears!"

"I SAID I'M SORRY FOR HOW HE TREATED YOU!"

"Oh. It's not your fault Hopps. You're a good cop. He's a madman who shouldn't have his job! I'm gonna sue the hell out of him if my sonar is gone!"

Trunkaby agreed. "I gotta say, this is one time I agree with the criminal. He's lost it!"

Judy looked concerned. "At this rate, he might not have his job soon. He's gotta get it together."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Phone Calls

Chapter Fourteen: Phone Calls

 **Summary:** Jim and Spots visit Wolford. Judy talks to Nick about Finnick followed by a heated conversation with her father which leads to Stu starting the road to his redemption.

 **3:45pm. The ZPD Medical Center**

"Dad!" James shouted as he ran into the hospital room.

The wolf was under the covers and half asleep. "Hunh?...Izaat you kid?"

James ran over and hugged the top part of the bed. "Dad! Are you okay?! You're all wrapped in bandages like a mummy!"

"Jim?"

Spots was snickering in the background. James wasn't noticing what she was noticing.

"What happened to your nose?! And what's this weird growth I feel in the back of your neck?"

Tim Wolford peeked his head out from the foot of the bed. "That's my nads ya dummy! Yer huggin' my butt!"

Spots started laughing her head off and James quickly stepped back. "EEP! Ewww Gross! Gross! Sorry dad! Why are you backwards?!"

" 'Dey got my butt in the air ta help heal up 'da small stitches I got thanks 'ta those bats."

James reached over and hugged his father's head. "I'm just glad you're okay. At least your head injury didn't need wrapping."

James patted the top of his father's head and he yelped. "OW! Hey watch it! It still hurts! And no loud noises, please! Sheesh! I managed ta survive an explosion, TWO car chases, an army of bats and digging under a tunnel for an hour only 'ta be done in by a nine iron."

James rubbed his muzzle against his dad's. "At least you're safe. I think this has gotta earn you some time off of work."

"Not with 'dat blowhard Bogo in charge. He's gonna work me 'ta death!"

"No he won't." Said a voice from behind. It was Wolford's doctor. "Technically, you shouldn't have been going on such a dangerous mission after those burns you received in the first place. You're a very brave wolf!"

"Thanks doc. Does this mean I'm out of a job fer a bit?"

"I should say so! Just look at this list of injuries. A mild concussion, bites and scratches on the rump and that's AFTER the second-degree burns you incurred including singeing the fur right off of your tail and even a slightly torn sphincter."

"Yeeeah, let's not mention 'da torn sphincter okay?" Wolford asked.

"At any rate, these injures will keep you out of action for about oh...two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" Tim shouted. "Ow! My head! Best not to shout. Doc! 'Da Big Cheese's plan is supposed 'ta happen next week. I gotta help 'da ZPD!"

"You can't. Not in your condition. You need to rest. You can't even sit without air pads on your seat or else you may tear open your stitches. In fact, the two weeks I'm giving you are MINIMAL. "

"Crap! I hate bein' out of action fer that long. Can I at least stand around and walk?"

"Yes. But have someone close by just in case your concussion causes a dizzy spell. In the meantime, I want you to say in bed for at least another hour."

"'Dat's alright. I gotta wait for Burnie 'ta pick me up anyways." He looked over at Spots and smiled. "Soo...what's up with you two hunh? Become little love birds?"

Spots face-pawed herself. "Aww man! Not you too!"

James tried to explain. "Dad. We're just close friends. We...We can't be anyone more than that. It's not too bad! She's my 'kinda-sorta' girlfriend."

Tim was confused. "Say what?"

"It means we're PRETENDING to be a couple so we'll look more attractive to other girls. It'll be easier for us to fish out who likes us if they're comfortable around us."

"Unh...hunh. Spots? You mind leavin' the room fer a second?"

Spots was confused, but obliged. "Uhhh yeah. Okay."

She walked out and shut the door behind her. Tim let James know how he felt. "Jim, I don't like this."

"Why?! We love hanging out with each other, but she's lesbian so we can't really be romantic."

"...You SURE she ain't got any feelings for you?"

"I...I wish she did, but she's gay."

"Has she been following you everywhere?"

"Yeah. She's great! I ran off crying from the restaurant since it brought back memories of my mother and she found me and talked about her past when her parents died right in front of her and it made me feel better. She shared my pain."

"She sounds like a great friend."

"She is."

" 'Dats why I don't like 'dis 'kinda-sorta' crap! What happens when one of you finds a mate like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think you ain't gonna feel hurt if she ends up with another lesbian and leaves you in 'da dust?"

"It won't happen like that! She'd never just stop hanging out with me!"

"And what about if YOU get a girlfriend?! You think your mate would be happy with her boyfriend hangin' out with another girl?"

"Well...I mean, what if Viv gets a bisexual mate? Then we'd both have the same girlfriend!"

"Sounds like you been readin' too many 'o 'dem shonen mangas. Let me tell you how it's gonna happen. She'll find someone. You'll pretend you're happy for her. Even try ta fool yourself and tell yourself it's best like this and that you'll always be happy for her, but deep down inside, they'll be a part of you 'dat will never feel whole because you'll always love her. You'll always wonder what could have been."

"You're talking about you and Terry, aren't you? She gave me the same advice."

"...Yeah. And now, it's happening to you. 'Dat's why..I..."

"Want me to stop being friends with her?"

"NO! Just 'da opposite! Fight for her love! Ya got a barrier ta break through and I think ya got a chance. I'm as straight as an arrow and I wuz in love with a tiger who was born male. I love Burnie 'ta death, that's 'da truth, but part of me wonders what would have happened if I had just pushed past them blasted pheromones of Terry's."

"Don't tell Burnie this stuff." James replied.

"Aaah she knows, Jim. She's a wonderful gal 'dat way. I can tell her everything. Tell me, do you love her?"

"...I dunno, I...Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Then don't give up on her. I'm sure there's some part of you she's attracted to."

"Well...Me, Viv and Nick had to scare off these hyenas that were harming these two pigs. I let out my big roar. You know? That time I roared at those rams?"

"Yeah! That was awesome!"

"This one was even bigger and louder! And Mr. Wilde said that Viv let out some pheromones when that happened."

"No kiddin'? She got a bit turned on hunh? Oh man! If she ends up yer girlfriend, you should write a book! "I Turned A Lesbian Straight: By James Catmull". Ha-Ha!"

"You mean Wolford."

"Right. About that, ummm... now 'dat ya know ya got blood family still around, you sure ya wanna stick wit' 'dis old bum?"

"Are you kidding?! You're my dad! I love you! You were there when I needed someone the most! I'll never leave you and Burnie!" With that, James hugged his dad's head again.

Spots knocked at the door. "You guys done talking crap about me?"

James laughed. "Yeah! Come on in!"

Spots went back inside. Tim talked about his adventure with Judy and James told him about his adventure at the mall. Truth be told, Spots heard every word of their previous discussion. She wasn't upset by what Tim had said and she at least understood where he was coming from. There was a part of her that loved James very much, but not physically and she didn't know what to do about it. It tortured her inside.

 **Meanwhile...**

Judy Hopps was finishing the last of her reports. She was writing down the events of what occurred, checking off the necessary boxes and faxing them through the machine back to Clawhauser. _"They need to update this."_ She thought to herself. _"Who uses fax machines anymore?"_ She was wanting to hurry up and get done since Bogo would be going to the press about Finnick soon and she wanted to tell Nick in private about his friend. It was nearing 4pm. She had no choice. She'd have to call him and talk to him on Yipe chat.

She managed to get a hold of Nick on the phone. _"What's up Carrots? You on your way home soon?"_

"Yes Nick, but... I have some bad news. Can you go somewhere private?"

" _What's wrong? You sound like someone we know has died."_

"In a way, yes. Can you please go somewhere private?"

" _Sure Fluff. Hey Terry! Can I borrow your room for a sec?...Yes, I promise I won't touch anything. Hold on Carr-AAAHH!"_

"Nick! Are you okay?!"

" _DANGIT SUZIE!...Yeah I'm fine. I just have a problem with this young giraffe who I think is trying to kill me. Well, I'm alone. What's up?"_

"Well, you know me and Wolford got Batrov."

" _Yeah?"_

"Bogo went rough on him. Too rough! The bat might have tinnitus now."

" _Youch! That's not like Bogo! However, I'm pretty sure that's not why you called me."_

"Right...ummm..We found out who the Big Cheese's right paw mammal is. Nick...I don't know how to tell you this but..."

" _SIGH! It's Finnick isn't it?"_

Judy gasped in shock that Nick figured it out. "Yes! How did you know?! Is it on the news already?!"

" _No. Just a guess. The name 'Big Ears' was a pretty big giveaway. He's changed Fluff. When I last saw him and he was calling you a roach, I saw some anti-prey propaganda in his van. It's not just you he hates, it's all prey! Those propaganda flyers? He had tons of copies. The handwriting on the flyers was his. His! He wasn't collecting them from others, he was making them and distributing them around! I never let on that I knew and I tried to talk some sense into him, but he wouldn't hear it. Finally, he left with Honey. He said he was running scared and that the people he was involved with were after him."_

"So he's on the run?"

" _No. He's laying low somewhere I'm sure. I know when he's acting and he did a poor job that day. Still...Big Ears...DAMMIT!"_ Nick started to break down. _"Judy, he...SNIFF!...he was my best friend. My surrogate father!"_

"Nick, I'm so sorry."

" _It's...SNIFF!...It's okay Judy. I now have confirmation of what a lowly scumbag he has become. You were right when you said someone died today, because he's dead to me now!"_

"Nick, I...I don't...Look. Don't lose hope. He's lost right now. Lost in hatred and anger. You can bring him around! I know you can!"

" _You're too good for this world Judy. I'll try. If I can find the bastard, I'll try to bring him around but I don't know if I can."_

"What happened to him? I mean, he didn't get along with me that well during Christmas, but it wasn't TOO bad! We had fun at times."

" _When I officially became a cop, everything changed. I wasn't there for him like I used to be. He's a tiny predator and lot of those cons we did stopped working. I guess the world just shat on him._ "

"But he had Honey, didn't he?"

" _Honey's a paranoid nut who hates the world and herself. She probably dragged him down into her madness."_

"I better finish up here so I can be home with you soon. Nick, I'm so sorry."

" _I know Carrots. I love y-..what's that?!...Cotton's walking without crutches?!"_

"What?!"

" _I gotta see what that's all about. I'll see you soon. I love you!"_

"I love you too." With that, she hung up. She only got a few tears out when her phone rang again. " _SNIFF!_ H-Hello?"

" _Hey Jude the dude!"_

"Dad. This is a REALLY bad time! I've had the worst day."

" _Oh. I'm sorry Pumpkin! I just wanted to let you know me and Bonnie will be a the reception party tomorrow along with Gideon, Julie and some of the kids. The more grown kids are gonna have to babysit and manage the house. It's a struggle to take turns on who gets to visit the city."_

Judy started rubbing her head in frustration. "Is there something major you wanted to tell me dad?!"

" _Hey now! You show some manners! You're not old enough that I can't take you over my knee!"_

"I already have someone for that."

" _Cheese Louise! Kids and their language these days. Look, I'm just letting you know we're gonna have a film crew with us."_

"Film crew?! Why?"

" _Because we got so many people getting married in our barn next month that I thought 'Hey! We could make it into a reality T.V. Show!' "_

"Oh my God. Are you kidding me?"

" _Nope! I talked to one of the major networks. ABC! Thew Animal Broadcasting Company. We're gonna make a fortune off of this deal! Maybe we can make it into a yearly thing! You know any other couples?"_

"I really don't have time for this right now dad."

" _Sorry Jude, I just thought..."_

"YOU JUST THOUGHT OF YOURSELF! Look, I gotta go. Why don't you go...trick another one of my siblings into being eaten or something? You seem to be the expert on that!"

There was silence for a moment and Judy instantly regretted what she said. "Oh God! I am so sorry daddy! I just...I'm having a bad day and.. "

" _..I understand pumpkin. You were right."_

"Dad, no! I..."

" _I'm a coward! I'm a big, fat selfish coward and I always have been! I don't deserve the wonderful life I have."_

"Dad! Please! Don't listen to me! I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you."

" _I'm glad you took Michael. I don't deserve him. How is he?"_

" _SNIFF!_ He's doing fine. There was a Santa at the mall and he asking him if he could get sight so he could see my face. Can you believe that? He's getting closer with Nick and is calling him 'daddy' now."

" _Oh...That's...That's good! Nick's a great man. He risked his life for other people's children while I...SNIFF!...I.."_

"Daddy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that!"

" _It's okay Pumpkin. I just wish I could do something to make it all up."_

"I'll be fine. Michael will be fine too. I've been doing some serious thinking...I think I'm going to donate one of my eyes to him."

" _WHAT?! You can't do that! Think of your career!"_

"My family, my children are far more important to me than my career. Anyone who puts their success over their family should be ashamed!"

" _...Judy, just think about it. Don't do anything rash."_

"I know, it's just...I want him to have the best life."

" _That's all any parent wants for their child. I gotta go Jude. My boys just can't run this place without me. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"I'll see you dad. I love you."

 **Meanwhile, in Bunnyburrow...**

"I love you too Pumpkin." Stu replied as he hung up the phone. "Bonnie, we have to have a talk with our little Judy. She wants to give up one of her eyes for Michael."

"She can't do that!" Bonnie replied. "It won't work!"

"What do you mean dear?"

"Look, I studied up on what he has on Zoogle. He needs a special kind of coronary transplant and it's tricky. Genetics actually play into it. The eye of a donor who isn't blood related only has a 30% chance of success."

"I still don't get it. Why wouldn't Judy work?"

"She's adopted, remember? We love her and she's part of our family, but she's not blood. A transplant from a blood member has an 80% chance of success. She'll just have to forget it. It's too risky!"

Stu looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a rabbit in desperate need of redemption and may have found his answer. "You're right. She can't do it...Eighty percent hunh?"

 **Meanwhile, back at the ZPD...**

A tired and sad Judy was dragging herself out of the locker room in her civilian clothes when Clawhauser caught up to her. "Judy! Purrrfect timing! You ready to head back to my house? We can bus together."

"Unh-Hunh." Judy replied. She didn't even lift her head to look up at Ben. Clawhauser knew something was wrong. "You okay bunny-girl?"

"Yeah."

"...You had a rough day?"

"...Yeah."

"...You want a hug?"

"YEEEESS!" Judy sobbed and lifted up her arms like a child wanting to be carried.

Ben picked her up and wrapped his big, fat arms around her. "Awww honey! It's okay! It's okay. I've had a few bad days myself. Let's go visit Wolford on the way out and see how he's doing. Okay?"

" _SNIFF!_ O-Okay."

"Here. I'll let you sit on my shoulders." The two of them left the station and headed towards the medical center. Ben chuckled. "Just don't let my wife see us like this. She might moon us again!"

Judy laughed back. "That's alright! She's got a pretty sweet a-"

"Judy!"

"Tee-Hee! Sorry."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Handi-Capable

Chapter Fifteen: Handi-Capable

A/N: " _Oooooh Happy Anniversary! Happy Anniversary! Happy Anniversary! Haaappy Anniversary!"_

 _It has been one year since I started writing fan fiction for the first time. On June 27_ _th_ _2016, I posted the first chapter of "My Turn to Drive". The first part of the still ongoing Big Cheese saga. I honestly thought I'd be done by now, but it's still going. I also saw just how far I've come and how much I still need to go. The first story was so sloppy, I had to re-write the first chapter or two just to make it decent. I still need to do better with describing details and emotions. (My previous writing work was fan comics and that just had dialogue and direction.)_

 _One year, 141 chapters, 394,231 words and still going. For those who have been along for the ride, thank you (and sorry for Sacrifices) XD._

 **Summary:** Bogo talks to Lieutenant Swinton and the press. Finnick and Honey panic. Suzie gives Skates and Cotton their gifts and Delgato talks to Duke Weaselton to find out more about the missing immigrants and puts doubt in Duke's mind about Juanita's love for him.

 **3:40pm Chief Bogo's Office**

Bogo was on the phone with the mayor. "Yes sir...right away sir. I already called the press and they are congregating in the briefing room as we speak. I'll deliver the message right away. No, I haven't told Lionheart, but I'm sure he won't be happy that he has to stay in prison an extra week. Oh yes, I'm SURE you're delighted to hear that. Speaking of delays, remember when I said we need to delay the dome ceremony? Yes but!...But sir!...The Big Cheese's plans seem to involve that dome!...I know it's important to your campaign but...but...sir! He hung up on me!"

Bogo turned around and talked to Lieutenant Swinton who was already there when Bogo was on the phone. "Sooo...what did he say?"

"He didn't seem to care that I lost my temper with the bat as long as it got results and he seems very pleased that Lionheart won't be able to finish his campaign out of prison, but he won't delay the dome ceremony. He thinks it's important to his campaign."

"Well, it sounds like you got off scott free this time."

"Hardly, he says I'm barely hanging on by a thread."

"Sounds like I may have your job soon." The pig said with a smirk.

"Ooooh trust me. You don't want this job. What's worse now is Wolford's doctor won't let him back on duty for two weeks. All these injuries and McHorn quitting...we're running out of men!"

"I'm hearing the same from other precincts." Swinton replied. "Maaaybe it's time to think of my idea?"

"To let the recruits graduate early from the academy? No."

"But sir!"

"If they are not fully trained, they are a danger to themselves and others! I won't have it."

"But we don't have enough men to fight off a massive riot!"

"We'll have to do with what we have and hope we can overcome."

"That's...not very reassuring."

"I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to the press."

Swinton watched Bogo leave the office. She stayed behind and got on the phone. "Hellooo mayor Trunk! It's me, Swinton...Yeah baby! No, he won't use my idea...Yes. I DO think we should consider a new chief of police. How about we discuss this at dinner tonight?...Ooooh yes. I'll wear that low cut dress you like so much...Tee-Hee! If things go well, you'll be 'bringing home the bacon' if you get my drift...It's pig flesh fried in a pan. …..No nobody has actually eaten that in centuries. I don't know how the phrase has survived...It was a double entendre!...Oh just forget it! "

Meanwhile, Bogo addressed the press in the briefing room. "I'd like to thank you all for gathering here this afternoon... _AHEM!._... Earlier today, officers Judy Hopps and Tim Wolford. Apprehended a criminal who, for his own safety, will remain nameless for now. We discovered through this individual the identity of the Big Cheese's second in command, Big Ears. His name is Finnick K. Fox. A small, fennec fox. He was last seen in a bronze-colored van with his girlfriend, Honey the badger."

While the press briefing was going on, Honey was dropping off some anti-prey flyers at a small table in a predator-owned liquor store. She was dressed up as an old grandma with glasses and a scarf and was pushing Finnick around in a baby stroller. They both heard their names coming from the small TV the clerk was watching. Finnick lifted the shade on his stroller to get a better look. "Ooooh shit!" Honey whispered through her fangs.

Bogo continued. "We have surveillance photos now along with some photos provided by officer Hopps and we'll be talking to officer Nick Wilde for more detailed photos on this mammal. Sadly, Mr. Fox was a close friend to officer Wilde for many years, but has now gone rouge. We ask the public that if you see this fennec fox or badger, DO NOT APPROACH THEM! Call 911 or the ZPD immediately and inform us of their location. They often are in disguise. Because of his small stature, Finnick is often disguised as a toddler or baby. They are considered a threat to the public and very dangerous. Miss Hopps is currently in a very depressed state over this news and said her and officer Wilde will be taking questions at a later date. I'll be answering any questions you have."

As Bogo was taking some questions from the press, the cheetah running the store looked away from his T.V. and looked at Honey instead. She quickly shielded her eyes and started wobbling her head like an old lady. "Such hooligans!" She shouted. "I hope they throw the book at them. C'mon sweetie! It's time grandma changed you." With that, she left the liquor store. Once outside, she immediately started to panic. Oh shit! Oh shit! What are we gonna do?!"

"Calm the f #$ down and get to the van!" Finnick whispered. From inside the stroller.

"It's a good thing you took my advice on the paint job." Honey whispered back. A week ago, the pair agreed to paint the van white with a fake bakery ad on the side to hide themselves. It was a huge sacrifice for Finnick who loved the old mural. They got to the underground parking garage and looked around. The coast was clear and Finnick jumped into the back. Honey folded the stroller and placed it inside. She then ran around to the driver's side while Finnick got into the passenger's.

Now in the front seats of the van, Honey was still panicking. "What do we do now?! They KNOW we're in disguise!"

"I can't do anything until Big Cheese tells me otherwise."

"Then CALL him!"

"HA! You don't call him, HE calls YOU! He'd kill me if I used his number. We just gotta...lay lower than we're already laying. Maybe I should get that round ear job we were talking about. Get them trimmed."

"Aww baby! But I love your big ears!"

"And they're my most recognizable feature! That's the damn problem! If I get them rounded, I can dye my fur gray and look like a koala. You can always do your skunk disguise. That will keep people away."

"I do make a good skunk." She noted. "You're right. You'll have to stop looking like a baby or toddler because they'll be looking for that."

Finnick snarled through his fangs. "This is all the fault of that bunny roach! If I ever get my paws on her, I'll tear her throat out!"

 **Meanwhile, at the Clawhauser's home...**

The little kids were having fun. Petey was still in his undies and pulling Skates around real fast by a leash while Michael and Cotton were sitting on top of her and laughing. They were skating and swinging around the large living room, having a blast. Nick was on the phone with Judy. "Sure Fluff. Hey Terry! Can I borrow your room for a sec?"

"Yes!" Terry replied. "Just don't go looking through my stuff!"

"Yes, I promise I won't touch anything." Just as he was walking in the room, Suzie burst her bedroom door open and knocked Nick hard into Fangmeyer's room. "Hold on Carr-AAAHH!"

Suzie was cheerfully holding two bags. "I've got presents for two special little girls!"

"Dangit Suzie!"

Suzie looked around. "Who said that?! Mr. Wilde? Oh well. Christine, you go first." Suzie handed a small bag for Cotton to open.

Sarah was a little disappointed. "Why not me first?"

"Because I wanna save the best for last and you. Are. Gonna. Go. CA-RAAAAZY!"

Cotton took the present out of the bag and was a little confused. "A tiara?"

"Not just any tiara!" Suzie explained. "Put it on."

Terry and the kids watched with intrigue as Cotton put the tiara on her head. She could immediately see what was special. "I can see behind me!"

"That's right!" Suzie explained. "I bedazzled it a bit more, but I also hot-glued two blind-spot mirrors on each side! Together, they should give you a wide range of view behind you, so now you can walk backwards like you did earlier and see where you're going!"

"This is so cool!" Cotton said with great joy. "I'm gonna try to walk without my crutches. Petey, stay behind me just in case I need you to catch me!"

"Okay!" Petey replied and he ran behind Cotton and gave her a bit of space as she walked.

She left the crutches behind as she walked backwards with ease. "I'm doing it! This is easy!" Cotton was absolutely delighted.

"Try to _FLIM-FLAM!_ run!" Petey shouted.

"Oh...okay!" Cotton started to jog a little for the first time in her life. "I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!" She went for a full sprint, but quickly fell over." Woooah!"

She fell to the ground which panicked Petey. "Cotton! I'm so _#$%!_ sorry! I was supposed to catch you!"

All the lamb could do was laugh. "Hee-!-Hee!-Hee! It's okay Pete! My wool broke my fall. This is awesome!"

Petey helped pick up his big sister off the carpet.

A huge smile was on Cotton's face. "I gotta get used to that. Thank you so much Suzie! This is wonderful!" She jogged backwards over to Suzie and then turned around to hug her knee.

Suzie picked her up and gave her a small hug. "Awww no problem Christine. When I saw that you can walk backwards, I knew the perfect gift to make you."

"I'm gonna go tell daddy!" Petey said with excitement as he ran towards Terry's room.

Terry was impressed. "Suzie, honey! You're a genius!"

"Aww, it's nothing! I just get a lot of ideas for inventions in my head. "The next one is the best one of all! Go ahead and open the bag Skates!"

Sarah opened the bag and pulled out her two presents. "...Reachers? I already have these."

"Not like these you don't! See how they have two different pulleys on the grab handle? You pull the left and it grips the handle, but try pulling the right."

She pulled on the right trigger and the arm bent down. Suzie explained. "See? The arms bend! I used the tops of fishing poles because they can bend far while still being strong."

Sarah was confused. "I still don't get it."

"Really?! Watch. Mom, hand me a tissue."

Terry took a tissue from her purse and handed it to Suzie. "Okay, but I still don't get it myself."

Suzie crumple up the tissue and put it on the ground. "Okay Skates, grab the tissue with the reacher."

Sarah complied, but still didn't get it. "Okay."

"Now, bend the arm and aim it at your butt like your wiping yourself."

"Whaa?" Sarah did so and made a wiping motion near her rear. She finally understood what her sister made. "I...I can wipe my own butt. I CAN WIPE MYSELF!"

"That's right!" Suzie exclaimed. "The regular reachers have a straight arm, making it impossible to use for wiping or other things. I made a second one so you can use them together and pull up your diaper and dress and completely change yourself. I also sprayed them with a water resistant polymer so you can wash them just in case they get any poo or something on them. You'll be totally independent with these!"

Sarah started to tear up. "I can dress myself?!" She broke down sobbing. "I CAN DRESS MY SE-HEEELF! SUUUZIEEE!" She crawled over to her big sister blind with tears. Suzie picked her up and the little mountain lion wept in her arms. "You're the best sister eveerrr! I love you so much!"

"I love you to Skates." Suzie replied, weeping a bit herself. Terry was also crying.

Petey ran into Terry's room "Dad! Suzie made some cool gifts and Cotton can _MOTHER #$%*^!_ walk backwards without crutches!"

Nick was still on the phone with Judy. "I know Carrots. I love y-..what's that?!...Cotton's walking without crutches?!"

"Yeah! Suzie made her a _#$%!_...a tiara with a rear-view mirror!"

Nick wrapped up his call. "I gotta see what that's all about. I'll see you soon. I love you!" Nick then hung up the phone. "Let me see!" They both ran out together.

Nick saw Suzie, Sarah and Terry crying together. "What happened here?"

"Oh Nick!" Terry sobbed. "I _SNIFF!_ I have the most wonderful daughterrrrr! She m-made these bending reachers so Sarah could wipe herself and be more independent! She's a genius!"

"Aww that's sweet!" Nick replied. "Now, what's this I hear about Cotton being able to walk without crutches?"

"It's true daddy!" Cotton exclaimed. "I showed Suzie and spots earlier that since my knees are backwards, I have a hard time walking forward, but I can walk backward with no problems!"

Nick was surprised. "I never knew that!" Nick got down on one knee and motioned Cotton towards her. "Okay, show me."

Cotton turned around, dropped her crutches and walked towards her dad like any other girl would walk towards her father.

Nick started to tear up as Cotton walked up to him. "I can see you daddy!" She exclaimed. "It's like I got eyes in the back of my head!"

She walked to him and he grabbed her from behind and gave her a huge hug. Tears were forming in his eyes. "Oh Cotton honey! This is wonderful!"

"I still look silly walking backwards." Cotton replied.

"Oh who cares?! You can walk without crutches!"

"I can jog too!" Cotton exclaimed.

"What?!"

"I can't balance well, but I can almost run! Watch!"

Cotton then jogged backwards around Nick who had the widest smile on his face. She jogged up to him and he hugged her again. Tears were streaming down his face. "This is wonderful! Suzie! Thank you SO much! You're amazing!"

Suzie started to bawl. "BAAW-HAAAW-HAAAWWW!"

"What's the matter?" Nick asked.

" _SNIFF!_ That's one of the first times you said my name today without saying 'Dangit!' first!"

Nick laughed and walked over to hug the young giraffe.

 **4:30pm At the offices of Weaselton and Son's Contruction**

Officer Delgato knocked upon the door of the office. "This is Carlos Delgato of the ZPD police. Nick Wilde sent me."

"Just a second!" Duke shouted back. Moment's later, he arrived at the door with no shirt, buckling his pants and panting up a storm. "Sorry. I just got engaged ta my secretary and she wanted to do the honeymoon early. So far we've 'honeymooned' three times in a row!"

Juanita could be heard from the back room. "Duke! Mi Amor! Te necesito!"

"I AM NOT A MACHINE WOMAN! Seriously! We've been going at it for over an hour! I gotta get more bottled water. That succubus drained me!"

Delgato chuckled. "She sure seems to love you!"

"Yeah. I was trying to fool those agents earlier by using these cheap rings to pretend we're married so they wouldn't deport her. We've got a bit of a language barrier and she thought I was proposing for real and now I can't back out of it!"

"Well, love is blind."

"What?!"

"Nothing. Do you want out if it? I speak Spanish if you want me to tell her."

"No! I've never had a gal in love with me like this before. Her kid likes me too. I think she's my best chance at true happiness."

"I guess it's a 'win-win' situation then."

"Yeah...Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing, it's just...she needs citizenship and you can give her that if you marry her. Tell me, are you two using protection?"

"...No. She's a ferret and I'm a weasel. We're different species."

"A ferret is just another form of weasel you know. You can get her pregnant. Ooooh...she's smart!"

"...Wait what the hell are you saying?!"

"...Nothing! Nothing. It's just...having another child here would be another anchor to keeping her in the country."

Duke was getting offended. "Hey! This has nothing to do with citizenship! She loves me! Her son told me how much she admires me for my leadership! How I saved the company after the owner, her abusive ex-boyfriend and father of her son was deported. I'm a leader of men! That's why she loves me! Don't you have some policing to do instead of getting into my personal life?"

"Sorry boss." Delgato replied. "So tell me what you can about this van they were traveling in."

"It was black with gray stripes. A bit beat up. The supposed agents were a fox and a vixen."

"Hmmm...I'll have Pennington run through that description through our computers." He got on the com to Francine. "Pennington, look up any info or cases involving a fox, a vixen and a van with gray stripes...thanks!" He then re-focused his attention on Duke. "Sounds like it may be reverse coyotes."

"Like, with their skin on backwards?!"

"No, not THAT kind of Coyote. A coyote usually smuggles immigrants into the country for a large price. Usually the immigrants have to scrape and save to get that money together. A reverse coyote takes them to the border and demands ransom or they'll throw them back."

"Aww crap! They ain't gonna have enough for ransom! Not with what I pay them. I've been such a cheap bastard/"

Pennington got back to Delgato right away. "Delgato speaking...WHAT?! Oh man! Okay! Me and Johnson are on the case! I'll look for them now!"

Delgato got up to leave. "This is bad."

"Wh-What is it?" Duke asked nervously.

"Mammal trafficking. Those two foxes are the Todd siblings. They pretend they're from immigration services and take the local illegals and sell them into slavery!"

"Oh no! I may not pay my guys too well, but I don't make them slaves! They're the only friends I got! Please help them!"

Delgato put his paw on Duke's shoulder. "Relax mi amigo! I'm an immigrant myself so I'm taking this very personally. I won't stop until your workers are freed. Okay?"

"Thanks Del! You're on of 'da good ones!"

Delgato started to leave. "Thanks And Duke...forget what I said. I'm sure she loves you for you. Okay boss?"

"Yeah...thanks."

With that, Delgato left to his car as Duke walked past Paco who was enjoying his cartoon marathon. "Do doin' okay champ?"

"Si Senor! Momma's been calling for you."

"Yeah, well I had to talk to the cop. Good thing too. It's mammal trafficking!"

"Que?"

"They're being sold as slaves!"

"Oh no! Is the lion going to stop them?!"

"I hope so pal...Say Paco, how long has your mother had these feelings for me?"

"I dunno. For a little while. Why?"

"It's...It's nuthin'."

Duke looked into the room where Juanita was rubbing the mattress. "Weaseltooon!" She said in a sexy voice.

"Not right now babe. I uhhh...I got a headache."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Redford Returns

Chapter Sixteen: Redford Returns

 **Summary:** Redford arrives at the Clawhauser's home. Terry consoles Suzie after she breaks down in tears over a large plush. Ben and Judy take a car ride with the Wolford's back to the house that ends in a big boom. An assassin breaks into Batrov's secure cell and the Big Cheese gives him an option. Death or a fate worse than death.

 **4:40pm at the Clawhauser's home**

Nick was sitting on the floor with Michael on his lap. They were playing the Meowio Kart video game with Cotton, Petey and Sarah. Nick had a plan so Michael can play. He'd direct the joysticks and tell Michael what buttons to press. "We're about to turn the corner. Hold the L button down until I say so."

"Okay daddy!" Michael replied.

"Annnnd...NOW!"

Michael let go of the button and Nick's kart boosted forward. "Alright! Good job champ!"

"You're still in third place!" Cotton bragged.

"Ooooh! You hear that champ? Your girlfriend is smack-talkin' you! Let's shut her down!" They ran over an item box and got a blue shell. "YES! Quick! Hit the R button!"

"This one?" Michael asked while feeling the controller in Nick's paws.

"Yeah! Yeah! Hit it!"

Michael pressed the button and he heard the shell launch, whirl into the air and then explode right in front of Cotton and Petey's karts who were neck and neck. This allowed Nick and Michael's kart to zoom past and win the race.

"Hey! No fair!" Cotton shouted.

Nick pumped his arms. "We won! We won!" He then lifted Michael in the air. "Introducing your new Meowio Kart champion, Michael Hopps!"

Michael was giggled while being held up just as there was a knock on the door.

Terry wheeled herself over. "That must be the Wolfords."

"I don't think so." Nick replied. "Tim said that Auburn wasn't picking him up until five." He then decided to answer the door himself.

Nick opened the flap to find a large, old scarred up tiger. "Hey there! Is my daughter in?"

"Daddy!" Terry exclaimed.

"Hey honey!" Redford went over and gave his daughter a hug. "What's this fellers name?" The tiger asked while pointing at Nick.

"Nick Wilde. He's a friend and fellow officer."

Redford shook Nick's paw with a hard enough grip that he almost crushed it. Nice meetin' ya Nick!"

"L-Likewise! Ow! Can I have my paw back while I can still use it?"

"Sure thing buddy!"

Nick made small talk. "So I hear you're a vet?"

"That's right! Both Viethawk and the lizard wars."

Nick saluted him. "Thank you for your service sir."

Redford slapped Nick on the back so hard he nearly bowled the poor fox over. "Good man! I like this guy! Dag-Nabbit! Where are my manners?! Honey! Let me help you in!"

Redford went back out of the flap and gently pulled his new fiance Alice in with a large tiger plush. "Sorry I left you behind dear."

"Mom!" Terry shouted. She loved Ben's mother like she was her own mother. Terry wheeled over and hugged her. "How's my dad been treating you?"

"Other than leaving me behind in the car, just fine. Looks like I've been beating some sense into him."

Redford laughed. "HA! Ya got that right honey! I've gone against a lot of enemies back in the war, but none of them scared me like you do. Still, my lazy son should have been right behind you. Where is Tyler?"

"He's waiting for you to open the blasted large door!" Alice replied.

"I can't reach that! Well anyway, I got presents for my new grandkids! Where are my little girls at?!"

Sarah stopped playing video games and dragged herself over using her skates to greet her grandfather. "Right here grandpa!"

"Give yer new grandpa a hug!" He quickly picked up the little mountain lion and held her close.

Suzie came out of her room quickly. "Grandpa! Did someone mention presents?!"

Redford chuckled. "Hey there stretch! Well, that got you out here quick! Me and yer grandma got presents for you two!" He handed Sarah the large tiger doll. "Here you go!"

Sarah hugged the plush tiger. "It's as big as I am! Thank you grandpa and grandma!"

"Me next!" Suzie said excitedly.

They then heard a voice from behind the front door. "Could someone open this up?! This thing is heavy!"

"What's behind the door is for you honey." Redford replied.

Excited, Suzie opened the door. To find Redford's son and Terry's twin brother, Tyler barely holding on to a large giraffe plush. "This!... _PANT! PANT!_...is yours! Take it! Please!"

Suzie picked up the giraffe plush. "This is HUGE! It's as big as me!"

Redford chuckled. "That's right sweetie! One of my old Marine buddies became a plush doll maker for

carnivals. I had him special order this one!"

"I-It's wonderful! I...I..." Suzie started to break down and cry. "Thank yoooouu BAAW-HAAW-HAAW!" She ran back into her room with the plush.

Redford was a little upset. "What the hell was that about?!"

"I don't know!" Alice replied.

Terry turned her chair around. "I'll go find out. Nice seeing you again Tyler! I'll talk to you in a bit!"

"You too Terry!"

"Terry gave an evil smirk. Say 'Hi!' to Gazelle sometime for me!"

"Dangit Terry!"

Redford looked suspiciously at his son. "What the hell was that all about?!"

"Maaaybe you better sit down first."

"Tyler!" Redford said angrily.

"Alight!...I'm not in the Army reserves. Those pictures I took were photoshopped."

"Then what the hell have you been doing?"

"I'm...I'm a backup dancer for Gazelle! That's why you don't see me too often."

"Aw jeez! Don't tell me you're a fruit too!"

Alice was upset. "REDFORD!"

Tyler assured his dad. "I'm not gay if that's what your worried about. Her agent saw me. Saw my big muscles and asked me if I could dance well. I said 'yes' and he offered me a well paying job that let me tour the country!"

"How well-paying?"

"I have almost a million in the bank."

"Oh!" Redford let it stew over in his head. "Well...I don't like you lyin' to your old man, but it sounds like a good deal."

"Thanks for understanding."

Redford grinned. "You and Gazelle...you two ever...yknow...'bump uglies' as the kids say?"

Alice was pissed and grabbed her fiance's ear by the claw. "Redford! Your granddaughter is right here!"

"Sorry! Say honey, why don't you go play with your friends again, okay?"

"Ill take her." Nick replied.

Sarah didn't understand. "Not all the kids say that, cuz I don't know what 'bump uglies' means!"

"Tyler checks under Gazelle's bed for ugly things that go bump in the night." Nick told her.

"Ooooh! That makes sense!" Sarah replied.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I...help relieve her stress about twice a week if you must know! We're not in a relationship or anything."

Redford slugged the tiger's shoulder "Hot damn! My son's sexing up a starlet!"

Alice just face-pawed herself. "Good Lord. What have I gotten myself into?"

 **Meanwhile...**

Terry went into Suzie's room. She was laying in her bed and sobbing her heart out while hugging the giraffe plush tightly.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Terry asked. "Don't you like your gift?"

"I...SNIFF! I-I love it!...I-It's just...It's hard to explain if you're not me!"

Terry thought about it for a moment. "That's the first thing you ever hugged that's your size, isn't it?"

This set Suzie off bawling. "AND IT'S NOT A MEMBER OF MY FAMILY! AWW-HAAAWW!"

Terry rubbed her knee. "I understand honey!"

"No you don't! No one knows what it's like to be me! My...SNIFF! ….muh-my blood parents just left me on the doorstep on Saint Camella's! I never knew what it was like to be held! I've only held others! Even as large as you are, w-when I hug you and daddy, it's like holding a child in my arms. I WANT TO BE HELD TOO! I hate being tall! I can't get into half the buildings I need to get into other than peeking my head in the window l-like when you were in the hospital. I can't even be with everyone in the van. I have to stick my head out the window! There's no giraffes close to my age at school! I always tower over everyone! I feel like I'm alone in a sea of people! I HATE being a giraffe! I... _SNIFF!._..I...Sometimes, I wish I'd never been born!"

Terry pulled herself out of her chair and crawled up the bed to hug Suzie by the neck. "Don't..OW! Don't ever say that!"

"Mom! Your ribs!"

"To hell with my ribs! My baby needs me right now!" She clamped onto Suzie's neck and shed some tears. "You don't know how much you mean to me and Ben! To your sister! Look at what you've done! You've given her more independence than anyone else could have possibly given her. Look at what you did for Nick's daughter too! You enrich so many lives! You are the heart of my family and I don't know if Iwould be able to go on without you in it! You'll find someone your size someday, I promise! It won't always be this way."

Suzie sniffled as she rubbed her mother's back. "Thank you momma. I just...I want to wrap my ARMS around someone. Not just my hooves."

"I understand dear. Are you ready to go back got and hug your grandad?"

" _SNIFF!_...Yes mom."

 **5:10pm In the Wolford's car**

Auburn had picked up her husband, Tim Wolford from the medical center along with Ben, Judy, Spots and James who were all cramped up in the back. They were all driving to the Clawhauser's home.

"Thanks for 'da ride babe!" Tim replied.

"You're welcome." Auburn replied. "Just promise me you'll take it easy for awhile. You got that pad underneath you?"

"Yeah. Cripes, was my butt a target this week! By the way Ben, thanks for coming along. I always wanted my car to be a low rider."

"Oh Ha-Ha!" Ben replied. "I'll have you know I lost half a pound this week!"

"Didn't you lose like, three last week?"

"I was on patrol then! I had to run a lot!"

Clawhauser was on the passenger side. Judy was in the middle while Spots and Jim were squished together.

Jim was raising his arm. "Can't move my arm. You mind if I?..."

"Go ahead Romeo." Spots replied and Jim put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his chest. "Hee!-Hee! You're purring."

"S-Sorry."

"Don't be. You're like a vibrating pillow. It's kinda nice."

Jim sighed and smiled at the hyena. "Viv. You're one of the best things that's happened to me. I thought for sure I would be in misery all day due to my mom passing yesterday, but you shared my pain and helped me with my grief. I needed that so badly right now! I...I know we can't be anymore than friends, but...Viv?"

"Yeah?"

"You make me wish I was a girl."

Spots smiled and rubbed her head against him some more. "Yeah well...you make me wish I was a girl too."

A collective "AAWW!" Came from Ben, Tim and Auburn. Judy however, had something to say.

"Oh shut up!" Spots growled.

Judy, had a different reply. "Well, I for one, don't like this!"

"Don't like what?!" Spots asked.

"You and him acting all 'lovey-dovey'! I don't approve."

Spots was getting mad. "Why the hell not?!"

"Spots! You're a lesbian! That's never going to change! A cheetah can't change it's spots!"

"Actually, we can with fur dye." Ben replied. "Some folks are doing neon now, but I think it looks tacky."

Spots was upset. "Well whether Jim and I get together is none of your damn business! Maybe I'll start dating him just to spite you!"

"Yeah! Spite her!" Jim replied.

"You keep out of this!" Spots snapped back.

Ben was confused. "Judy, weren't you telling me how cute they looked together and how excited you were that she may be bi?"

Judy gave Ben a small slug on the arm. "Darnit Ben! I was using reverse psychology!"

"HA!" Spots replied. "Nice try."

At a stoplight, Auburn looked over and grunted. "I hate that bank."

Tim's ears perked up as he looked over. "Which one?"

"Right there." she pointed over to a small building near the corner. " 'Grazer's National Bank and Loan'. They're antelope owned and heavily specist."

"How so?" Judy asked. "I have an account there."

"Oh they're great if your prey. But up until two years ago when the company was put under pressure, they wouldn't allow any predators to have accounts. I can't even get a loan there and I'm a high-priced lawyer!"

" 'Dat burns me up!" Tim replied. "It's places like 'dat-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a huge explosion from inside the bank caused a massive shockwave that flipped over the nearby cars and including the Wolford's car which spun in the air. Due to the backseat being overcrowded, Judy wasn't belted in and her tiny frame flew around inside the vehicle.

"MOMMA!" Spots screamed as she grabbed the bunny by the foot and pulled her to her chest, holding her tightly.

The car finally stopped spinning and fortunately manged to to roll right side up.

Tim quickly looked around. "Is everyone okay?!"

"A little chest pain, but fine!" Ben replied.

"I'm good, dad!" Jim replied. "Viv?"

"I'm fine. How about you Miss H?...Aunt Judy, what are you doing?!"

Spots was still holding Judy who was hugging her and rubbing her head under Spot's chin. "You called me 'momma'!"

Spots started to blush. "N-No I didn't!"

"I heard it." Jim replied.

Spots was upset. "That's it! I'm NEVER kissing you!"

"You were never gonna kiss me anyway!"

"Yea, well...now it's double never!"

"Enough chit-chat!" Judy said as she took command. "Auburn, Clawhauser, Spots and Jim, come with me! We need to help any people that may have survived that blast. Tim, you're injured so just park the car after we get out. Let's go!"

Everyone complied and got out of the car. Judy took off running towards the bank. Jim and Spots followed behind while Auburn stayed behind with Ben who was panting hard from running.

"Is your family's lives ALWAYS this dangerous?!" Jim asked.

"Only on weekends." Spots replied.

 **Meanwhile...**

Batrov was hanging on the ceiling in the prison cell secured just for him. He closed his eyes and screeched out in a high pitch. The sonar reflected an image of the jail cell back in his mind, but it was a bit scrambled, like a child's drawing. Batrov wept knowing his sonar would never fully be the same thanks to Bogo.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp knife at his throat. Another bat had sneaked in and attached himself to Batrov. The bat was behind Batrov so he could not see him. "What's the matter crybaby? Do you know your death is near?"

"Please!" Batrov begged. "Leave me be! I have been faithful!"

"You told them about Big Ears. You TOLD them that the Big Cheese was here in the prison! Faithfulness is rewarded, but betrayal is punishable by death!"

"Please! Please no!" Batrov pleaded. His tears running up his eyes and falling off his scalp.

"That's not for me to decide." Said the bat. "I have...him...on the phone. He has a proposition for you."

The bat put the small phone up to Batrov's ear. _"This is the Big Cheese. You've been a naughty boy Big Wings! Telling them of my second command and near location!"_

"I-I-I'm sorry sir! The buffalo used a megahorn on my ears and I'm near deaf!"

" _No. You're near death!"_

"No! Please!"

" _Sorry Batrov, but you have to be punished. I will however, give you two options. Option A, I give you a quick, merciful death. Option B, I let you live unharmed, but..."_

"Option B! Option B!"

" _Are you sure? You haven't even heard what the rest is."_

"Option B! I want to live!"

" _SIGH! You coward. Very well then. Just a moment. I'm with someone on the other phone. Did you board the windows up...Are they all trapped inside?...Good. Burn it to the ground!"_

Batrov was worried. "B-Burn what to the ground?"

" _Your church of course! And the entire congregation is inside! They will all die now because YOU chose not to die today!"_

"No wait! I take it back! Option A please! Slit my throat!"

" _Too late. It's burning as we speak. Enjoy the rest of you life knowing your cowardice has murdered dozens of others. Pathetic! Let him go Lawrence. Maybe he'll put himself out of his misery."_

"HEE-HEE-HEE! Bye-Bye Batsy!" A flutter of wings and the bat was gone. Batrov looked around, but could not find where the other bat entered and left. It was a mystery. He was in absolute sorrow.

"No! NOOO! Let them live!" He screamed, but it was too late. The bat was gone and Batrov would have to live with his guilt. He had no relatives, but the congregation was his family. He let out a mournful shriek that sent chills to the inmates who could hear him.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: FIGHT!

Chapter Seventeen: FIGHT!

A/N: _Aww crap! This story's going on a lot longer than I originally planned and I don't know how to properly end it. Mostly, because I wanted to add some Big Cheese development stuff in there. I decided that Weaselton's story will wrap up in this arc rather than carrying it over to the Wedding Reception storyline. I had an idea for Spots and Suzie to meet some of Jim's friends, but decided that I might just do that as a short story that will be my first with all OC characters._

 _As far as Jim and Spots relationship, well...I want to be true to her character and I like teasing this ship, but I also have an idea for an epilogue that takes place eight years into the future when Jim and Spots are in college and putting the final nail on "Will they won't they?", but I decided that I'd leave that up to you guys. Do you want to see where Spots and Jim and up in the future? Let me know in the reviews section._

 **Summary:** Weaselton breaks up with Juanita due to a misunderstanding. Judy and the Wolfords finally arrive at the house, devastated at the explosion that took place at the bank. Ben is in a bad mood and doesn't want to take any of Redford's crap, so they get into a fight.

 **5:05pm At the offices of Weaselton and Son's**

Duke Weaselton was packing up his briefcase. Delgato's words had gotten to him and he was now suspicious of Juanita. "I'm going home. Lock up when you're done."

"Que?" Juanita asked. "No vamos a casa contigo?"

"What's she sayin' now Paco?"

Paco responded. "She's wondering why we aren't going home with you? You two are engaged after all?"

Duke let out a big sigh. "Look, it's just...I'm not ready for this right now understand? It's not that you're not a beautiful woman, it's just...I don't fully trust that you wanna marry me for love."

Paco explained it to Juanita who panicked and shouted back to Paco.

"Senor Weaselton please! My mother. She loves you very much! You two don't have to get married right away, but she still wants you to give her a chance!"

"Look! You ain't foolin' me! I know a thing or two about a thing or two and I know when I'm bein' duped! I outta know, I'm 'da king of dupes!...Dupers? Duplos? Whatever. There's no way a beautiful ferret like you would be interested in a bum like me! You just want ta use me for citizenship and then dump me! I can't take that kinda heartache!" Duke then took off his ring. "Here. Keep this cheap thing as a memento. I'm going home."

Paco gave the ring to his mother who was now crying. "No! Por favor NO!"

"Please senor Weaselton! My mother really does love you!"

"Bah! Sure she does! I ain't dumb kid. Tell her ta find someone else 'ta be her personal green card. Goodbye!" With that, Duke left the office. Juanita and Paco cried together.

As Duke ran down the street to catch the bus, he looked back at the office. _"Did I make 'da right choice?"_ He thought. _"Duke's nobody's sucker!...Still, what if she was sincere? Should I have taken 'da risk? Great. Stupid doubt! Get it together Duke! You made the right choice!...Maybe."_

 **5:30pm At the Clawhauser's home**

The kids were back to playing video games, Suzie was chatting with Tyler and her grandmother while Redford and Nick were comparing scars.

Redford pointed to the car on his eye. "I got this one from an alligator with a bayonet." He then took off his shirt to show some slashes on his back. "These ones were from enemies who were torturing me overseas with 'cat o' nine-tails' whips".

"Ouch!" Nick replied. "Mine are more recent." He showed him the gash on the arm. "I was trying to rescue a chained bunny from taken by a giant hawk last week and got this for my trouble."

"Impressive!" Redord replied.

"That's nothing!" Nick pulled his shirt down to reveal the massive scars near his shoulders. "This is where the hawk pierced me with his talons and carried me off for a bit."

"You must be one of those foxes that helped save Bunnyburrow!"

"That I am!" Nick replied. "Me, two other Foxes, my girlfriend Judy and my daughter Spots. You'll be seeing those two soon. Now, get ready for the big one. Don't look Terry! You'll fall in love with me."

Nick then off his shirt to reveal the three big scars across his chest.

"Woooah!" Was the only response he got from Redford.

"I went undercover in jail two days ago. Suffice to say, things didn't quite go as planned. Stitches are fresh and it hurts just taking off the shirt."

Redford smiled and Nick and saluted him. "Son, yer a true soldier!"

"I'd give my life to save this city." Nick replied. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Tyler answered it.

"Hello?" The tiger asked.

Wolford was the first to reply. "Aaaay, Terry! What are ya doin' outta yer chair already?"

The wolf gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek to Tyler who tried to explain. "Uuuh wait! I'm not.."

"What happened to yer boobs? Ya look flat. Ya get another change while in 'da hospital?Heh-Heh!"

"Tim!" Terry shouted from her wheelchair.

Tim looked over. "Terry? If yer there, 'den who?..."

"I'm Tyler. Terry's twin brother."

"Whoops! Heh-Heh! Sorry pal! Honest mistake. The others are coming in soon. We uhh...ain't in a good mood. We witnessed something horrible."

Auburn and Spots came in helping hold up a shaken James, followed by Ben who had a sad Judy sitting on his shoulders. They were definitely not in a good mood.

"Judy!" Nick shouted as he ran over to Ben. The fat cheetah took her off his shoulders and into Nick's waiting arms. He held her close as she cried.

"Nick, it was terrible! We were on our way home when the Wolford's car flipped in the air thanks to a huge explosion coming from the bank! I didn't have a seat belt on, but Spots saved me. We composed ourselves and ran to the bank to help. The... _SNIFF!_...the entire place was ablaze! Bodies everywhere! Some of them burnt so bad they were unrecognizable! We pulled out as many injured as we could before ambulances and fire trucks arrived, but...but there were so many dead! Who could have done something so horrible?!"

"It has to be the Big Cheese." Nick responded.

"But he's in prison!" Judy replied. "Batrov said he's somewhere in the maximum security prison!"

"Could it be Rusev?"

"Doubtful. He's in solitary and these things are still happening."

Nick gave his fiance a kiss on the lips. "I'll watch the news to find out whats going on. In the meantime Carrots, you're hurting, you need some good medication and I know just where to get it." Nick lifted his head up and looked over at the children who were distracted by the video game they were playing. "Hey kids! Judy's here!"

"MOMMY!" Michael shouted and he dropped the controller to run, but fell over. Petey picked him up and ran with them. Cotton followed behind, jogging backwards with her tiara so she could see. "Mommy! Mommy!" They all shouted as Nick set Judy on the floor.

Judy was wiping away tears as she smiled. "Nick! Even Cotton's calling me mommy!"

"I know hon-bun."

The kids tackled Judy down as they got into a big group hug around her. They rubbed their small heads onto her soft cheeks and Nick joined them by wrapping his arms around them in a big group hug.

Spots stopped consoling James as she looked over and saw her family in a group hug. "Hey! Let me in on that!" She shouted.

As she tried to leave, James grabbed her by the arm. "Hey!" He shouted.

"Jim, I love you dude, but ya gotta stop weaning on my emotional teet! You got your mo-...your new mom right here. Let HER console you for a bit. Right now, my mother needs me." She then left.

Spots wrapped her long arms around her mother and father and little siblings.

James was upset. Despite the fact that Auburn had her arms wrapped around him, he felt abandoned. "How could she just dump me like that?!"

Auburn licked his cheek. "James. She has a family too."

"She KNOWS what I'm going through right now! Is was bad enough I watched my mother die, but I saw so many people die right in front of me! Their bodies burned! I...I just can't!" He buried his head in Auburn's chest.

But then, he felt a tug on his leg. He looked over to see Sarah there. "Jim? Why are you crying?"

James smiled at the little mountain lion. " _SNIFF!_ M-My mother died yesterday. I...I was feeling better b-but then, there was a huge explosion at this bank we were stopped in front of. I...I saw more dead bodies! I just don't wanna see any more death!" he cried.

"I can help." She replied.

"How?"

Sarah raised her arms. "Pick me up!"

Jim replied. "Okay, sure!" He picked up the small girl and she wrapped her arms around his neck. James' tears started to slow down. "SNIFF! Thank you."

She smiled up at him. "You're welcome Jim! I like you. Will you be my big brother?"

James chuckled. "I'd love to Skates." He looked over at Auburn. "I can't wait to be a big brother to your puppies."

Auburn chuckled. "I'm happy to hear that. Ah, children. The best cure for the blues."

"Unless ya take them to 'da store!" Tim answered. " 'Den it's all 'WAAH! Mommy I want 'dis! 'Daddy, I want 'dat! Waah! Waah!' "

They all laughed. A half-hour went by and things were calming down. Spots was chatting away with Suzie. Auburn was chatting with Terry. James and Sarah were playing together. The kids were playing with Judy and helping her mood while Nick, Tim, Tyler, Ben and Redford were in the kitchen playing cards at the table. Ben was doing his best to avoid talking to his soon-to-be father in-law.

Tyler was up next. "I will..."

"Bang Gazelle like 'dere's no tomorrow?" Tim added.

Tyler just rolled his eyes. "...I was gonna say raise dad by ten."

"Fold" replied Ben.

"I got crap. Fold." replied Tim.

They were waiting for Nick's response but he was distracted by his phone.

"Officer Wilde!" Tyler shouted.

"Hmm? Sorry. I was looking for information on that bank explosion. The press show Judy as the big hero, but Ben, Auburn and the kids barely get a mention."

"Of course!" Tim replied. " 'Dey want Zootopi's favorite prey 'ta get all 'da spotlight, while us preds get treated like we don't do any hero stuff at all! Like we're second rate!"

"Well that's not Judy's fault." Nick noted.

Redford was getting impatient. "Hey fox! You gonna make a move or not?! That's the problem with this generation. Everyone's got their face stuck in their phones and ignoring the rest of the world."

"Your generation stuck your faces in the newspaper so don't act like it's anything new. Anyway, let me see my cards again...Fold."

"People didn't bring their newspapers into the theaters and bother others with bright lights and sound."

"Touche'!" Nick replied with a smile.

"HA!" Redford gloated. "I'm all in! You got the guts Tyler my boy?!"

Tyler pushed his chips forward. "Bring it!"

"You fellas know we're not betting any actual money right? Just the chips." Ben noted.

"Shut up and let me have my fun!" Redford shouted back.

"Don't tell ME to shut up!" Ben growled back. His ears pinned down.

Wolford put a paw on Ben's shoulder. "Dude! Calm down. They're just havin' fun."

They were playing Texas Hold 'em. There was two aces, a five and a king on the table.

Redford showed a huge grin. "Gotcha son! I got an ace and a five! Dance yer little short pants outta that!"

Tyler showed his cards. "An ace and a KING! Boo-ya!"

Redford couldn't believe it. "Aww c'mon! There's gotta be a trick!"

Ben was sick of even looking at his future father in law. He excused himself from the table. "If you'll excuse me." He bumped hard into Redford on the way out.

"Hey!" Redford snarled. "What the hell's yer problem?!"

"YOU'RE my problem! You...you big...a-hole!"

Tim's ears shot up. "Woah! He almost said a doity woid! 'Dat ain't like Ben!"

Nick ears were folded back in worry "Hey! C'mon guys! We're just playing cards."

Ben pointed accusing finger at Redford. "You think you can just come into MY house and...and be part of the family like nothing ever happened?! You abused my wife! Both physically and mentally for DECADES! I know you're trying to change and I can try to forgive you for that, but then you go and impregnate my mother! I have no choice but to be blood related to you now! You! A specist, sexist, violent, homophobic jerk who cares more about being macho and what his old army buddies think of him than he EVER did his old daughter! I had to see a horrible event earlier and I'm not in the mood for your...your bull-doodie! I want you out of my house...NOW!"

Redford stood up out of the chair and got into Ben's face. "You gonna make me?! Ya doughnut-lovin' flabby fat-ass?! You ain't tough enough ta come toe to toe with anyone here, let alone me!"

Ben got up in front of Redford and stared back in the tiger's face with anger. "Tim? Is there anyone near the other side of the door?"

Tim got up and looked out the kitchen door. Thanks to the largeness of the apartment, everyone was far away from the kitchen area. "Nah. 'Dere over near the couch. Why?"

"Here's why!" Ben grabbed Redford's arm and flung him over his shoulder and out the door.

Tyler, Nick and Tim stood up in shock. "WOAH!" They shouted together. The entire living room was in shock.

Tyler ran out of the kitchen. "Wait! Wait you two! Stop!"

Redford got up off the ground and held his paw out to Tyler. Part of him was actually a bit happy that Ben stood up to him. "Don't you come one step closer Tyler! This is between men! He wants to fight? Then we fight!"

"Dad no!" Terry cried, but Alice patted her on the shoulder.

"Honey, I know your father. This may be the only way this problem can be resolved. I just hope he doesn't hurt my little Ben too badly and don't worry, I'll shampoo any blood that gets on the carpet."

"ALICE!"

Judy and Jim took command of the kids. "Okay kids! We're gonna play in Suzie's room right now!" Jim said while carrying Sarah.

Cotton was disappointed. "Awww! I wanna see them fight!"

Judy carried her along. "You would. I hear you've been pretty violent yourself."

Ben charged at Redford's midsection. He almost got the tiger down, but Redford was able to pick up the fat cheetah and slam him into the ground.

Nick was horrified at what he was seeing. "We should do something!"

"You're right." Tim replied. "I'll go make us some popcorn."

"Wolford!"

"It ain't our business Wilde! Let 'dem sort it out mammal ta mammal! By 'da way I'll put fifty bucks on Clawhauser."

"Are you crazy?!" Nick shouted. "I will totally take that money! Red will slaughter him!"

"You ain't seen his judo!"

Redford got a quick sock in the jaw on Ben. Ben followed with a kick on the shin. The height difference was tough for the fat cheetah, but not for his fighting skills. Ben waited for Redford to throw another punch. Instead, Redford kicked at Ben. Ben blocked it, grabbed Redford's leg and tripped him to the ground.

"What the? WOOAH!" Shouted Redford, landing on his stomach. Ben quickly dropped the leg, wrapped his own legs around Redford's neck and grabbed his arm pulling as hard as he could.

Redford struggled,. But couldn't break Ben's hold. "OW! OW! What the hell?!"

"You give up?!" Ben asked.

"HA! Never!" Redford twisted himself over, but not before Ben flipped him back into the same position. "AAAAHH! Okay! I'd like to make a strategic retreat!"

"Say 'I'm a pussycat'!" Ben told him.

"NEVER!"

Ben pulled the arm while also twisting his wrist. Redford screamed. "AAAAAHH! OW! OW! DAMMIT! I'M A PUSSYCAT! I'M A PUSSYCAT!"

Terry and Alice had their jaws dropped, but Benjamin Clawhauser wasn't finished yet.

"Now say you'll leave my mother alone!"

"OW! OOOW! Hell no! I'll never leave your mother! You'll just have to break my arm!"

"WHY?!"

"AAAH! DAMMIT! BECAUSE I LOVE HER! I love her and I would NEVER back away from supporting my kids! I may have been a bad father, even a horrible one, I'll admit that, but I'm trying to make up for my past mistakes! Even if we never marry, even if she divorces me, I'll keep supporting our children because that's what a real man does! I love your mother to death, Ben I swear! She makes me want to be a better man! So if you wanna break my arm, then break my damn arm! It won't stop me! YEEEOOWW!"

"Redford?"

"AAAH! WHAT?!"

"Welcome to my family." Ben let go of the hold and the two sat up together, panting. Ben was trying to catch his breath while Redford was rubbing his arm."

"Red! Are you okay?!" A worried Alice asked.

"Ben! I outta clobber you for that!" Terry growled.

There was a moment of silence. Reford and Ben just looked at each other for a moment. Then it happened. A smile grew on Redford's face and he started to chuckle which grew into a laugh. "Heh. Heheheheh! HAAAHAHAHA!"

Ben started laughing too. Only a bit more girly. "Hee! Tee-hee-hee! Hee-hee-ho-ho-hooo!"

They laughed together and finally gave each other a hug, laughing all the way.

"I thought you were gonna break my dang arm! Ha-Ha!" Redford chuckled.

"Hee-Hee! Look! You knocked out a fang!" Ben laughed back holding a bloody fang from his mouth.

"Put it...HA-HAAA! Put it under yer pillow! I'll have yer mom put twenty bucks there and say it's from the fang fairy! HAHAHAHAAA!"

"HEEE-Hee-hee-hee!" Ben laughed back.

Alice couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Crazy! They're both crazy!"

Redford got off the ground and helped pick Ben up. He then put his arm around the fat cat. "Now this! This is a REAL man right here! You got a problem, you don't keep it to yourself or talk behind someone's back! You let 'em know! You fight it out! Terry sweetie, you picked a damn good husband! A real tough hetrosexual!"

Clawhauser tried to correct him. "Well, technically, I'm bisexual."

"If it's okay with you, I'm just gonna ignore that, alright?"

"It's okay. One step at a time."

Tim stepped out of the kitchen to talk to Nick. "Aww rats! I missed it?! Who won?!"

"Love won Wolford." Nick said in a mocking "lovey-dovey" pose. "Love won."

Tim started to dump the popcorn on Nick's head. "Don't make me puke."

"HEY! Alright! Alright! It was Ben."

"WHOO-HOO! You owe me fifty bucks! Ya ain't seen Ben's judo before. 'Dat cat's got skills!"

Redford then went over to Terry and knelt down in front of her, taking her paws into his. Terry darlin', You're the toughest in my family by far. You've known who you are all your life and you fought for it tooth and nail! You fought me even when... _SNIFF!_ ,,,when I was at my worst. You never, NEVER gave up on yourself even when everyone else told you otherwise. I'm...I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you."

Tears were actually forming in Redford's eyes, but they were just running down Terry's. "Oh, daddy!"

"I was right long ago when I said you were no longer my son. You...are...my...daughter! You always have been and I...SNIFF! I've been too ignorant to realize it! It took a good woman to beat some sense into me to see that!"

Redford hugged his daughter tight. "I love you sweetie! I'm so proud of you! I've never been more proud of anyone as I am of you!"

Alice, Tyler and Ben joined in the big group hug as the others watched. "Listen Red." Alice said. "...I agreed to marry you yesterday because I didn't want my cubs to go without a father. But after what you said to Ben, what you said to her, now,...now I want to marry you because I love you, you red-furred old fart!" Alice then gave Redford a deep kiss.

Ben realized something. "Hey! I just got that!"

"Got what?" Redford asked.

"Well, you got a red shade of tiger fur. Red-furred. Redford!"

Redford never realized that before. "Son, you just blew my mind! Hey Wolf-guy!"

"Wolford." Tim replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Get my grandkids out here! I want pictures of the whole family!"

"I'll get them daddy!" Ben said as he ran into the room. He tripped on the way over. "Oof!"

"Here." Redford said. He then picked up Ben by the scruff of his neck with the same arm Ben supposedly hurt. "Let me pick you up. And it's just 'dad' Ben. Just...'dad' okay son?!"

"Sure thing...dad!" Ben then took off again to get the girls.

Terry realized what really happened. "Wait a minute! That was the arm he was twisting! He never hurt you did he? You were faking it!"

Redford gave his daughter a wink and put a finger to his lips. "SHHHH!"

"Well that was nice." Nick said to himself. "FINALLY! No more drama."

"NICK! COME QUICK!" Judy shouted.

" _SIGH!_ Right on cue."

Nick ran into the room as the children were coming out with Ben. "What's wrong fluff?"

"Nick, they got more news of the bombing. They found Finnick's anti-prey propaganda inside the building! Everything points to him! Nick, Finnick blew up the bank! He killed those people!"

Nick sat on the floor as Judy jumped off the large bed and hugged him. "So that's it then. My best friend and mentor is now my worst enemy. Carrots, we have to stop him at all costs!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The AdvisorMargarita

Chapter Eighteen: The Advisor/Margarita (Song)

"Margarita" Lyrics by me, the author. The song is supposed to have a Latin pop mix to it.

A/N: _We are about two to three chapters from completely wrapping this one up (thank God). I have a bad habit of putting too many sub-plots into my stories and this was definitely one of them. This was in part because I wanted to add to the big Cheese mythos by adding a third mystery party since everyone's close to guessing who the Big Cheese is (it will be revealed soon)._

 _The "Margarita" number was originally going to be in "Wedding Reception: The Musical", but I decided to wrap up Duke's sub-plot completely in this story instead and include it here._

 _Why are the Todd siblings a married, incest couple? Because I messed up. Duke has a scene near the end that's pure Weaselton, but in order for that to happen, I needed the villains to be a married couple. However, I thought of that scene only after I made the villains siblings, so I gave them a quick backstory as to why they are that way. They're still nasty, but now you know partially why._

 **Summary:** On his way home, Weaselton sees the van with Juanita and Paco kidnapped inside. Finnick and Honey are shocked that they are blamed for the bank explosion and Finnick discovers a third party is involved. Delgato teams up with Weaselton and a car chase ensues (with a musical number!).

 **5:20pm on the Zootopia mass transit bus...**

Duke Weaselton sat there. Looking out the window at the traffic going by. Thinking hard about his recent decision and regretting it. _"What was I thinking? Even if it may be true, even if she is duping me, if there's a slight chance she's not, if she's genuinely nuts about me, I gotta take that chance!"_ He fished out his cellphone and called his office. "Maybe they're still there!"

The phone rang and rang. Finally, the voicemail picked up. _"You have reached the offices of Weaselton and Sons. If you're interested in having your home or business repaired or added to, please leave a message. If this is the cops, you've got the wrong number."_

"I can't believe I'm answering myself. 'Nita! If you're there, or if you get this message when you come in tomorrow morning, I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I was wrong. I...I've never had anyone tell me I was worth a damn in my life...ever. You...you see something in me 'dat I don't see in myself. I thought I was worthless and...and you've shown me 'dat...maybe I'm not. I love you 'Nita. I NEED you! I've been so stupid and...what the hell?!"

Duke was looking out the window at the time he was talking on the phone and saw the black van going in the opposite direction. He went dead silent as they passed by the bus. He saw the fox siblings inside and as it passed to the back of the van, he saw Juanita and Paco in the back windows, pounding at the locked doors.

"JUANITA!" Duke screamed, causing the patrons on the bus to look at him. "My girlfriend and her kid's been kidnapped! Driver! Stop the bus!"

"No way pal! Official bus stops only! I'd get in HUGE trouble otherwise."

"GRRR!" Duke fidgeted with his window and got it a few inches down. It was enough for him to start wiggling his way out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yelled the driver.

"My gal's been kidnapped and I'm rescuing her!" Duke responded as he got out the window. He hung from the other side as he waited for an opportunity to jump off. A car drove alongside the bus and jumped onto the roof. From there, he leaped off that car onto an elephant van going in the same direction as the fox siblings van. However, the elephant van changed direction and Duke had to jump off. The foxes van stopped at a red light. "Juanita!" Duke shouted.

Juanita saw the weasel through the caged back window. "DUKE!"

"Hunh?" Said the vixen. She saw Duke running towards the van. "Aww! Look at that Karly-poo! The ferret's boyfriend is chasing us. Isn't that cute?"

"It sure is Carol-kins!" Karl replied. "There's no traffic right now baby. Wait for him to get close and then step on it! It'll break his little heart!"

As Duke got close, the van took off. "No!" He screamed. " 'Dat's a red light, ya cheats!"

Duke almost got to the back of the van.

"Juanita!"

"Duke!"

Duke then had a plan. "Here! Take my phone. Leave it on!" He threw the cell phone at Juanita and she caught it. Paco explained it to her.

"Si!" She responded.

He was running out of breath. He could see Carol in her side rear view mirror. "You won't get away with this!"

"Stupid weasel, we already have!" They drove faster and Duke finally gave out. In tears, he passed out on the sidewalk.

Carol laughed. "OOOHOHOHOO! Did you see the look on his stupid face?"

"I sure did, my hot, little sis!" Karl replied.

"You mean your wife." She replied. At a stop light, the two locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. As the light turned green, they pulled their snouts apart. "WINCEST!" They shouted together and chuckled.

A captured worker stuck in the back witnessed it. "Eww."

"Shut up you filthy illegal!" Carol shouted. "You could NEVER understand our love!"

Duke caught his breath and got up. "Gotta... _PANT! PANT!_...get to a pay phone!"

Meanwhile, Officers Delgato and Johnson were stopped in their police car. They were just bored and chatting. "So Del, I checked my family tree and we're not related. At all."

"Why would you think otherwise homes?" Delgato asked.

"Because we look EXACTLY alike! Even for lions!"

"I told you dude! Disney didn't have the budget for multiple different versions of lions so you're basically a copy/paste of me!"

"YOU'RE the copy, bro!"

"Yeah. Whatever." It was then that Delgato's phone rang. "Who is this?"

" _Del Taco! I need your help!"_

"It's Delgato! I HATE when people call me that!"

" _Sorry. Look! I found the van! They have my Juanita and Paco! I have a plan to catch them, but I need you ta pick me up! I'm near the corner of Flock and Pack!"_

" _SIGH!_ Duke, we can't bring citizens onto dangerous assignments."

" _You can't find 'dem without me! And it's YOUR fault I left her alone in 'da first place cuz you made me doubt myself! Please Del! Think of those people enslaved! 'Dey're from your country! 'Dey''re YOUR people! Well...not lions, but still!"_

The lion growled. "GRRRR! Fine! Stay put and we'll be on our way!"

" _Thank you Del Taco! Thank you!"_

"It's Delgato!"

 **5:40pm At Finnick's van**

"What...the...# $%?!" Finnick said out loud as he watched the news.

Honey nodded in agreement. "Baby, we are dead!"

They both watched the news report. _"It has been confirmed to ZNN by the ZPD that wanted criminals Finnick K. Fox and his associate, Honey Badger are considered the prime suspects of the bombing at Grazer's National Bank and Loan which killed ten mammals and severely injured a dozen others."_

"We didn't bomb that bank!" Honey shouted.

"I know!" Finnick replied. "What the hell?!"

" _Several of Finnick's homemade propaganda flyers were found at the scene. The two are now considered terrorists by the state. If you see these two, please contact your local police force. If they confront you, you have the legal right to protect yourself, even through lethal means."_

"LETHAL MEANS?!" Honey shouted. She then grabbed and shook Finnick by the collar. "Call him! Call the Big Cheese...NOW!"

"Y-Yeah Honey!" Finnick replied. "I don't think I got a choice!" He called the Big Cheese on his cell phone. It was ringing for a good five minutes. "C'monnn! Pick up!"

Finally, he answered. _"This better be DAMN good! Do you know what lengths I have to go through to hide this phone?! Not to mention getting it out of it's hiding place?! If this is not important, you're dead."_

"I-I-I'm sorry sir! But the Grazer's bank exploded and killed some people and everyone's blaming me and honey! I had nothing to do with it! I swear! Someone put some of my propaganda around so I'd be blamed! Now everyone's gonna be looking for me!"

" _Hmm...it appears my advisor has put our plan into action. Phase one has started and the war is officially on."_

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up! Who the hell is this...advisor?! And why is he making ME take the blame?!"

" _I'll be honest with you. While I AM taking the leadership role, I'm not quite the mastermind behind this predator rebellion. That would be 'The Advisor'. He's been plotting this scheme for years and years, but he needed someone that predators could look up to. Someone with leadership skills and a ton of resources. That's me. You're taking the rap because YOU are the face of the rebellion out there. There will be predators who will look up to you. Who will follow you for guidance. As far as who he actually is? I'm afraid I have no clue. Different sources give me messages from him. Mostly texts now. He likes to keep everything clouded in secrecy."_

"I don't get it. Why use you?! Why does he not take the leadership role himself?"

" _I've heard he doesn't want power. He just wants a life of peace. He wants a city where he can walk down the street without being gawked at or told to leave. A place where he is not spat upon for being a predator, but respected and feared. I actually admire that. By the way, it looks like you calling me was good timing after all. I got a text about your next assignment. Hold on."_

Moments passed. Finnick was nervous. "..Wh-What does he want me to do?"

" _Take your van to the old warehouse on the outskirts of the Canal District, just off of Orchid Drive. It's a hideout for my men. The van will be dismantled to help hide any evidence."_

"WHAT?! Nononono! That's been my baby for over twenty years! It's my home!"

" _Don't EVER raise your voice to me! That hunk of junk is a problem. Every van in Zootopia is going to be checked. While you're there, there are some specialists who will change your look to hide you if you wish. Frankly, I think being a face for the predators would be a wiser choice. From there, you'll be heading to Bunnyburrow to test an important experiment."_

"If my van is gone, how will I get to Bunnyburrow?"

" _By air. All will be explained when you get there. Leave now and do not even THINK of bailing if you want to live! Also...don't EVER call me again!"_

"Wait! Wait! Why didn't he tell me all this beforehand?! I had a right to know! I could have been prepared, now I'm hiding for my life!"

" _He has altered the plans, pray he does not alter them any further. Goodbye."_

The Big Cheese hung up. Finnick looked over at Honey who was listening in. Both had a look of dread on their faces.

"This plan is getting worse all the time."

 **This arc to be continued in "Invasion of the Bunny Scratchers"**

 **Meanwhile...**

"Over here!" Duke said as he waved his arms. "Whoever thought I'd actually WANT the attention of cops?"

Johnson and Delgato pulled the police car over to the side. "Y'know Duke, I'm taking a big risk bringing a civilian along. Get in the back."

"Ah! My usual spot." Duke replied. "I need ya ta do me a favor."

"What now?"

"Get on your cellphone and go on Furbook. Search for me and put in a friend request."

"Look, you're an...okay...guy and all, but I don't know if I wanna be Furbook friends."

" _SIGH!_ I gave Paco my phone! I can have him put in his location through the GPS on my phone and you can follow that way, ya jerk!"

"Oh. OOOH! That's smart bro! Alright." Delgato did what he asked. "Okay, friend request added. Now what?"

"Gimmie your phone."

"No way!"

"I gotta text Paco! He don't know what's up other 'dan leaving the cell phone on and it'll go in sleep mode soon!"

"Alright. Alright." He handed the phone over to Duke who texted Paco. _"Paco. It's Duke. Go on Furbook and accept Delgato's friend request. Then, keep posting your current location every minute. Just keep putting the closest restaurant or store you're near."_

He waited for a few minutes and got a response. _"Okay. Please Hurry!"_

Duke handed Delgato his phone back. "Keep watching for his location."

"Alright boss." Delgato replied. "Y'know, I see what your secretary sees in you now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're ugly and a bit of a slimeball whose been to jail numerous times..."

"Thanks a lot."

"BUT...You've always got a plan ready and seem to have good leadership skills. Women are attracted to that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Delgato then got a notification. "They're near the fruit market! Let's roll!"

Johnson hit the sirens and sped through the traffic. "The fruit market is right at the entrance of the rainforest district. Let's see if they go there, or stay downtown."

Moments pass. Finally, a new notification. "They just passed the Humid Hotel on Slick avenue! They're definitely staying in the rainforest district!"

"Makes sense." Duke said. "Great coverage for a hideout."

Johnson got on the CB Radio. "Attention all units! Be on the lookout for a black van with gray stripes. Last seen heading northbound in the rainforest district. Suspects are the Todds. A husband and wife...brother and sister pair of kidnappers."

"Say what?!" Duke asked.

"Yeeeah." Delgato explained. "Their parents were very...expressive about their sexuality and were open about it in front of their kids. It kinda messed them up. On top of all that, when the mother died, the father became abusive and would molest them as well so they turned to each other for comfort among...other things. They got themselves wedded in Lost Wages, but most states don't recognize them as married."

"That's messed up! Where did you learn all that?"

"I read about it on ."

"Oh."

"There they are!" Johnson shouted. He pointed ahead and could see the black van.

"Get as close as you can!" Delgato shouted.

The sirens were on and Johnson was doing his best to race close to the van, going against traffic when necessary.

Carol Todd was quick to notice. "Crap! The cops are on our tail! How'd they find us so fast?"

"Must be that lousy weasel!" Karl replied. He then looked in the back of the van and saw the glow of Paco's phone. "What is that?!"

"N-Nothing senor!" Paco replied. "I'm just playing my video game!"

"I don't know where you got that, but we checked ALL of you for any devices!" Karl then drew a gun at Paco. "Give me that...now!"

A scared Paco gave it to one of the workers who gave it through the barred window to Karl. "It's a smart phone! They've been tracking us by GPS!" He tried to open the phone, but Paco turned it off and it was password protected. "Dammit!" He threw the phone out the window. It fell far below as they were going over a bridge.

"My phone!" Duke shouted. "We have to catch them now or we can lose them for good!"

"I don't know if I can catch up." Johnson replied. "The traffic's holding me back!"

"Leave it to me." Delgato said as he started to put in the earbuds from his iPawd. "I just need my tunes." He started to climb out the window while the police car was moving.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Duke yelled.

"Car surfing." Delgato replied. "Keep the car steady Johnson!"

"Why do you always gotta listen to music while doing this?!" a stressed Johnson replied.

"It helps me concentrate." He then pressed play. It started with maracas, followed by gentle guitar playing while Delgato danced with his shoulders.

" _I was in a cantina. As lonely as can be..."_

" _...When the lovely senorita, Margarita came to me"_

" _She took away my heartache. She took away my pain."_

" _She left me with a headache as she messed with my brain."_

Delgato gave a cry. "PURRRRYAA-HA-HA-HAAAII!" She then started leaping from car to car as he headed towards the van. The slick rain causing him to almost slide off the roofs as he got closer.

" _She's sweet as lamb and tough as a lion!"_

" _She'll leave you disturbed!_

" _Love her for too long, she'll beat your behind in!"_

" _Kick you to the curb. Oh-ho-ho-ho!"_

" _Margarita! Mar-Mar-garita!"_

" _She cared for this old bum!"_

" _Margarita! Mar-Mar-garita!"_

" _Then she made my body numb. Oh-ho-ho-ho!"_

The trumpet chorus started as Delgato leaped onto another roof. The wildebeest underneath was upset and shaking his fist as the van started turning a sharp corner. He knew he had to catch up or the van might get away. By this time, the roads were winding high above and winding around the trees. Vines everywhere. He took a risk and leaped off the roof and grabbed one of the vines. He started swinging from vine to vine, high in the air. He had to admit, he was loving it as the song continued.

" _I woke up in a strange room. I started to cry."_

" _Was I led to my doom? Margarita where am I?!"_

Delgato took one final big swing and he landed on the van. Carol screamed as she started turning the van sharply from left to right. Delgato's claws dug into the van as hard as he could. As the music played on.

" _Margarita! Mar-Mar-garita!"_

" _She made love to me!"_

" _Margarita! Mar-Mar-garita!"_

" _Then left me empty. Oh-Ho-ho-ho!"_

" _Margarita! Mar-Mar-garita!"_

" _Lips sweeter than wine!"_

" _Margarita! Mar-Mar-garita!"_

" _But she left me behind!"_

Karl climbed outside and sat on the van window, then tried to shoot at Delgato. He barely missed as Carol took another huge turn. The wet, slick roof and the sharp turns was too much for the lion as he slid off the roof and off the bridge.

"DELGATO!" Johnson and Duke shouted. Johnson drove to where he fell and Duke got out and looked over. Delgato was hanging from the vines. He was climbing back up, but the artificial rain was making the vines slick as well.

"A little help?" Delgato asked as Johnson and Duke helped pull him up.

Duke was depressed. "Thanks for tryin' so hard, but they got away! I'll never see my Juanita again!"

"Never say never." Delgato replied. "I put a small tracker on the roof. We can see it on the dashboard and follow them to their location!"

"A tracker?" Duke replied. "That stuff doesn't exist! It's only in the movies or in fiction!"

"What do you think we're in now?!" Delgato replied.

"Good point. Let's roll!"


	19. Chapter Nineteen: An Eye for an Eye and

Chapter Nineteen: An Eye for an Eye and an Aye-Aye

A/N: _That moment when you realize your side story is becoming better than your main story. I'm really starting to think I should have made the Duke and Delgato story it's own thing rather than adding it to this story. It's too good!_

 _Anyway, I'm really close to finishing this up, but this might be my last chapter before I go to San Diego Comic Con so you might not see an update for awhile._

 _I have too many story ideas going through my head. While I still am going to do a much shorter version of this story using Nick instead of Wolford and having him and Judy just be friends with no OC characters (besides Batrov), I have another short story I might do before "Wedding Reception"._

 _I was toying with the idea of "Bunnyburrow Elementary: The adventures of young Judy." It would follow the adventures of a young Judy Hopps in grade school and include her friends, Sharla, an overachieving black lamb, musician and Sharla's crush, Bobby Catmull and Sharla's dumb, redneck cousin Skeeter. It will also include school bully and Judy's nemesis, Gideon Grey and his much smarter stoolie, Travis who has a massive vocabulary (he's loosely based off Mead's version of Travis)._

 _In the first story "Spelling Bee", Travis is excited because the local spelling bee is coming up and he's been the champion for three years running. But when Judy enters the contest, Gideon wants Travis to drop out so he can help Gideon cheat and win the spelling bee so he can make Judy look stupid. But when Gideon realizes he hurt his friend's feelings, will he have a change of heart?"_

 _So let me know what you think? Would you like to see some stories of Judy and Gideon as kids? Let me know in the comments._

 **Summary:** Nick and Judy are about to finish their visit to the Clawhausers when they get some incredible news. Delgato, Johnson and Weaselton arrive at the Todd's hideout/warehouse. Delgato wants to wait for backup, but when Juanita is assaulted, Duke jumps the gun.

 **6:45pm The Clawhauser's home.**

Nick, Tim, Ben, Tyler and Red were all sitting and talking around the large kitchen table about their scars and accomplishments.

Tim Wolford was in the middle of talking. "So 'dere I was on the skateboard, pumpin' my legs as fast as possible! A Locked door or a tiny window being my only way out. I leaped and smashed through 'da window, propelled further by the explosive shock wave! I thought I had made it unscathed only ta find a burning sensation on my backside!"

Ben had a question. "Was it the burning sensation from the explosion or from the night before when your wife..."

"Shaddap Ben!" Tim shouted. "As you can tell by my burnt tail, my whole backside was on fire. I stopped, dropped and rolled to get the fire out. Now...any normal cop would'a called it quits for 'da day, but not Tim Wolford! No siree! I got up, dusted myself off and went to Rusev's mansion and rescued the kidnapped hippo single-pawdedly!"

"WOW!" Ben said in awe. "You sure are brave Tim!"

"Darn tootin'! So after all 'dat? Do I give myself time to heal up? No! I go and arrest 'dat Batrov guy!" Wolford goes into more detail on the arrest from this morning. "There we were, being chased by dozens of bats! I was protecting Judy's small frame with my body as we jump out a window high in 'da air! "Den, there's an army of bats chasin' us and we get inta 'da squad car an' take off! 'Da bats were both flyin' behind us and chasin' us in a car!"

"In a car?" Nick asked.

"You do know Judy told me about 'da squirrels drivin' da 4x4, right? Think bats can't drive?"

"Point taken." Nick said as he chugged a blueberry soda.

"Anyways, a whole mess 'a bats block my windshield and I can't see! 'Den 'da car in 'da back slams inta' us and we roll off the road! "Da car flips and flips and we end up upside down. Gas is leaking all over. Me and Judy get out, grab Batrov and hightail it! Only 'da bats were firin' bottle rockets around and 'dey blew up our car! So Judy decided ta use her ability ta burrow and digs us a hole so 'da bats can't follow. However, she didn't make 'da hole big enough and half of my friggin' body is stuck on 'da outside! 'Da bats caught up and 'dey sart bitin' and scratchin' my butt all ta hell! Judy finally pulls me in and starts diggin' 'da hole bigger. After over an hour of tunnelin', we end up poppin' our head out of 'da ground and onto a golf course where one of 'da local yokels whacks me in 'da head wit' a club and knocks me out! By 'da time I wake up, I'm in 'da medical center. So I don't wanna hear 'dat Timothy K. Wolford ain't tough!"

"What's the 'K' stand for?" Redford asked.

"Ain't important."

"Just tell us your middle name!" Nick asked.

"...Kimberly."

They all start laughing. Wolford is embarrassed. "I didn't name me ya know!"

Ben was curious. "Can we see your scars?"

"What?! No! 'Dey're on my butt!"

"So?" Tyler said "We're all guys here."

"Well, except 'dat half a guy 'dere." Wolford said pointing to Ben.

Ben was offended. "Hey! We've changed in front of each other in the locker room y'know?! And I'm all man too!"

"Yeah right. You ain't even got any scars."

"Yeah he does!" Redford replied. "Look at that red gash along his neck."

"Hunh?" Ben didn't understand what he was talking about until he wiped the red mark with his finger and licked it. "That's just some raspberry jelly. I hide my donuts in different spots of my body at work."

"That's gross." Tyler said.

"Yeeah. I gotta stop doing that. One time, I ate a chocolate-glazed long john and it...wasn't...chocolate."

Tim and Nick winced at the thought. "Still, Ben is right." Nick said. "We've shown our scars, let's see yours."

"No way!"

"Feh!" Redford huffed. "I bet they're teeny-weeny scars."

"Teeny-weeny booty scratches." Ben added.

Tim was furious. He started taking off his pants. "You wanna see some real stitches and scars?! I'll show ya some scars!" He mooned everyone at the table.

Nick and Redford shielded their eyes from the horrible sight. "That's hideous! Okay! You win!" Nick replied.

"Horrifying!" Tyler replied.

Ben reacted too. "Wow! Those are some sweet test..."

"BEN!"

"...scores. What? I was looking at Suzie's schoolwork! She's really smart."

Just then Auburn came in while Tim had his rump exposed. Tim had a look like a deer caught in the headlights. "Nick, Judy's ready to go and...what the?"

Ben tried to shield her eyes. "Auburn! Don't look! Tim's booty is exposed!"

Auburn gave him a look that told him how dumb he was being. "...I've seen it Ben. It's very impressive. Tim? Me and James are ready to go too. Now pull up your pants and lets split."

"Okay dear." Tim replied as he started pulling up his pants. "By 'da way. Aren't you forgetin' somethin'?"

"Oh yeah! ARRROOOO!"

As Tim pulled up his pants, Nick was confused. "What was that all about?"

"Full moon." Tim replied.

As they left the kitchen, Nick saw Sarah hugging Petey and Cotton and crying.

"I don't want them to gooo!" Sarah sobbed.

"You'll see them at the party tomorrow." Terry assured her daughter.

"Can't they sleep over in one of my drawers in Suzie's room?" Sarah replied.

"Yeah!" Petey said. "I'd love to _#$%!_ jump into Sarah's drawers!"

Judy was upset. "PETEY!"

"What? She has beds in her drawers."

Nick gave her a nudge. "That was innocent and you know it Fluff." He then got a buzz on his phone. "Hold up honey. I got a text. It's from Bogo." He read through the text and was ecstatic. "This is great!"

"What is it Nick?" Judy asked.

"Lemme have Tim come over. Hey Tim!"

"Wazzup Wilde?"

"Remember how when you and Judy were burrowing, you said you two found a dead body?"

"Right."

"It was an antelope, related to a cold case from thirty years ago. Oats, Simmons and Snarlov investigated the case and found it was linked to my friend Eye's case. The real killer was found and confessed to all of her murders as a bargaining agreement. She confessed to murdering the victim Eye was blamed for thirty years ago! Eye's been proven innocent! Until the Big Cheese is found, she's stuck there, but her and Twitch can leave together! It's all thanks to you two! I'm so happy!" Nick hugged Judy and Tim.

"That's wonderful Nick!" Judy replied. "Who knew just digging through the dirt would lead to someone else's innocence?!"

"This doesn't help me get over the pain of Finnick's betrayal, but it helps. C'mon kids! Into the van."

The kids started to leave as Jim and Spots stopped to talk. Since they were leaving it got a little awkward and the two weren't sure where their relationship was at.

"So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Jim said. Glancing down at his feet.

"I guess so." Spots replied.

"Look ummm...thank you...for today. I thought I was gonna be a blubbery mess because of my mom... _SNIFF!._..y'know, but...you...you made my day so much better than I thought it was gonna be and I'm...I'm really glad to have you in my life."

Spots smiled. "Me too."

Jim went in for a hug, but Spots made it awkward when she went for a handshake instead and patted him on the shoulder. "See ya mañana dude!"

She started to head out the door, but could see the depression in Jim's face. Like he got shot down by a girl he likes. So she headed back.

"Look I ummm...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" she pointed towards the wall.

"Hunh?" Jim looked at where she was pointing and while he was distracted, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Later loser!" She shouted as she ran out the door, giggling.

James rubbed spot where she kissed him and smiled. "Dad?"

"Yeah Jim?" Tim replied.

"Someday, I'm gonna write that book."

Meanwhile, Nick was getting everyone seated in the van when Judy got a call. "It's from the hospital!"

Nick was nervous. "Aaah crud! I need more good news not bad! Who's dead or injured now?!"

"Hello?...Yes, this is Judy Hopps...Oh my God. Are you sure?! Oh...my God! Yes! We'll be right there! OH MY GOD! OHMYGODOHMYGOD!

"Carrots. Calm down and save that kinda talk for bed. What's going on?"

"The doctor called. He wants Michael in right now! Someone just donated an eye! The doctor said if it's successful, he'll have sight by morning!"

"...OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!"

They got in the van as quick as they could and took off for the hospital. The kids were all excited and bouncing around in the back.

"Mommy! Do you know what this means?!" Michael asked.

"What honey?"

"I'm getting what I asked for! SANTA PAWS IS REAL!"

As they were driving away, Judy was crying tears of joy. A tough day was topped with one of the one of the most wonderful things that could happen.

 **Meanwhile...**

Delgato and Johnson had found the Todd's hideout deep inside of the rainforest district. Duke was in the back seat and looking out the window, trying to get a peek. "Looks like it's an old abandoned factory." Delgato mused.

"Why does it always have to be an 'abandoned' place?" Johnson asked. "You'd think they could just find a factory still in operation somewhere and just take it over, but nooo! Every villains layer has to be an abandoned place that's off the beaten path."

"If you're done musing about villain cliche's, we need to decide what to do. Backup is on the way, but it might take awhile for them to find this place."

"I say we sneak a peek inside and case out the place before backup arrives so we know what we're up against."

"Sounds like a plan. Duke, stay in the car! I will NOT be endangering civilians!"

Duke raised his paws. "Hey! Hey! You ain't gettin' no argument from me! I ain't no hero!"

Delgato and Johnson got out and started heading towards the factory, looking for a way to sneak inside. Duke watched as they went away. Now gone from their sight, Duke just sat there. "Everything's gonna be cool now. They got this."

He sat there, but he kept looking at the door. "Don't even think about it Duke." He crept up to the door and looked out the window. "'Dey'll save her. 'Dey don't need you muckin' things up."

He then started grabbing at the door handle. "Hey! Hey! NO!" He slapped at his own paw and went away from the door. "I'm not a hero! I don't need 'ta get involved let 'da police handle 'dis...Juanita! I gotta save her! " He ran over and pulled at the door handle only to find it was locked. "WHEW! Thank goodness! It's outta my hands. Stupid impulsive body!"

He thought he was freed from being a hero, but he realized that there was plenty of space in the middle where he was talking to the officers. Since Duke wasn't a threat, they had that space rolled down. "I can get out! No! Stay in! Out! In! Out! In!"

He crawled in the middle and saw his reflection in the rear view mirror. He decided to have a conversation with himself.

"What are you doing?! 'Dis ain't like you! Stay put like Del Taco said! You ain't no hero! Yer a sneaky little weasel!"

"I can be more 'dan 'dat though. Wilde was a sly fox who became a police officer. He sees potential in you, Del Taco sees potential in you. Juanita sees it too! Why don't you be become something more than just a weasel?"

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED! I'm going against every instinct I ever had, all because Juanita loves me! Maybe I can be something more 'dan a lousy weasel! But what if it don't work out?! What if it all falls apart?!"

" 'Den at least you tried. No matter what else happens in life, you can take pride in knowin' you did yer absolute best. Yer future wife and stepson are out 'dere scared and alone. Do you want just hide in 'da car and hope fer 'da best, or do you wanna be 'da hero you know you are deep down inside?"

A smile came across Weaselton's face. "Duke?"

"Yeah Duke?"

"Let's get outta dis car!"

Duke climbed to the front and pulled the handle on the door. It opened and Duke got out and ran toward the building. "Stupid! Stupid! 'Dis is so stupid!"

Meanwhile, Delgato and Johnson were on the top scaffolds of the building, looking down at the goings on. "It's a whole manufacturing plant in operation." Johnson noted. "Those immigrants are working their tails off on...something."

"Let me get my binoculars." Delgato replied. He took them out and looked down in more detail. " _GASP!_ They're making armed weapons!"

"What?! Let me see!" Johnson looked though the binoculars too. "...You're right! I see some people making Assault Rifles, pistols...even grenades! Dear God!"

"Lethal weapons were banned from Zootopia! If those get on the streets, the Big Cheese's purge will turn into a bloodbath!"

"We have ta stop 'dem right here, right now!"

"You're right Duke, but...DUKE?! What did I tell you about staying in the car?!"

"I wanted 'ta listen to you but some part of me just won't! A strong part of me wants 'ta fight despite every other part of my body telling me to run! What's wrong with me?!"

"It's called courage mi amigo." Delgato replied.

"Well I don't like it! Quick, pawcuff me before I do something stupid."

"I can't waste cuffs on you!" Delgato replied. "Just stay back and let us handle things, okay?"

"Sure thing pal." Duke replied. He looked down below. "Awww man! 'Dey got Rico workin' on grenades! 'Dats dangerous and he's one of my best workers! Where's..."

He saw her. Juanita and Paco were being shoved from behind by her ex-boyfriend, Marcos.

" _Get my son on the bullet mill and have him make some casings!"_ Marcos said in Spanish.

Duke growled. "Marcos! I thought 'dat bum was deported fer good!"

Juanita grabbed her son. _"NO! He will not be your slave! How can you do this?! He's your son!"_

" _Who cares?!"_ Marocs replied. _"I have several illegitimate kids! You want to save him? Then come back home with me and we can raise a family together."_

" _NEVER! You were always an abusive monster! I want better for Paco. Besides, I love Duke!"_

" _HA! That pathetic weasel who stole my company?! He'll never amount to anything! Now, you're coming with me!"_ He pulled at Juanita's arm.

She resisted. _"Let...me...go!"_

" _Knock it off!"_ Marcos yelled and he slapped Juanita so hard that she fell to the ground.

"Mama!" Paco yelled as he ran to her side.

" _Get him out of here!"_ Marcos yelled as workers took the ferret boy away while he was crying.

Duke was enraged. A snarl came across his face while drool came off his fangs. Finally, he leaped off the scaffold. "JUANITA!" He screamed in mid-air as he tackled Marcos to the ground.

The Todds saw what happened. "It's that weasel! The cops must be here!"

It happened so fast that Delgato and Johnson had no time to react. "Shit! He was right. I should've cuffed him!"

The lions withdrew their dart guns. "FREEZE! ZPD POLICE!"

While Marcos was fighting Duke, the Todd siblings and some henchman took out real guns and started shooting.

Delgato and Johnson quickly got cover. "Great! We brought dart guns to a lethal gun fight!"


	20. Chapter Twenty: Bang! Bust! And Betrothe

Chapter Twenty: Bang! Bust! And Betrothed!

A/N: _Looks like I DID have time to put one more chapter out before Comic Con and this one's a long one! Thankfully, it's one of those that just poured out of me instead of me constantly stopping to try and get the best angle. I do think I wrapped up the action part too quickly, but otherwise, it's good. I'm real close to finishing and this is likely the semifinal chapter. There's still two epilogue stories to go, but it's almost done._

 **Summary:** Delgato and Johnson are caught in the crossfire of a hail of bullets as Weaselton fights Marcos for the love of Juanita. Later on, Judy's upset when she finds out she'll have to leave Michael in the hospital alone overnight.

 **7:20pm At the abandoned warehouse in the Rainforest District**

Delgato and Johnson had their backs against cover as a hail of gunfire came in their direction.

"If we live through this, remind me to strangle that weasel!" Johnson said.

"You'll have to get in line!" Delgato shouted back.

Johnson fired his dart blindly, but it missed and landed near Duke who was fighting Marcos.

Karl aimed his gun at Duke, but Carol stopped him. "Don't waste your bullets on that loser. Marcos will take care of him. Kill the lions!"

Johnson got on the radio. "This is officer Johson! Backup needs to be very careful! There are lethal weapons involved! Repeat! Lethal weapons! We need the SWAThogs! Repeat, we need SWAThogs STAT!"

Meanwhile, Marcos had Duke pinned and was beating his face in. "You never should have shown up! I'm bigger and stronger than you!"

Duke was trying to cover his face, but it didn't help much. "UGH! That may be true, but you...OW! forgot something."

"What's that?!"

"I fight dirty!" Duke poked Marcos hard in the eyes, blinding the ferret and causing him to reel back in pain. This allowed Duke to shove him off and stomp on his groin.

Marcos was down but not out. Duke leaped for the dart on the floor that Johnson left, but Marcos grabbed his leg, dragging him back. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! ANY LAST WORDS?!"

"Yeah. Night-night!" Duke had managed to grab the dart before Marcos dragged him and he stabbed it into Marcos' neck. The ferret passed out. Duke grabbed Juanita by the paw and pulled her into a hallway, away from the gunfire. "Let's get outta here!"

"Paco! Paco!"

"Dangit! Yer right! Let's find him!" They ran off in the direction the henchman dragged Paco away from.

Several minutes passed. The hail of gunfire finally stopped when they realized Delgato and Johnson had not made a move. "Surrender cops! It's all over!"

There was silence for awhile. It was infuriating Carol. "Where are you?!"

Fnally, they heard a voice coming from high above and in the corner. "Up here!"

"FIRE!" Karl shouted as the henchman shot at the rafters above. They then stopped. Again, there was silence.

"Missed me! You are firing at my echo! With all this loud gunfire, we scattered. This place is so big and spacious, we can be anywhere."

Carol was starting to worry. She quickly grabbed one of the workers and put a gun to his head. Her back against the wall. "Y-You better surrender or We'll start killing the workers! We were gonna kill them all off when we were done anyway!"

One of the immigrants who can speak English overheard what she said. He started talking to the others in Spanish. _"What the hell?! She just said she was gonna murder us! Joe, what bullets are you making?"_

" _Nine millimeter."_

" _...I'm making some 9mm pistols here. Gimme some bullets and I'll give you a gun. Amigos! Duke and the cops are risking their lives for us! Fight for your lives! Fight for Duke!"_

The workers knocked over the work desks and hid behind them, tossing each other bullets and guns. They started firing at the henchman who took cover.

Carol saw what was happening. "No! Nonono!" Her back to a window, it shattered as Delgato smashed through it. Grabbing Carol and the hostage and pulling them out the broken window. Carol screamed. "AAAH!"

Delgato grabbed the gun out of her paw and stuck it to her head. "It's over! Everyone Ow! Ow! Glass! Broken glass everywhere! Drop your weapons!...OOWW! That is SO not like the movies! Broken glass hurts!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Duke and Juanita were running down the hall when they caught up to the badger henchmen who had turned around to find out what the gunfire was all about. They met at the corner by surprise.

Duke didn't know what to do. These badgers were much bigger than him. "Whoops! Uhhhhh...Hello fellow henchmen! Which way to the bathroom?" Duke then quickly grabbed Juanita by the arm. "This prisoner needs to pee."

The badgers took one look at Duke's scuzzy,. ugly face and didn't think of him as anything but a thug."Down the hall to the right."

"Thanks pal!" As Duke and Juanita passed them. Duke turned around and saw the guns on their holsters. He motioned Juanita to follow him. He got one of the guns out of the holster without the guards knowledge, but as he was undoing the other holster, Paco was curious why Duke and his mother passed him by and he turned his head around.

" _Momma. What are you doing?"_

"MOMMA?!" said one of the badgers as he turned around.

Duke quickly snagged the other pistol and threw it to Juanita. "Catch!"

Juanita quickly caught the other gun. They drew their weapons at the badgers. A smile went across Duke's face. "Freeze dirtbags! Hand over the kid or.."

"BLAM!"

"YEEEOWW!" Screamed one of the badgers who just got shot in the butt by Juanita. He fell to the ground holding his rump.

Duke was surprised. "Jeez! Babe, yer a bit too hardcore! Give 'da poor guy a chance ta surrender!"

" _Nobody touches my baby!"_ Juanita said in Spanish.

Paco ran to his mother. The other badger didn't know what to do.

Duke did. "I'm really sorry pal, but I can't have you following." He shot the badger in the foot and the thug went down screaming.

Duke then talked to Paco. "Find an exit and get yer mudder 'da hell outta here!"

"What are you going to do senor Weaselton?"

Duke raised his gun and smiled. "I'm gonna save my men if I gotta go through hell ta do it!"

"Ooooh! You looked just like that guy from 'Die Herd' when you said that!"

Duke smiled again. "I love you Paco. Now scram you two! And be careful!"

 **Meanwhile...**

It was a standoff. Karl and his henchman had their guns drawn at Delgato and the workers. Delgato kept his gun at Carol's head while the workers pointed their guns at the henchmen.

Carol was struggling. "Karl! Stop aiming your gun at me! It's over!"

"Not necessarily my darling sister. I can still take him out without hurting you."

"You might hit me!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take not to go to prison. Guys? Kill the cop!...Guys?"

Karl turned around to find the two henchmen flat on the ground with darts in their butts. Johnson had a gun drawn at Karl. "Okay, NOW it's over. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-Yes officer!"

"Good." Johnson said with a smile.

Just then, Duke came running out from around the corner with his gun held high. "Everybody freeze!"

The workers pointed their weapons at Duke who quickly dropped his gun. "EEP! I give up!"

The workers realized who it was. _"Guys! It's Mr. Weaselton! He came back to save us!"_ They all started chanting. _"Wea-sel-ton! Wea-sel-ton! Wea-sel-ton!"_

Johnson was upset as he was pawcuffing Karl. "Hey! We're the ones that saved the day!"

"Well, he DID provide a distraction." Delgato replied. "And we managed to do the bust with no casualties. Let him have this moment."

Moments later, it was all over. When Juanita saw the police officers pawcuffing the criminals, she ran out from behind the corner with Paco and hugged Duke tightly. "Mi héroe! Eres tan maravilloso!"

"Did you just call me a marvelous hero?" Duke asked. "I'll take it!"

The backup was finally starting to arrive. "What you are is reckless!" Delgato said. "I have every right to arrest you for interfering in a bust!"

"And I have every right 'ta tell 'da chief how you let a civilian get involved in a very dangerous mission."

"GRRRR!"

"I can see it all now." Duke puffed up his chest and imitated Bogo. "Del Taco! You're in big trouble for letting that weasel get involved! I'm the buffalo chief and I never crack a smile cuz I'm constipated!"

Delgato started laughing. "That's a pretty good imitation of the chief! You really have been to the ZPD a few too many times! Y'know what though? Deep down, you're okay. You can keep me as a Furbook friend."

"Thanks Del, but what about my guys?"

"What about them?"

"Some of 'dem ain't exactly legal ta be here."

"They are as far as I'm concerned." Delgato said. "You don't say anything and neither will I."

"You're da best!" Duke gave the lion a hug, "Y'know, I always thought 'da police were just an annoyance. Some guys 'dat were in my way of making a quick buck, but now, I see 'dat you really ARE here to protect and serve. Just like 'da side of yer car says."

"Thanks Duke." Delgato replied. He then fished a 'junior officer' sticker badge out of his pocket and placed it on Duke's chest. "Maybe someday, even YOU can be a cop!"

Duke chuckled. "Fat chance! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna say goodbye to some 'agents'."

Duke walked over to where Karl and Carol were. They were pawcuffed and about to be placed in the car by Johnson. "What the hell do you want?!" asked Carol.

"I just wanted ta say as a former fellow crook myself, 'dat I bid no ill will towards ya." He shook both of their paws in a polite fashion. "Goodbye. Goodbye. You played a good game, but you got beaten by the best. ME!"

"You mean me and Delgato!" Johnson said.

"Well...you two did help a bit."

"A BIT?! You almost ruined everything!"

"If you'll excuse me officer, I got a speech 'ta make to my workers and a woman 'ta make love to when I get home." With that, Duke left.

Karl looked at his sister/wife. "Speaking of...honey, we may not get another chance to make love again. Shall we use this back seat to show what we mean to each other one last time?"

"Oh yes darling!" Carol said. "Make me an inbred, cyclops baby!"

"...Okay y'know what? You just killed the mood. I'm starting to think that maybe mating your sister is a bad thing."

Duke went and got Paco. "Follow me buddy! I'll need ya fer translation." He stood on a wooden table that was outside of the building. The workers all gathered around as Duke gave his speech and Paco translated.

"Illegals and Gentlemammals! Today, you were treated like dirt! You were enslaved like...like slaves! Those two foxes used you and treated you like you were less than nothing! Well let me tell ya, you guys are worth a lot more than they'll ever know! More 'dan I can ever pay you, (which ain't much to begin with). But I'm tellin' ya, things are gonna change at Weaselton and Son's construction! From now on, quality is key! We're not using cheap wood and tools any more! Sure, we could rip off our customers, but in 'da end, we'll just get a bad reputation and people will stop using us! So no more will we rip off our clients! The supplier, the union organizers, the IRS and the government sure, but NOT 'da customers! And what's more, not the labor either! You guys are real important to me, so from now on, you're making minimum wage!"

The workers cheered except Rico. "I was making ABOVE minimum wage!"

"Don't ruin 'dis moment Rico. I'm also going to work hard to get your official work visas and green cards so you can all work in the states! What's more, I'll be takin' Spanish courses so I can communicate with both you guys and my lady, Juanita! Once I get your paperwork in order, no more payin' under the table. You'll be payin' taxes like a true patriot of Zootopia!"

"...Yay?" The workers lightly cheered.

"I want you guys treated better 'dan you ever have been. Because yer not just my workers, yer my friends...TU ES MI FAMILIA!"

The workers all cheered, then Rico spoke up. "What about union contracts?!"

"Baby steps Rico. Baby steps. Don't be such a damn party pooper. Now where's my woman? Get up here 'Nita!"

Paco helped his mother up onto the table. Duke then got down on one knee and held her paw. "Baby, these past...seven hours or so have shown me how much you mean to me. I can't afford to lose you. Some of 'da other guys sure, but not you!"

"Didn't you just say they're family?" Rico asked.

"Shut 'da #$% up Rico! Yer killin' da mood! Juanita, I got a surprise for you. Take off that stupid, cheap ring!"

He tried to take the ring off of her, but she wouldn't budge. "No!"

"Juanita it's junk! Look!" Weaselton took off his to reveal some green fur around his finger where the ring was.

"EEW!" Juanita shouted as she took off hers.

"I got better ones. Look!" Duke pulled out two gold, diamond studded rings. They were gorgeous. He placed one on Juanita's finger. Then, he put the other one on himself.

Juanita talked to Paco who talked to Duke. "Mama wants to know where you got these. They're too valuable!"

"Let's just say, a not-so nice couple donated them."

Meanwhile, Carol was talking to Karl in the back seat of Johnson's car as the other officers arrived and were clearing out the building. "Karl! My wedding ring is gone!"

"Mine too Carol honey! What the hell?!"

"It must have been that weasel! He shook our paws! Officer! Arrest that weasel! Those rings are worth two years of your salary if not more!"

"Okay, one. You have no proof. Two, you're not recognized as legally married in this state. Three, even if those rings were in your possession, you're probably going away for life and the items on your person would be in lock up forever anyway and four, I just don't care."

"How dare you!" Carol shouted. "Those rings are priceless! Do you know what we had to go through to stea-...OOOOHH! Nevermind!"

Juanita was crying as she looked at the rings.

"I can't afford ta lose you again, to villains or deportation!" Duke said. "'Da chapel in da local hospital is open until ten. Juanita, will you marry me...tonight? You already yes before, but what 'da heck. Let's make it more official!"

Juanita embraced Duke hard. "Oh Si Duke! Si!" She then pulled the ring off which confused Duke.

"What the heck are ya doing?"

Juanita explained to Paco who explained to Duke. "Mama says it's obvious these rings are FAR too valuable. She says to pawn them and get cheaper rings. We can use the money to help build up the construction company."

"But...but Juanita! You're more priceless 'dan any ring!"

"She says whether its a cheap, movie knockoff that greens your finger or whether it's made of gold and diamonds, it doesn't matter. Because it's a symbol of our love and that will always be priceless!"

Duke kissed his lovely ferret on the lips. "Baby...Yer 'da greatest! Okay guys! Party at 'da Rat's Den bar on Herd street! Drinks are on me!..."

The workers cheered. "YAAAAY!"

"...After I get married and get over 'dere. In 'da meantime, 'dey're on Rico!"

"What the hell?!" Rico shouted.

"Rico! Is that anyway for my new foreman 'ta act?!"

"...New...foreman?"

"Who else?! You know both English and Spanish well and yer a damn good worker!"

"WA-HOO!" Rico cheered. "Drinks are on me!"

Duke walked over to Delgato. "Say, can you give me and my boys a lift back? We're kinda in 'da middle of nowhere here."

"Sure. You can ride in Rhinowitz's van. There's plenty of room in the back."

"Ah, good ol' car 36! Did he ever get the dashboard fixed? I know he was having problems with 'da fuses."

"...DANG! You did get arrested a lot back in the day, didn't you?!"

 **8:45pm at the Hospital**

"I don't wanna do this!" Michael cried as he was strapped to the operating table. "Why are they strapping me down?!"

Judy held the boy's paw. "It's okay honey! It's just that sometimes when you're asleep, you might jerk and move around and they need you to be very still. You'll be asleep the entire time."

"Please mommy! I'm scared I don't wanna have them take out my eyes!"

"Michael! Someone sacrificed their own eye so that you can see! I promise you, everything will be fine. You'll wake up in the morning and you'll get to see my face! You'll get to see the world! Won't that be wonderful?"

"I-I-I guess so. B-But.."

"Don't be such a _#$%!_...a baby Mike!" Petey said.

"I'm not being a baby!" The doctors started giving Michael his injection to help him go to sleep. "No wait! That pinches!"

"I bet you _#$ !_ can't even do the alphabet backwards."

"I know what you're trying to do Pete...I did the same thing with you when you got your tongue fixed."

"And it got fixed. Right?"

Michael smiled. "Right. Z...Y...X...W...VEEEeeeeee..." Michael was out.

Spots picked up Petey and kissed him on the cheek "You're a good brother."

A doe nurse came out. "The procedure should take about an hour, but he'll be out for a long time. This way, the eye has time to heal, but it's fast enough that he'll only e here overnight and should be able to see by morning. You'll be able to pick him up then. Just make sure to give him plenty of eye drops and keep him out of bright light for a few days unless he's wearing shades."

"Can you show me to his room?" Judy asked. "I'd like to stay there with him overnight."

"You can't." The doe said.

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Why not?!"

"Visiting hours are only from 7am to 10pm The patients need a quiet environment to rest."

Judy nearly in tears. "B-But what if I'm very quiet? I promised him he'd see my face first thing in the morning!"

"Sorry ma'am, but rules are rules. They gave him enough juice that he should be out for a long time. Probably past seven tomorrow."

"Dammit! I.." Nick put a paw on her shoulder and she turned around and cried into his belly.

"Can you at least tell us who the donor was?" Nick asked.

"No, that's doctor/patient confidentiality. What I CAN tell you is that these procedures are much more successful when the donor is a blood relative. That's all I can say."

Judy gasped. "The donor is one of my family?!"

"I didn't say that." The nurse replied. "All I said is that a blood relative's eye would be much more successful. That's all."

"I'd still like to be in his room with him up until ten."

"That's perfectly fine. His room will be in can see him in an hour, but he'll still be under."

"Thank you miss." Judy said and they walked away.

Spots was holding onto Petey and Cotton in each arm. Petey was wondering something. "So...my eye wouldn't have... _#$%!_...have worked?"

"Not as well, kid." Spots replied. "Good thing ya didn't give it up hunh?"

"Yeah!" Petey replied.

Cotton was worried. "Will Mike be okay? I love him!"

"Ahhh, he'll be fine! I'm sure they'll use the clean spoons to scoop out his eyeball!"

"SPOTS!" Judy yelled a she kicked the hyena on the shin.

"Ow! Okay! Okay! I'm just kidding! They use lasers and even if he was awake, it's a fairly painless procedure. I read up on it."

"Really?" Cotton asked. Feeling less worried.

"Yeah! I was worried too y'know? Even if he's a little jerk."

Nick asked Judy. "Say fluff, why don't we call your house and find out who the mystery donor was?"

"You forget Nick. Dad's a farmer and gets up at 4am. They go to bed around 8 over there."

"Wow! Definitely not your night owls."

"Hardly." Judy replied. As they were walking past the chapel, Judy noticed something. "Is that...Duke Weaselton?"

"What's he doing here?" Nick asked.

"Nick! Judy!" Duke said as he saw them. "I'll tell ya what I'm doin'! I'm _goooin' to 'da chapel and I'm...gonnnna get maaaaaried!"_

"Please don't ever sing again." Judy requested.

"Ah, you know ya love it Cottontail! Hey! We go back a-ways! Why don't ya come with me and be my witnesses? I'll let Nick be 'da best man and you can be 'da maid of honor!"

Judy was flattered "Oh! Well, thank you! We do have some time to kill before Michael's surgery is over."

"Great! Oh, where are my manners?! 'Dis is my lovely fiance, Juanita and my soon-to-be stepson, Paco."

Judy put her paw out. "Pleasure to meet you!"

Juanita shook her hand. She said something to Paco to translate to Duke.

"Momma asks how you two know each other. She does not trust this bunny."

Duke explained. "Oh! Heh! Well, she used to arrest me a lot. Half the time we were together I was in pawcuffs!"

Paco started to translate when Duke realized something. "Y'know? Maybe 'dat might not translate well."

Paco talked to his mother. "Papa said she used to have him in pawcuffs a lot!"

Sure enough, Juanita attacked Judy and Nick and Duke had to pull them off. "Not those kinda pawcuffs Juanita! I was a criminal!"

Moments later, everything was straightened out. "Sorry about that guys! Anyway, let's go. I got a busy night. Gettin' married, meeting up with 'da guys down at 'da bar and 'den me and Juanita are...well...I can't say in front of kids ya'know? Heh-Heh!"

Nick had an idea. "Hey Duke! Since I'm celebrating the Clawhauser's wedding tomorrow, why not make it a double and I'll make it your reception party too?"

"Really? Aww thanks Nick! Yer a pal! By 'da way, thanks for recommending Delgato to me. He's 'da best! Him and Johnson helped save my men from being enslaved and making lethal guns ta put out on 'da street!"

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers!" Judy replied.

"Haven't used that old chestnut in a while Fluff, but it's appropriate here." Nick said. Then he put his arms around Judy and Duke. "Look at us! Our three sub-plots have caught up and now, we're together!"

"What's he going on about?" Duke asked.

"Never mind him." Judy replied. "He breaks the fourth wall a lot. Speaking of, can we wrap this up? This chapter's taking forever!"

Everyone went inside. Duke woke up the napping pastor and the wedding took place. Tears were shed, kisses took place. Paco flirted with Cotton which Petey did not like. Then it was time for the bouquet toss. Judy and Spots fought over it, but it flew over their heads and landed in Cotton's hooves. She was very excited. Then they said their goodbye's to Duke and his new family and left. All of this the author could have told in more detail, but Judy was in a big, fat hurry to get the chapter wrapped up. Happy now?!

"Yes. Thank you!See you readers in two weeks!"


	21. Chapter Twenty One: A Good Night

Chapter Twenty One: A Good Night

A/N: _I'm back from Comic Con with the final chapter to this story! I'll have notes and an epilogue later._

 _I left Juanita's last sentence untranslated because I want to keep this story "T" and I'm pushing it already._

 **Summary:** Some good news makes Bogo feel better and more confident. Confident enough to ask Francine on a date. Judy doesn't want to leave Michael behind in the hospital and Johnson meets Delgato at the bar to celebrate.

 **9:30pm In Chief Bogo's Office.**

Despite going overboard with Batrov earlier, Bogo was in a good mood. Before him stood lion officer Johnson. Delgato was missing, but nevertheless, his officers did him proud tonight.

"Amazing! You two managed to not only take hundreds of weapons off the streets and save dozens of workers from being enslaved, but you survived a major shootout without any casualties and only a few injuries! All before backup arrived! Phenomenal work! How did you two do it?"

"Well sir..." Johnson replied. "We did have a little bit a of help. A concerned citizen by the name of Duke Weaselton helped us track down the warehouse. His fiance was one of the ones enslaved."

"Weaselton hunh? Sounds familiar. Do I know him?"

"He's...been around the ZPD station a fair amount. Not as much recently."

"Well, next time you see him, let him know he may be up for an award! I'll be speaking to the mayor about him."

"I REALLY don't think he wants that kind of attention sir. By the way, we have no idea how long this gun manufacturing operation has been in effect. There could be HUNDREDS of weapons on the streets!"

"We'll know more once I'm able to interrogate the Todds tomorrow. They've agreed to spill the beans for...conjugal visits."

"Eww."

"Yeah. Anyway, when you see Delgato, tell him you and him and have just been promoted to Detective status effective immediately!"

Johnson's jaw dropped."...SIR! Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious. Oats could use a pair two like you to help out. Speaking of which, where is Delgato?"

"He...decided to celebrate his victory early."

Meanwhile, at the Rat's Den, Delgato, with a mug of beer in hand, was singing and dancing among the rats, weasels and ferrets. An odd scene when observed by others out of context.

" _Margarita! Mar-Mar-Garita!"_

" _Better then a Coke and rum!"_

" _Margarita! Mar-Mar-Garita!"_

" _She'll knock you right on your bum! Oh-Ho-Ho-Ho!"_

" _Margarita! Mar-Mar-Garita!"_

" _Well now, you might think..."_

" _Margarita! Mar-Mar-Garita!"_

" _Is a lady, but she's just a drink! AY-YI-YI!"_

As Johnson left the office Rhinowitz came in. "You have one more thing before you leave sir."

"I know. I know. Batrov's been wanting to talk to me. Good! I've got some news for him that may get him off my back."

Bogo arrived at the interrogation room. Batrov was there, wing-cuffed with officer Krumpanski behind him.

"So I hear you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." The bat replied. "I am no longer allied with the Big Cheese. I want nothing more than his downfall. He...SNIFF!...He killed my congregation! Set the church on fire! Everyone I cared for...gone!"

"Not quite." Bogo replied.

"...What?"

"We have all of the cells monitored with sound equipment. While we couldn't hear who was on the phone, we could hear you and that assassin bat. I'm sorry we couldn't respond faster, but we're looking all over for his whereabouts."

"You KNEW my life was in danger and you left me in that cell?!"

"Hold on. We also heard your reply when he set your church ablaze. We immediately sent officers, firemammals and an ambulance team to the site. Some were lost, a fair amount injured and the church is gone, but we got most of them out alive."

Tears were streaming down Batrov's face. "Thank you!...THANK YOU! Words cannot express my gratitude."

"Consider it a payment for losing my temper earlier and causing your hearing loss. What I did can never be undone."

"I know the feeling. I sided with the wrong people. Now, as far as why I called you here. I have information."

"What is it?" Bogo asked.

Batrov leaned in and whispered to Bogo. "I KNOW who he is!"

Bogo's jaw dropped. "The Big Cheese?!"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"The fool forgot to use his tone box on the phone and I instantly recognized his voice. I'm sure it's him!"

"If you want us to stop him, you have to tell us now!"

"Do you think I'm foolish?! I'm not giving you a thing until I talk to my lawyer."

"What is it you want?"

"I want protection. These cells are obviously not safe no matter how high security they are. Also, I want out."

"No way! You were the leader of a criminal empire and ate rodents!"

"Only those who volunteered for consumption. If these prison cells aren't safe, then I want to be in witness protection. House arrest if you will. You can have a guard watching me 24/7, but I want OUT of here!"

Bogo gave it some thought. "I'm desperate enough that I'd consider it. Get your lawyer and we'll work something out."

"He doesn't work weekends. I won't be able to get a hold of him until Monday. Until then, we need to work something out. These cells aren't safe!"

Bogo looked over at Krumpanski. "Krumpanski, you're on overnight shift, right?"

"Yes sir." The rhino replied. "I'm off at 7am."

Bogo smiled. "Good! I want you to take Batrov with you to the waiting room and stay there for the rest of your shift.."

Krumpanski wasn't happy with that. "What?! You mean I gotta stay in some tiny room with this bat?"

"Yes. Take a coat rack that he can hang off of. There's a TV and a DVD player if you need some entertainment. I'll have the overnight dispatch bring you your lunch and we'll have someone come by to replace you before seven. Oh! And you can uncuff him once he's in the room. I doubt he'll fly off. He's not that stupid. RIGHT?!" he said glaring at the bat.

"R-Right!" Batrov replied. "I want the Big Cheese to suffer, but I'm not so dumb as to risk that by running...err...flying away."

"Good! Now go. It's late and I still haven't had dinner."

Batrov smiled. "You heard the man, roomie!"

"Watch it rodent!" The rhino huffed.

Bogo filed away his paperwork and went to the locker room to change. On his way out, he passed by officer Pennington who was finishing her shift.

"Long day?" She asked.

"Yes, but it's ending well at least. Delgato and Johnson helped stopped a mammal trafficking ring that was manufacturing guns and Batrov's willing to tell us who the Big Cheese is after we speak to his lawyer."

"Well that's great Bill! I'm heading to a late dinner right now."

"I haven't eaten myself." Bogo replied. He then gave a slight smile to Pennington. "Francine, would you care to dine with me?"

This took the elephant by surprise. "R-Really? What if people see us together? What about your divorce?"

"What about it? Is it really cheating to date someone else when you're about to divorce your wife anyway?"

Pennington smiled back. "I guess not. You uhhh..have a place to sleep tonight?"

"Not yet."

"I could have the couch ready again."

Bogo put his arm on her back. "Maybe. Or...maybe not the couch. I hear an elephant bed is very durable."

Pennington was getting excited. She chuckled. "Who are you and what happened to my Bogo?"

"He managed to finally pull that stick out of his butt."

They both laughed together as they walked away arm and arm, without a care who saw them.

 **10:00pm In Michael's room at the Queen of the Sahara Hospital**

Judy laid beside her son in the hospital bed. Stroking the unconscious bunny's head. Michael had a large wrapping around a quarter of his tiny skull. The boy was sound asleep

The doe nurse knocked on the door. "I'm sorry folks, but it's time to go."

Judy wept. "C-Can't I just sleep here with him tonight? I promise to be quiet!"

"I'm sorry maa'm, but these are hospital rules."

"I promised him I'd be the first face he sees!"

"It'll be fine ma'am. The doctor said he should be out for at least 8 hours. If you arrive at seven he should still be asleep."

Nick asked the doe. "How did the surgery go?"

"Excellent. The doctor said there were no complications at all. He should be able to see by morning. Just make sure he wears sunglasses when he leaves and we need to keep the room dark. He's going to be very sensitive to light for awhile. Also, try to keep him from being too excited and bouncing around. It could jar something out of place."

"What about crying?" Nick said. "He's going to be very emotional. Will that be bad?"

"Just the opposite. Tear ducts help lubricate the eyes. He can cry all he wants. Now, I'm very sorry, but it's time to go."

A weeping Judy kissed her son on the forehead. "Goodnight honey! Tomorrow, you can see us all."

Nick went over and kissed his forehead too. "Goodnight son."

The family left the room together. Judy was holding Petey while Spots was holding onto Cotton.

"Is he gonna be okay?" A scared Cotton asked.

"He'll be fine!" Spots assured her. "They gave him enough knockout juice to keep him out until we get back."

Petey was scared too. "I don't wanna go to sleep without #$*! Mike around!"

"You can sleep with me and Nick tonight." Judy assured him.

This cheered the boy up. "Cool! Okay!"

"No fair!" Cotton argued. "I wanna sleep next to mommy and daddy too!"

Nick chuckled. "That's fine honey. We'll have a big ol' sleepover!"

Spots was happy. "Finally! I get my room to myself for a night!"

"Well, it's been a good night." Nick said. "That was a nice, little wedding. Duke got very emotional."

"I can't believe he hugged me!" Judy replied. "I must have arrested that jerk about a dozen times!"

"Well Fluff, you do have a good affect on people. You can turn a sinner into a saint."

Judy smiled. "You outta know slick!"

The two chuckled as they left the hospital with their family.

 **Meanwhile, at the Rat's Den...**

Duke was dancing with his new wife. Paco was sitting in the corner, playing a game on Duke's phone to keep him entertained. The rings Duke stole from the Todds were pawned and he got two simple gold wedding bands that Juanita loved. Delgato watched from a bar stool, smiling. Partially because he was happy for the weasel and partially because he was a bit drunk.

It was then that Johnson entered the bar. He had to bend over and hunch down to get in, seeing as the place was built mostly for medium and large-size rodents. Delgato looked over at him and smiled. "Heeeyy buddy-buddy!"

"Hey Del! Well I can tell you've been enjoying yourself."

"Oh, I'm jusht a little...tipsy-doodle!" He then put his arm on Johnson. "WE DID IT!...I love you buddy!"

"O-kay, I'm definitely driving you home. Anyway, you're gonna really love me once I tell you the good news."

"I got good newsh too! My new pal Duke got married!"

"...I know Delgato."

"It'sh Del Taco! Get...'hic!'...Get it right!"

" _SIGH!_ Anyway, this news would be better if you're sober, but since you'll forget what I have to say, I'll just tell you anyway. Bogo promoted us to detectives!"

" _GASP!_ I get to wear a big coat and a fedora!"

"...Yeeeah. I should have waited until morning."

 **11:00pm In Nick's bedroom..**

Nick was sleeping in his bed with Cotton cuddled up next to him while Judy cuddled with Petey in the same bed. He was the last one awake and was savoring the moment. He loved his new family very much.

It was then that he saw his door slowly creep open. Spots peered inside. Nick was curious as to why she was here.

"W'sup freckles?" He whispered.

The hyena walked over to him and pulled up the blanket. "Scoot over." She laid down and hugged the fox from behind.

"Aww you got lonely?"

"I got bored."

"Considering you were alone, I thought you'd be..y'know?...Exploring?"

"Yes and I found the lost treasure of Nagiro."

"Har. Har. You know what I mean."

"Not something dads normally talk to their daughter's about. Yeah, I was but...I started to get turned off."

"Oh? You're that worried about Michael hunh?"

"No. That dumb cat keeps popping into my head!"

"Oooh! A bit love struck are we?"

"NO!"

"Shhh! The bunnies can wake up easily."

"Sorry. I dunno...It's weird! I really like him, but not sexually...I think."

"The perfect boyfriend for a worrying father's daughter."

"Daad!"

"Sorry princess. Maybe he's...y'know, like coffee."

"I don't get it."

"Nobody loves coffee the first time they start drinking it. It's bitter and tastes like ground up dirt. One day, you want to be an adult and you just start drinking it. You really hate it at first, but then you end up loving the caffeine kick it gives you and slowly, over time, you start to like the taste of coffee itself. Then you end up drinking ten cups a day just to keep you awake."

"Sooo...James is like coffee in that he's not something I'd normally go for romantically, but maybe I just have to get used to him? He's an acquired taste?"

"Maybe. Maybe it's just infatuation. Give it time and you'll discover it for yourself. Now go to sleep."

"Okay." She took her long arm and reached all the way to Judy's back and pulled the entire group closer. "I love my new family."

 **Meanwhile, on the Zootopia transit bus...**

As they were sitting on the bus, Juanita rested her head on Duke's shoulder. Paco was fast asleep. His head resting on Duke's lap. The weasel petted the child's head as he tried to think of a way to talk to his wife without her "translator" waking up. He pulled up his phone and found a Zoogle translate app which included speech.

He wanted to discuss the twenty-two thousand dollars they had gotten for the stolen rings. "I think we should use some of 'da money for a used car."

"Que?" Juanita asked.

The app translated it back. _"_ _Creo que deberíamos usar parte del dinero para un auto usado."_

Juanita gasped. "Un programa de traducción! Duke, eres tan inteligente!"

" _A translation program? Duke, you're so smart!"_

"Heh-Heh! Darn tootin'!" Duke said with pride. "So what should we do with the money?"

" _Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer con el dinero?"_

She replied. "En primer lugar, conseguir un coche como usted dijo. Luego, deje de lado algunos para la matrícula de la universidad de Paco. No hay juego!"

" _First, get a car like you said. Then, set aside some for Paco's college tuition. No gambling!"_

"No gamblin'?! Aww Cmon babe! We need to make that money grow!"

" _Necesitamos hacer crecer ese dinero!"_

"A continuación, invertir en una cartera de CD y tal vez algunas buenas acciones."

" _Then invest in a CD portfolio and maybe some good stocks."_

"Now yer talkin'!" Duke kissed his wife on the lips. "Ahhh...Mi nueva familia. Hey-Hey! I'm learnin!"

"No puedo esperar a que llegues a casa y me jodas la mierda."

"Sorry babe. I already have 'da app off. You can tell me what you said when we get to the apartment. I love you."

They kissed and held each other close as the bus drove off into the night.

 **Meanwhile...**

Nick was not having a good night's sleep. Spots had her head resting on his and was snoring really loud. Her toungue had fallen out of her mouth and was slapping Nick in the eye. He could see that Cotton was awake too.

"Does she always snore this loud?" He asked the lamb.

"Even worse sometimes." She replied.

"This is terrible. Still, I have a good feeling that tomorrow is gonna be a great day!"

What Nick didn't know...was just how right he was.

 **THE END**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN "WEDDING RECEPTION: A MUSICAL IN TEXT"**

In the meantime, stay tuned for story notes and a short epilogue. Also...

 **The Adventures of Young Judy Hopps: The Spelling Bee**

We take a break from the Big Cheese saga to bring you this adorable and comical look at Judy's young life in Bunnyburrow elementary. Join Judy and her friends, Sharla the black lamb, her dumb brother Gareth, musician Bobby Catmull, Jaguar and the big bully Gideon Grey and his flunkie and walking mammal dictionary, Travis.


	22. After Story Notes and an Epilogue

**After Story Notes**

I guess it can be said that this story went far longer than I originally planned. Duke's turn to the light wasn't supposed to be so drastic, but I found a good story in there with Officers Delgato and Johnson and decided to go with it. It was gonna be concluded in the Wedding Reception story as that's where the "Maragrita" song originally was, but I thought "Screw It! I'll just wrap it up here." Originally, it was gonna just be Judy and Wolford capturing Batrov while the kids had a wacky adventure in the mall with Nick and Fangmeyer, but then I decided to expand the Big Cheese mythos, add an extra mystery villain since people are already guessing who the Big Cheese is and wrap up both Redford's arc with Clawhauser and Duke's own arc with being a more honest mammal (but not TOTALLY honest.) This will help keep the "Wedding Reception" story centered.

If you've already guessed who the Big Cheese is, then it's more than obvious who the eye donor is and that's partially on purpose. It's meant more as a surprise for Judy and Nick than the readers.

I must have some weird fetish where characters have to get married right away with kids. I pair people up too much. At least Juanita had the excuse of deportation possibly breathing down her neck, but until the end when we realize she's money-wise, she was a pretty shallow (and horny) character.

Speaking of Shallow character's that's what Batrov was supposed to be, just a one-dimensional villain. But when Judy helped calm his nerves with kindness, I realized I could give him more depth. I slowly gave him more sympathy and a moral center (even if it's a bit off) and gave him a lot more character than planned. I like him enough to keep him around for awhile. He's gonna need a hideout and Judy's old apartment is empty now that she'll be in Nick's room.

I originally was also going to have a sub-plot (possibly in a separate story) where James takes Spots and Suzie to meet his nerdy friends for a game of "Demons and Dungeons". I've had an idea for this nerdy crew for a long time, but thought that there were just too many characters to add more in. Also, I was gonna pair Suzie up with an elephant introvert who's the son of the owner of Jumbeau's ice cream shop. I thought it would be nice to see Suzie help break this elephant through his shyness and she gets to see what his world is like, but there's far too many sub-plots and too many characters in this fic already so I decided to can the whole thing. Suzie's gonna stay single for now.

The story after "Wedding Reception" will be "Crossroads" a story to link "Wedding Reception" with "Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers". In it, you will discover the identity of the Big Cheese who will use his new found fame for sympathy with the predators. Nick starts up his "Preds for Peace" program which starts out popular at first, but when they see the Big Cheese's plight, several members leave and join his side. And last but not least, Bogo's divorce causes his biggest downfall when he's forced to resign from the ZPD. This sets off a huge chain leading towards the final arc. All while Judy is forced to have a new roommate in her apartment, Batrov. I'm hoping to keep it to 10 chapters, but who the heck knows.

Did I have the election for November 4th? If so, I'm gonna have to recon that date forward a week. The "Invasion of the Bunny Scratchers story" takes place on that same day although maybe I can have that story start as they come back. Hmmm...

 **Epilogue: "Hold on!..."**

"Hold on, I'm comin'" Lyrics by Sam and Dave

 **2:15am Duke Weaselton's Apartment**

Paco yawned and stretched as the small ferret headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he passed by Duke's room, he could hear the creaking of the bed shaking really fast while a song was playing in the back ground. An oldies tune from decades ago.

" _Just hold on!...I'm comin'!"_

" _Hold on!...I'm comin'!"_

He thought to himself. _"Boy! Mamma and Papa sure like to dance 'till late!"_ He got a cold bottle of water from the fridge and drank some of it.

The creaking noise slowed down and stopped. Moments later, Duke Weaselton came out in boxer shorts, panting heavily and his fur drenched in sweat. He snatched the water bottle away from Paco. "Gimmie 'dat!" He chugged it down as fast as he could. "GASP! I'm sorry kid. I'll get some more outta 'da fridge. Yer mom is draining me of all my energy! Among other things."

"She really loves you y'know?" Paco replied.

"Yeah, I know." He said while chugging down another bottle of water.

"Are you and momma gonna make me some brothers and sisters?"

"I'm workin' on it kid." Duke replied. "I'm workin' on it. Can't have 'Weaselton and Son's with out 'da 'son's' y'know?" He petted the boy's head. "Yer 'da first! What are ya doin' up so late anyways?"

"I was thirsty. You and momma sure like to dance a lot."

"Heh! Yeah...'dance'...right. Say, you...you don't feel anything bad against me for replacing your blood father do ya?"

"Oh no Pappa! My blood papa was a very bad man. He was very mean to Momma and I and would often hit us. You're much, much nicer than he was. You risked your life today to save momma and me."

"Yeah! I really kicked some butt. Sooo..how come there's only one of you? Ferrets usually have litters of six or more."

"I'm not sure. Mama said something about 'no bullets in the gun', whatever that means and it really made papa mad."

"Oooooh! It means he wasn't fertile."

"I don't understand."

"He...how can I put this... he can't produce enough of the uhhh...stuff needed to make kits with yer mudder. So he was barely able to make you with your mama. I ain't got 'dat problem!...I think."

Paco hugged onto Duke's legs. "If you can't, PLEASE don't hit my momma!"

The weasel got down on one knee and hugged the boy. "Never kid. Never. I love you and yer mudder very much. Anyway, I gotta go to bed and so do you."

It was then that Juanita shouted from the bedroom. "DUUUKE! Vuelve a la cama, mi amor!"

"Alright! Alright! Just hold on! Ya gotta give me a half-hour to recover ya know!" Duke then looked down at Paco. "I swear kid, yer mother's gonna be the death of me."

He then laughed. "But what a way to go!"


End file.
